Free! Cosmos World Chronicle - Extra Story Arc
by Artemis-LeFay
Summary: Five additional stories are written to further supplement the third Generation of the legacy of the Suiei Gods, its heroes, allies, and enemies. From the College Boys of Shimogami and Hidaka from Season 3, to the villainous Witches of the Adversary, each story contains a deep, dark secret that will amplify the main storyline to new heights!
1. OVA 1: BoaDC - Kotarou Terashima

**『****_Free! – Series Four – Cosmos World Chronicle_****』**_  
_フリー！– ザ第4シリーズ – コスモスワールドクロニクル  
**『**~Extra Stories Arc~**』**  
番外編

**_Book 0.5: _**_Earthly Tales of the Past _**(****You are here)**

**_Book 1.5:_** _The Prince of the West Star_

**_Book 2.5: _**_Rasputin's Trail Adventure_

**_Book: 3.5: _**_Magic Six of the Resurrection!_

**_Book 4.5: _**_Darkness of the Witch! _

* * *

**_Free! Book 0.5 Mini-OVA series:  
Earthly Tales of the Past_**

As the series of Free! grows into the realm of university/college, more tales of the adulthoods are finally revealed with their counterparts and ties to Suiei!Earth are at last revealed! Three tales shall be told with each holding a burdening secret!

**Prime Setting:** Gen 1.0, Suiei!Earth (during the flashback events from _Voyage of the Magic Six, Book 3: Eternal Promise_), mostly on the continent of Lywnin-Mu but Japan and other places and flashbacks will appear too.

* * *

**OVA 1: Birth of a Devil Child – Kotarou Terashima  
**悪魔の子供の誕生 - 寺島 湖太郎

**Time: 5 Years after "The Last Legend"** (of **_Heart of the Sixth Magic_** trilogy)

The Lynwin Multi-Plaza was filled with families of the Terashima and the bride's as well as many friends from high school and the university. Since the continent of Lynwin appeared, they all moved forth with the massive immigration including Americans, Australians, and some scattered Europeans and Africans.

And now today…was another happy beginning…

"Do you, Kotarou take your wife and love her for all eternity?" the priest asked.

"I do," he replied in his white-tuxedo outfit designer style with silver and blue accents pattern.

"And do you…Misae take your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do," Misae smiled in her laced-designed empire silhouette wedding dress with a tiara and veil.

"Then it is time, I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest concluded as the newlyweds shared their kiss and the audience roared with applause and happiness.

* * *

As the wedding ceremony concluded, Haruka and Alex were finished shopping nearby to hear the event taking place.

"Another happy day," Alex smiled.

"It would seem so," Haru answered.

"A lot of people have immigrated here…I just hope that it doesn't get problematic in generations to come," his partner sighed.

"Perhaps not. Let's get home and prepare for the lunches this week," Haru said

"Of course," Alex nodded, and they headed back to their mansion.

* * *

**3 Years After:**

Misae screamed on the last push as everyone could hear the newborn baby making its first breath and cry. Kotarou smiled as the nurses quickly wrapped the baby in some blankets and brought it over to bond with the mother. Misae cried happily as Kotarou smiled and recognized that it was a son. The new mother also prepared her breast to give a first feed and warmth.

"He's so perfect," Kotarou smiled as Misae nodded in agreement.

"It's our Kaede…" she answered.

The Terashima family were so blessed and happy for the first child finally here in their arms. After a day or so, the they returned home to the suburbs of East Lynwin by their seahouse as both sides of the family welcomed the newest member. However, it was a brief celebration a both Misae and Kaede were tired. Thankfully they both had some time off from their jobs as the policies on this continent were like that of Europe when it comes to maternity and paternity leaves.

"I'm so glad we didn't move to America," Misae whispered softly as they cuddled in bed while the baby rested peacefully in the cradle next to them.

"Me too. They would've forced me back to work the next day," Kotarou shrugged.

"I wonder if we will ever meet the Suiei Gods…or rather the Legendary Magic Six," she answered.

"It's in the air but I am sure they are busy with their own lives," he replied, "But it's no doubt that such a tale can inspire our baby."

The baby cooed softly as they all closed their eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kotarou woke up around a field of flowers that were predominately blue bells. He recalled giving a bunch of this to Misae when they were dating back in Japan.

"M-Misae…? K-Kaede?" he calmly asked but it was only a soft response of the wind breeze. He walked down a path that led towards a nearby building. Recognizing it as the Suiei Temple, he had no idea why it appeared in this dream.

He approached to the temple where he saw a group of people of all kinds but gasped to see the Magic Six waiting for him as if….

"It appears that the temple will one day select you," Gen 1.0-Alex spoke.

"E-eh?" Kotarou asked, "S-select me…for what?"

"To join in battle and take on our names for a new generation," Gen 1.0-Haruka answered.

The skies around them turned dark and they all melted away into the shadows. Kotarou turned to see a man with bright, neon orange hair with golden pair of eyes…for a moment he almost recognized as if…

The man in front of him grabbed him by the neck, choking as his sinister smiled haunted Kotarou to wake up from the nightmare.

"K-Kotarou?" Misae asked as she was also awake, "Did you see that?"

"You were in the dream, yet I didn't see you?" he replied, confused, "Who was that man?"

"I saw the Suiei Gods…they asked of me for something but I couldn't hear. However, I saw that man grabbing you by the neck and I screamed your name. What pain would trouble us now?" Misae fearfully muttered.

"Even so, you and my son are precious to me. I won't let anything happen to either one of you," he vowed.

"Maybe, but I just hope this was only a dream…and nothing else," Misae shrugged, "I've heard so many tales of these gods but none of us commoners have even met them."

The two fell back asleep after a bit of silence. Neither of them knew much about these legendary gods but the news and social media about them was at constant battle.

* * *

Both Kotarou and Misae happily spent much time with their baby son, going out on several walks to the ocean, visiting the areas around Mount Aluk and even traveling to other territories like Hawaii. Ever since the Land merged with the Hawiian islands, it led to a political conflict with the U.S government and the newly developed L.M government systems.

In a joint agreement, both parties decided to leave Hawaii a part of the U.S. but granted different ways for natives of Lynwin to visit the region in less restrictions. However, any immigrants who moved to Lynwin were still required to have passports.

Kotarou, Misae, and baby Kaede made it to Honolulu and traveled to other cities like Waimanolo, Kapolei, and Ewa Beach. There were still some beaches around between the mainland of Lynwin and Hawaii.

Baby Kaede cooed softly in his mother's arms as petal from the Frangipani broke off and landed on the baby's nose. Kaede sneezed softly a couple of times. Kotarou tried hard not to chuckle as it sounded so cute. Misae took out a tissue to clean up the saliva and nose.

"Oh look, is he starting to grow some hair?" Kotarou gasped as he noticed a little orange fuzz on top of his head.

"He had that since last week," Misae reminded him.

"Maybe I'll send a shot to my good ol'rival-friend…" Kotarou chuckled as he took a snapshot of the baby before sending it to Isana Kiyruu. A few seconds later, it somehow bounced back to him with a strange message.

"HUH?" he gasped, "Did he get a new phone or something…?"

"I-is something wrong?" Misae asked.

"No, it's nothing, I'll just…deal with it later," he replied and smiled.

* * *

However, it was not to say that this family was all of happiness…in a few months' time from here, Misae noticed something off about Kaede. By six months, he still didn't respond to any of the clamor that would go on in the house.

She took the baby to the hospital for a checkup along with Kotarou as they were both worried for what would become of their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Terashima, we have the results about your son Kaede," the doctor told them.

The parents looked at each other nervously for a moment.

"We are at the conclusion that your son is suffering hearing loss," came the response.

Misae began to tear up and turned to her husband, "I…I knew something was wrong! I-I can't…"

"I'll give you a few moments," the doctor lowered her head.

"Oh honey, I…I should've done this sooner, but I was only hoping it was only a fluke!" Misae cried.

"At least we know now than later," he replied as he also cried silently. Both of their hearts sunk like the titanic. They took out some tissues to clear some of their tears as their son rested peacefully in the baby carriage.

After a heavy sigh, Kotarou turned to the doctor and asked, "So now what can we do from here? What are the next steps?"

"Well, there is the possibility of restoring your son's hearing but it might not be perfect. There are some complications that can go with this potential treatment. However, the project on this hearing restoration has not yet been in clinical trials. Two cases have been studied so far and both do have improvements but again, the project is going underway," the doctor explained.

Misae looked at her husband with increasing worry. Could they afford to take the risk? Or would they have to suffer for the rest of their lives to deal with this disability?

* * *

**East-Lynwin  
Allendale Community Pool**

Despite the news, the family decided to go out to the community pool to at least ease their worries. Despite no longer being an active swimmer, Kotarou made sure to stay in good shape as he held the baby with some joy.

"One day you'll be big and strong like daddy!" he cooed as Misae chuckled in her bikini swimsuit.

"Honey please don't do anything reckless," she reminded him.

Kaede softly giggled at the splash of water. He flailed his hands a little before relaxing.

"Honey they're gonna call a break soon," Misae added.

"Alright," he replied as they got out.

All of sudden, Kaede screamed for a split second.

"Honey! Baby! It's alright, the water won't go anywhere," the mother answered.

Kotarou turned to see the skies turning a bit green with a strange looking mist.

"Uh, Misae…look at the sky," he said.

She turned to see the horrifying mist out in the skies. It clapped with lightning followed by a thundering noise.

"This is quite an unusual storm at this time of the year, is it a typhoon?" she asked.

"The clouds don't do something like this," he replied,

* * *

**At the Marotta-Nanase Residence**

Haruka looked up to the skies form the kitchen window to see the strange cloud acting up. Not wanting to waste time, he called up Alex.

"Heya, that strange cloud is doing something again," he said.

"Oh?" Alex answered on the phone, "Where is it now?"

"I imagine its coming from the east side," Haruka replied.

"Very well. Nagisa is busy, but I can go investigate. I'll call Rin and see if he's available," the husband shrugged.

* * *

**Matsuoka-Ryugazaki Residence**

"Oh my god Rin, Rei's muscles are just as fantastic!" Gou blushed at the magazines.

"Yeah he's pulling quite a number this time," Rin answered, "Maybe at this rate, he could go into acting…"

His phone vibrated.

"Hm?" Rin muttered as he slid his phone open. He read the text.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Gou asked.

"It's from Alex. That green cloud that was investigated a while back…apparently its starting to spread a bit," he replied.

"I'll go with you," Gou said.

"You have your kids to deal with, I don't want to endanger you," Rin answered.

"Hey, I got my own magic too!" she replied.

"Do you want the kids to live a normal life?" he asked.

"Well yes but…" she sighed, "This isn't good. Alex and Nagisa have tried to do something about it but it was only a dead end."

"I'll reach out to my Suiei God and see what he thinks," Rin said, linking his powers after closing his eyes.

* * *

Three of the Suiei Gods arrived at the cloud as summoned by their human counterparts. Marotta, Matsuoka, and Ryugazaki surrounded it.

"So this is that strange cloud we saw before," Ryugazaki muttered in fascination.

"It's not safe to get too close, who knows what it can really do," Matsuoka said.

"Perhaps we take more samples of it and deliver it to Alex and Nagisa?" suggested Marotta.

"Nagisa wouldn't bother with it again, he had a bit too much adventure that last time," the red-hair god shrugged.

"I heard that!" Hazuki's voice echoed in their heads.

A thundering sound rumble from the cloud as the trio turned to see something growing from it. The gods readied themselves on what would emerge from it. A piece of the mist broke off and soared towards the continent.

"We gotta stop it!" Marotta gasped but it was too late, it rumbled through the land, looking for its target.

"Fuck, I'm taking another sample," Matsuoka growled as he twirled a piece of rope like a cowboy before dragging some of it into a glass container before handing it to Marotta, "Give this to Alex personally. We'll track down where that beast is going…"

* * *

"Here, this is the sample from the cloud again," Suiei Marotta handed it to Alex.

Alex took the container and looked at it, "I don't know if there is much I can do with it…but I guess with some new toys I have…"

"Just do whatever you can discover," his Suiei God shrugged before vanishing off.

* * *

The Terashima family returned to their home but the front gate was blocked by a green cloud.

"I-is that?" Koutarou asked.

"I've heard about that cloud from the scientists!" Misae gasped, clutching the baby closer to her.

"Why is it blocking our entry way?" he muttered.

Seconds later, it disappeared as if it sensed them. The two looked at each other in sheer confusion but walked back inside like nothing happened.

* * *

**Days After:**

The scientist took the green cloud sample inside the vial while another vial contained a sample of ocean water. He recalled something back in his BIONICLE stories and wondered if it was a similar connection despite being a fantasy realm. Out of curiosity, he took the two substance and mixed them together. So far no reaction…

**_BANG!_**

The substance reacted but to his surprise, the glass did not shatter. With a shrug, he took a plain maple leaf and submerged it with the new liquid. Seconds later, it grew 'hair-like' projections on it. Shocked, he took a wooden pencil and watched it transform into some hybrid of a pencil and a worm.

"W-what is this…?" he muttered.

The newly mutated objects he experimented were flared to life like he had never seen but after a couple of seconds, they crumbled to dust. He quickly wrote down his observations before performing a few more experiments and taking pictures.

"This cloud…if mixed with water from the ocean, it can cause mutation…almost like that of Chernobyl's radiation…" stating his hypothesis in his notebook.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

The Terashima family took the young child to swimming. After a couple of first times in a baby pool and discovering his potential for swimming, it was time to get their son exposed to the world of athletic people. An interpreter who was trained in sign language with an advance team of people to ensure he completed the basics were provided.

The parents watched in eager to see their boy already mastering to tread on the water with a whopping 35 minutes of keeping the head above.

"T-this is amazing," Misae smiled.

"Indeed…at least he does have something of a gift," Kotarou smiled as she huddled her head on top of his shoulder.

The green cloud was also present but hidden from the crowd as it was connected to someone or something within the dark magic…

* * *

**The Coven Cave of East Mountains of Camelot, Head base for the Witches of the Adversary**

A group of seven witches formed an incomplete circle as they watched the joy and happiness of people who rebelled their brothers and sisters and family of the Mahotsukai. Ever since Pandora rebelled the Authors and became a Dark One, they too…were inspired by her and decided to exile themselves in order to not get caught.

Verrado unveiled her dark hood after watching the joyful scene presented to her with a sigh. She could not stand pure love and happiness. No.

"What do you want us to do now?" Alucard asked.

"Nothing for the moment," Verrado said as they gasped.

"You always have a plan," Dracula, Alucard's twin answered.

"Indeed, but this child is…unique, born without a voice nor ears yet he can still find his way to get up to fame in humanity," she nodded.

"But what about the Suiei Gods? They are quite a formidable match," Salem added.

"We will just have to make sure they're not around then," Verrado replied, "Those gods…act like they are the world but none of the humans even know what our powers can do…our world…rules them all with a scribble but in our case…our world…rules them with a sacrifice, blood, and ink."

"But we still do scribble," Yuma shrugged.

"Not for much longer…with the right ingredients, we can obtain powers and call forth our goddess of the shadows to grant us more," Verrado smiled.

"She still hasn't reached out to you?" Cassio asked.

"No. But I am sure as a Dark One, she will come to us in need," Verrado said.

After a brief pause, Alucard added, "So then…if you plan to take the child…?"

"He will be great for our cause because his innocence is currently pure. We take that away and instill the right ingredients and soon we'll have our final member for the coven," Verrado replied.

"But he's a human," Cassio argued.

"That's right…and they will do anything to achieve their own desires. With that, he is perfect," Verrado smiled as she continued to observe through the green cloud. While it was created by Pandora indeed, they managed to hijack some of the sample thanks to the Suiei Gods provoking it for sampling as it became a vessel of theirs.

* * *

Misae woke up to hear a terrifying scream from Kaede in another room. She and Kotarou got up and ran over to see a hooded figure grabbing the child. While the deafen-child couldn't hear his own cries, for a moment he could almost say the words "mommy and daddy" out of his mouth thanks to the strange magic that was flowing through him and his kidnapper.

Kotarou tried to lunge an attack but the two vanished through the dark clouds. Misae screamed in horror as all what was left was a puddle of green water that was then collected for evidence.

* * *

Upon arriving at the cavern where the coven waited, Kaede tried to find an exit but stopped to see a pile of toys and things beyond his imagination.

"That should cover you for some time," Verrado sighed.

"Honestly did you really think this is gonna create a bigger mess?" Alucard asked.

"Not with him being spoiled and taking a time of initiation," she shrugged before summoning his swimming gear before him. Confused, Kaede looked at it.

"You are a swimmer are you not?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Kaede asked before realizing that he could hear himself and, "I-I can hear!?"

"Yes, my dear, your parents failed to grant you means for your hearing…so I figured by taking you to us, we would grant you that wish," Verrado explained.

"I want to go home…" Kaede said.

"I'm afraid going back there will be impossible. You see child, that city…that continent, will soon face a horrible threat and your life would be taken for nothing. You have dreams…you have something that will benefit you…and maybe for us too," the witch replied, "But in return, this world is your new home…everything you need is right here."

With a flick of her fingers, the group reappeared what looked like a resort of human-like beings and strange creatures co-existing and working and playing like nothing ever seemed wrong.

"W-where are we?" Kaede asked.

"This is where special people like us were exiled to…we were banished from our realm home, but we created our own paradise here based on worlds like yours and many others to suit our needs. These people here also have jobs and work for us by supplying magic that they dig from the mines in our caves," Verrado explained.

"Welcome to East Mountain Valley or simply known as Pleasure Valley…Kaede," Alucard added.

"Since Terashima isn't quite a last name you will need…a new one should suffice…" Verrado muttered, going through her book of names, "…Shinra…Okumura…Naomi…oh…perfect! Kinjou."

"Kaede Kinjou?" the child asked.

"Yes! I love it how it suits so well!" she clasped her hands, "You are Kaede Kinjou…and once you are old enough, you will have special access to work with us directly!"

* * *

**Back on Earth: Emergency Meeting at 2 PM**

The loss of Kaede traumatized the parents as they performed endless search parties for the child. This new spread to even the Magic Six team as they even met in secret at the Marotta-Nanase household.

"This was what was left behind in the household," Alex lifted a vial of the green liquid that was taken by a small portion by the Suiei Gods before the police cleaned it up.

"Yeah and then…?" Nagisa asked.

"This and the green cloud appear to have some connection to them," he replied, revealing a gas filled vial of the green intact cloud from ages ago, "This was put into a freezer of liquid nitrogen to keep it preserved after we had our experiment.

"I performed a basic experiment with a leaf, pencil, a piece of my hair, a bottle cap, and a blade of grass. Each of them reacted in ways I could beyond understand. However, I do know that when it touches something from something organic, it brings life to it…but it doesn't explain to why the pencil grew legs suddenly?"

"I still wonder if that green puddle and the cloud had taken the child," Rin said.

"Judging by the news on this, rumors are being spread on social media," Makoto added.

"I do think this cloud is a threat to all of us," Haruka replied, "If it took that child from the family's arms…how many more incidents will it take?"

"And that is something unbeautiful," Rei crossed his arms.

"What's worse is that the Terashima parents are begging so many civilians to help find their son. But I have a feeling we have something bigger in our hands," Alex concluded

"So what do we do now?" Nagisa asked.

"…I have a feeling our time as a group to the public may be sooner than we expected," he replied.

"We'll be risking our exposure to the world if we do so," Rin argued.

"Not if magic can make them forget," Alex said, "Enough magic to know that we got involved at least."

"This isn't right…I feel like we are just…" Rei sighed, "Doing this and knowing that this may end up a failed search party."

"We'll focus on that when we get there," Makoto answered, "As much as I do not like it either…why did we end up this way…retiring our lives as heroes?"

"I for one…am kinda relieved to not be doing much," Nagisa said, "The time loop, Alex-chan's arrival, the shadow mafia…all of that already was bad enough."

"And you are saying that a missing child isn't?" Rei stared at the blond sharply.

"That's NOT what I'm trying to say!" Nagisa gasped, "It's more like…people trying to take advantage of us knowing that they come here for better lives with a government that's almost…unreal."

"You know, this isn't like you…" Makoto replied, "I sense something…off?"

Alex could also feel a jolt in his mind, telling him that something or someone is already here…

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"E-eh? Who and how is someone at the door?" Haruka looked confused.

"Is it the pizza man?" Nagisa asked.

Alex magically waved his hand as the door opened, revealing Misae and Kotarou along with a cop. The former got up and greeted them and signed off on a sheet for the cop.

"Very well," Alex nodded, "Thank you for your time."

"Wow…such an amazing…house," Misae was stunned, "Is it made of…?"

"Yes. The floors and the pillars here are made from Italian marble with a twist of Japanese screenings further down," he smiled briefly.

"So it's true that you and the others are…?" Kotarou began.

"Yes…we are the human hosts of our Suiei Gods…but we separated our existences from them so we can live out a normal life," Alex explained, "Let me introduce you to the other five."

The others got up and greeted their guests while Haruka wasn't too thrilled about revealing their identities to them. However, by the looks of their concern of Kaede's disappearance, none of them could bear to what it was like to lose a child.

"We thank you for coming here to join us," Alex said, "The cries of your son have been heard and we decided…that we will do what we can to help you. However, if your child is no longer in this world, I'm afraid we'll have a bigger problem in our hands into tracking him down."

"Do what you must," Kotarou grabbed his hand while on his knees, "We beg your assistance!"

"Would you like something to drink first?" Haruka asked.

"Some water will do," Misae replied.

* * *

By sunset, the group exited the mansion before splitting up into teams to start a search party through their private property and other forbidden areas that were restricted to outsiders. The policemen put some tape around the outer perimeters to keep the scene of the crime stabilized.

Nagisa and Makoto joined with Misae heading north towards Mount Aluk while Alex and Haru went with Kotarou heading east towards the Sacred Gardens while Rin and Rei did their own search in a western direction where the spiked rocks resided.

As Haruka remined silent about this, Alex asked Kotarou a few questions about himself as well as the child. Kotarou explained that he was an immigrant from Japan who heard about the Suiei Gods back during their high school days. Upon learning that the Shadow Mafia killed one of their friends, Alex could only provide sympathy (as his memories about them were altered thanks to his wish).

"Well then, how did you guys managed to fight so well?" Kotarou asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"It wasn't easy," Haru said, "But we managed to hold for our backs even when we were in Italy."

* * *

Misae carried a lantern while Nagisa was being deadly silent, much to Makoto's dismay.

"Nagisa, are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah…just…not understanding why we are going this way?" the blond question.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Misae shrugged.

"Look, we are doing our best," Makoto shared a sweat drop, "Nagisa here has always been a hard worker, an excellent swimmer and a caring friend."

"I think that we are not looking for the right source," Nagisa replied, "Mount Aluk is a high altitude and I don't think Kaede would go that way.

_Strange_, though Makoto, _he normally adds -chan…_

* * *

Rin and Rei walked towards the spiked rocks when they saw a group of cloaked figures investigating the area nearby. They both used their x-ray visions to see what they were before recoiling.

"This isn't good," Rin whispered.

"Are we being led into a trap?!" Rei gasped silently.

"We have to warn the others…" Rin nodded.

_"I'm afraid it's already too late,"_ a voice echoed in their minds.

The two turned to see another hooded figure with a full-grown body of a male appearance. His hair was spiked-orange with a pair of yellow eyes. Before the two could react, Kaede cast his hand at them, putting them to sleep.

* * *

Haruka and Alex gasped at some evil presence lurking nearby as their connection to Rei and Rin were gone.

"What happened?" Kotarou asked.

"We're in a trap!" Alex said, "RIN!? REI?!"

"Let's go!" Haru added as he and Alex linked their hands to Kotarou to try and teleport, but something was preventing them to do so. However, everything around them changed as they were out in the meadows by Mount Aluk where Makoto was tied up to a pole with Rin and Rei and the real Nagisa was rested on some created-magical circle with candles around.

Misae was gripped by two of the cloaked witches while the Nagisa that was with them on the search party smiled at the newly captured heroes.

"N-NAGISA!?" Alex gasped, "WHO ARE YOU REALLY?!"

The Fake Nagisa chuckled before shifting into the witch Verrado before them in her coven cloak.

"I have heard many tales of you…Magic Six…quite a formidable name. Your reputation sure does proceed you," the witch said, "I am Verrado, the leader of my cult group, the Witches of the Adversary."

"What did you do to Kaede!?" Haruka asked as he tried to step forward but neither he and Alex could move.

"Oh…him, yes," Verrado smiled, "We raised him for 21 years and a day."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Kotarou gasped.

"H-How…!?" Misae trembled as she tried to break free from the witches' grips, but they held her in place.

"What sort of ceremony are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"We have set a failsafe here in which if you do not comply, your beloved stone cord…that held up your continent, will break and your home will be sunken to the abyss," Verrado replied.

The heroes grunted angrily at this as they recalled discovering this secret very recently back in the Lynwin Master Library.

"How long have you been here?" Haruka questioned.

"Enough to figure out how to destroy your home so that your future won't continue," one of the other witches replied.

"Where's our son?!" Kotarou shouted as he too couldn't move from where he stood.

Another hooded figure walked out and revealed his face at last as Kaede Kinjou smiled, "I'm here…do not worry."

"Kaede, whatever it is you're doing! You don't have to work with them! Come back to us!" Misae answered.

"He's not going to listen to you," Verrado replied, "Now then, we are here to collect a precious life of someone for our own purposes. We have selected the real Nagisa to be as our chosen one."

"NO!" Makoto angrily growled as his eyes glowed green for a second before they flickered off.

"Your Suiei Gods cannot access this area because we set up a barricade," Verrado added, "Nice try though. Let the ritual begin!"

The circle glowed red as Nagisa grunted in pain on the response of energy being sucked away from his body. Rei and Rin combined their strengths to break free from the rope with Makoto, but more witches grabbed them.

Misae formulated a plan by pretending to collapse before breaking free from their grips. She ran over towards the circle as Kotarou also broke free and followed her, trying to rescue her.

"W-What are you doing!?" he shouted.

"Honey, if they lose a hero of their team…our home will be defenseless!" she cried out.

"And If you do this…" Kotarou trembled, "YOU'LL DIE!"

"I know!" she spilled a tear, "And if we don't do this…Lynwin will sink! Go…save Kaede…"

"M-Misae…" he could barely whisper as the wife ran towards the circle and pushed Nagisa out. The blond fell to the ground as Makoto rescued him but everyone watched in horror about what would happened next.

"If a life is needed to save this continent then you take mine!" Misae shouted.

"So be it!" Verrado growled as she amplified the process while Misae screamed in agony. Kotarou fell to his knees and cried out her name while the mother fell to her knees, looking at her husband before turning to see her grown, corrupted son, hoping that her smile will bring him back to the light. She whispered the words of love to her son before closing her eyes.

The last bit of thunder and lightning struck as the red candles fluttered out into smoke and everyone disappeared except the Magic Six and a semi-conscious Kotarou after losing his family.

"W-what in the hell were they?" Alex asked.

"They are seekers," the familiar voice of witch boy in the dog appeared.

"Y-You couldn't help us?!" Rin shouted.

"These witches use magic that I do not have," Watanuki explained as he approached to a sleeping Kotarou filled with tears, "He will soon wake up, but his memories will be altered and he will return to Japan."

"B-but why? We can't save Kaede?!" Haruka questioned.

"His story and yours…are not destined to collide. One day, you will understand…but until then…" witch boy said before they all fell asleep.

From here, the Magic Six would wake up the next day normally and resume their lives while Kotarou would end up suffering Hikikomori for a long period of time to old age somewhere in Tokyo.

As for Kaede, his reign of terror is only the beginning…but with Nagisa spared, the witches continue to wait in the shadows for a new opportunity…

Watanuki looked saddened to do this but he had been watching those witches and their origins as well as their motives. Knowing that the past and future are not meant to mix together, he had to prevent the worst from happening even if it meant to wait several eons for help to come along the way. Down the road, he knew that these five swimmers will get the help they are seeking but the road to get there is only cloudy.

"Kotarou...Tsubasa...Isana...Hikaru...and Shin...your untold stories will one day be told...but until then..." he watched at the red moonlight with concern about the Magic Six on Lynwin and their potential futures beyond this world.

**~END OF OVA 1~**

* * *

**OVA 2 Preview:**

Moving to Lynwin as the next big top stripper and male model, Tsubasa hits it big there with lots of money and a new friend along the way. However, hidden emotions are surfaced slowly where his lust and desire boil over after discovering 'his type' of people is already married and with a family. In desperation for a one night stand, the stripper learns a dark secret of who to trust and the consequences are worse than a nightmare!

(**Warning**: this OVA will have yaoi)

**OVA 2: Promiscuous Fire – Tsubasa Hoshikawa**  
火の売春婦 - 星川 翼


	2. OVA 2: PF - Tsubasa Hoshikawa

**OVA 2: Promiscuous Fire – Tsubasa Hoshikawa**  
火の売春婦 - 星川 翼  
(**Warning:** This one has yaoi)

* * *

**2 Years Post-The Last Legend:**

As the continent of Lynwin-Mu began to populate, a young adult whose interest was a fresh start couldn't wait to begin the new chapter. For a moment, he closed his eyes to reflect some stuff as the plan began its descent.

His previous era in Japan involved with a lot of working out, social life, and going to bars and clubs. He even attempted a few tries at the DJ and made some success.

However, one day, his secret was let out that he could dance. Next thing he realized, on the stage and doing an amateur, yet impressive performance. One of the go-go guys recommended him for further practicing the moves and dances. Despite the wishes from his family, he worked on a double life. It had never been easy, but the stress of daylight was paid off in the nightlife.

Based on his name, he decided to come up with a stage name of "Wingman" to start hiding his identity a bit more. The money he was making, while not as the best at first slowly improved. Weeks went by, and into months and years…an 18-year-old man later became 21 years old by the time _The Last Legend_ was fulfilled.

He personally didn't care about this legend nor did he even wanted to find them. No. This was to expand his career and maybe find someone attractive? Did he wanted to settle down his life so soon?

_Oh hell no_, he thought, _I just wanna have a good time, show off, and get frissskkkkkyyyyyy…_

Tsubasa got off the plane and went to the baggage claim to get his suitcase before heading out to the exit. He was finally free from the oppressive life of Japan. His Gucci sunglasses, a blue tank top with a dog-chained necklace along with a pair of shorts were no doubt perfect for the tropical life he was about to experience.

_Now all I need is to style up my hair differently and the Wingman shall rise_, he thought.

"Yo, you the Wingman?" a voice asked.

He turned to see a man who also had the physique of a stripper; the ripped abs, the toned and muscled arms and legs. The outfits included a white tank top and a gold-chain with a back pair of shorts. His glasses were from Fendi.

"You must be Jay-2, am I right?" Wingman asked, not taking off his glasses.

"I am, welcome to Lynwin brotha!" Jay-2 replied, "I've heard about you from one of our colleagues…they told me you would be en route to this lovely paradise!"

"So it seems my reputation is starting to proceed me," Wingman said, "Anyway, where are you staying at?"

"Oh well, I'm kinda sofa surfing at the moment as they haven't opened up yet," Jay-2 answered.

"Opened where…? I thought the strip clubs were having their grand opening?" Wingman commented.

"Well uh, they're doing the last touches by this week's end. Anyway, I guess you can stay with me too if you like," Jay-2 shrugged.

"And this club, are they multi-purpose?" Wingman asked, "Like any friends of Dorothy or…?"

"Oh yes, they have nights set up for the gays as other nights for the ladies," Jay-2 smiled, "Let's go now brotha, before anyone recognizes us."

* * *

**1 week Later **

Wingman and Jay-2 managed to stay at an apartment that was close to the major city. Both of them also explored the beaches, various strips of shopping as well as going on a yacht with other strippers owned by a wealthy pimp who would be in charge of the Exotic Senses.

When it was finally opened, the design is lay-out in 2 levels, one as a mezzanine by a couple of steps. The upper side was more of a food-based area where people could eat whereas the lower level had more chairs and aisles for close-ups of the performers. A big stage extended also a bit out like a mini-runway for fashion shows. There were at least 5 poles throughout the area to allow multiple performers to go. Lighting effects were filled with the brightest colors and latest technology.

A station for the D.J was also to the side of the stage.

Wingman and Jay-2 toured the site as well as meeting other new members who came from various countries like the U.S, Australia, and several Latin American origins. There was a South Korean stripper who also worked as D.J. and was set While it was no surprise they were all muscular and talented, Wingman couldn't imagine the years of experience in some of these folks.

"Have no fear," Jay-2 reassured him, "Not all of us could make it this far if it wasn't or who we know."

"You're right," he nodded, "Damn, I wonder what we'll do tonight for the show?"

"I'm guessing it'll just be our own freestyle. Maybe if we all cooperate, we can do a group show," Jay-2 answered.

"Heh, good luck with that," Wingman replied with a smirk, "I'mma go show the audience with all my muscle."

* * *

**First Performance: The World of Lynwin – Break the Ice**

The audience was filled with mostly a bunch of ladies and a few closeted men as well as some transgendered and non-binary. The Wingman was set for Performance #5 (around 1:45 A.M). When it was time, he stepped onto the stage and closed his eyes for a few moments to ready his senses.

Wingman was dressed in a hooded-fishnet with a pair of ripped-jean shorts a bit low enough to show a hint of his thong.

D.J Yong activated the song just as the lights shined on the star:

_It's been a while_  
_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting_  
_But I'm here now_

Wingman got up from his seat as he made his way over to the front of the audience where the pole stood. With a firm grasp he used his muscles to defy the gravity and spun one lap before landed gently on the ground to make some form of a split.

_I know it's been a while_  
_But I'm glad you came_  
_And I've been thinking 'bout_  
_How you say my name_  
_Got my body spinning_

He turned around to twerk his ass a little before getting back up and stripping off his jacket and flipping his hair. Some of the girls began to woo a little in excitement as the music continued.

_Like a hurricane_  
_And it feels like_  
_You got me going insane_  
_And I can't get enough_  
_So let me get it up_

Wingman returned to the pole and jumped onto the move of Shoulder Mount to Flying Half Flag. More girls began to catcall even as a few gays admired this.

_Good move_, Jay-2 thought from behind the stage with a smile.

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now_  
_You ain't gotta be scared_  
_Where you going now?_  
_I'm a have to floss on you_  
_Let's get it blazin'_

The stripper landed back on his feet from the pole as he slowly transition to strip of his pants slowly, getting the audience aroused. He was told that it was someone's birthday within the group of girls in the front so he carefully made it as a gift to teasingly strip before finally tossing his shorts to the side.

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna_  
_Turn the lights down low if you wanna_  
_Just wanna move you_  
_But you're frozen_  
_That's what I'm saying_

A few people in the audience began to take out their wallets with cash ready as he approached towards the edge of the stage. He turned to twerk more of his ass towards the group as they stuffed some cash to the strap of his thong.

"Yeaaaaaahhhhh!" one of the girls called out. One of the others laughed with this as the birthday one blushed. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not but a part of herself was ready to let loose.

"Gurrrl, don't have to worry, he's got regulations," the friend spoke to her.

"Yeah but," the birthday girl answered, "Both of my brothers wouldn't believe me if they found out."

"The younger one would definitely go nuts," her friend shrug.

Wingman got up and returned to the pole and began his next move: the straight edge to shoulder mount followed by leg lock.

_Go get 'em, make it rain_, Jay-2 watched eagerly.

The stripper performed a bumslide to splits after using a rainbow move. By the climax of the song, he made his way over to do some more twerking again but this time going around in a 180 from three sides. More money was stuffed to him.

When he was done, the audience roared in applause. Wingman bowed before grabbing his clothes and returning to the backstage. His body was filled with sweat, but it was all good. His cash value was perhaps close to about 850 Lyn (equivalent to 1000 USD).

"That was totally classic song but fit for your moves," Jay-2 complimented.

"Thanks," Wingman smiled, "I'm gonna head back actually. I think some of the remaining jet lag is starting to hit me."

* * *

Tsubasa made his way back to the apartment around 2:35 A.M. before crashing out on the sofa. It was quite a long night, but he safely hid his money in a locked bag into the luggage. He needed to open a bank soon to cash it in.

He checked his phone for any messages and stuff but nothing. A part of him had a small, yet burning regret of leaving the family but everything went downhill ever since he turned 18. With a sigh, he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The stripper woke up around just after 10 in the morning. He saw that Jay-2 was still sleeping but that didn't stop him from doing his own thing. He went over to wash up but realized that he was out of shampoo (using a travel-sized). With a shrug, he simply used soap to wash the rest of his body and decided to take out some money to buy a new bottle as well as getting some new clothes.

Tsubasa jogged his way out to the store but stopped to see a bright, red-haired man walking with a dark-magenta haired girl hanging out. At first, he thought they were siblings but the way they were holding hands and how close they really were. Tsubasa ignored it and entered the Lyn-Market to buy up his hygiene needs.

When he was done, he walked out and saw the same couple sitting out by the beach area. From his observation, it appeared that they must be on some date or something.

"This is lovely, Sei," Gou smiled as they stared out at the sea, "I didn't realize you could make a picnic."

"Well…you know, I learned thanks to Haru," he blushed nervously, "And Alex too."

"Still though, I remember how much you struggle on cooking for a while," she chuckled, "But I'm glad you caught up."

The two were looking at each other like love birds. Tsubasa watched from afar as his heart kinda sank a little. He recalled some of the arguments of his family including how relationships worked. In Japan, it was so difficult to be anything other than straight. He did had some like for girls but after that one night stand with some athletic-looking man, he couldn't resist the urge of anything phallic.

Despite doing his best to hide his orientation, he was caught masturbating one night but wasn't yelled at till the next morning. It was from here that he ran away after he finished high school and started working as a D.J. The music would keep him calm and upbeat from the stress and pressures.

Tsubasa looked at his phone to check the time and decided to start heading back. However, he saw more people heading in the opposite direction from him. He turned to see what was happening. The red-haired man was already in a proposal position as he took out the box. His eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the two finally committing an engagement. Of course, the girl said yes.

Clutching his fist, he ran back to the apartment as Jay-2 was up practicing his moves.

"You alright brotha?" he asked, "You look like as if someone just…"

"I'm fine," Wingman answered with a grunt before going into the room to change and try on the new clothes.

"Really you're not, what's the matter?" Jay-2 asked.

"I said don't worry about me!" Wingman answered.

"Whoops, sounds like another heart sank…" he replied.

"What makes you think that?!" the other stripper snapped.

"I've been in your shoes…trying to find love, _thinking that a happy ending could be realized…but being the life as a stripper, once you go there, __**happy endings are not real**_," Jay-2 explained, _**"You should know that."**_

Wingman grunted angrily as he wanted to throw something but realizing that this apartment was given to them and the consequences of even causing damage to property…

"I'm going to work out," he answered, "Alone."

* * *

Dressed in a pair of blue-gray booty shorts, his sunglasses, a cap, and cut off sleeved-t-shirt, Tsubasa went out on a long jog while listening to his iPod touch strapped onto his bicep with a pair of air pods. He never took one of the longer routes but today…he was going to need it.

The young adult took the longer route, heading to one of the more secluded areas where it was said that the Magic Six resided. The three homes rested in unique areas of Mount Aluk each with intriguing, and unique styles he never imagined.

"They must be so happy," he muttered, clutching his fist over his chest, "Being able to spend the ones they love…"

Tsubasa wanted to spill a tear but turned to see a small golden puppy with marks on its face staring at him.

"Are you lost?" Tsubasa asked, "Do you live here?"

The puppy ran off but that didn't stop him from following it. However, after making a turn back to the main road, the world around him turned black as the void followed by a background of clocks and gears ticking.

"W-what in the name of…? Did my drugs not wore off?" he gasped.

"No…this is not a hallucination…" a voice said, "Your heart cried out to me for help."

"I didn't think magic really existed," Tsubasa answered, "And where are you? Or where am I?"

His vision changed, taking him to a Japanese-styled room where a young, unaged-adult sat on his sofa, taking a nice long smoke from his pipe. His clothes were like that of kimono mixed with yukata along with a pair of glasses. A pair of girls stood on opposite sides of the couch.

"Are you a witch or something?" he asked.

"Who am I does not concern you," Watanuki answered, "Except for what I can grant your deepest wish but only in exchange for a price."

"You…grant wishes?" Tsubasa asked.

"Give me your name," witch-boy replied.

"Tsubasa Hoshikawa," the stripper answered.

"My, my, I haven't heard that name since…well…the one who is closest to me and his beloved but that's nothing for you to worry about," Watauki chuckled, "Today, what is it do you want fulfilled?"

"Love…someone to fall in love with," Tsubasa said, "Every time I see a man, he's always with either a girl or gets creeped out by me and backs off…"

"Obtaining love by force…while is violating in this world, other realms have made it a thing. But even so, that kind of love comes at a tragic cost. True love is more than just what your moves can do to give erotic pleasure to someone…it's also being able to sacrifice for someone that you would've otherwise ignored or abandoned out of self-conceit," Watanuki explained, "You chose to become a stripper but you can walk out of it if you find a new purpose…or can modify and balance what you've done."

Tsubasa looked down for a moment to think about this. He desired his sexual things but wanted to change the way of going to these shows for performance. There was the internet and some websites…

"That's it!" he gasped, "I can make myself internet famous and get money that way! I know those websites like playtreon and gramsta…"

"Maru, Moro, go to the warehouse and find him…" Watanuki face palmed.

"Right!" they both chanted and ran out of the room. Tsubasa looked confused while Watanuki took another smoke.

"Does public attention to your private life make you happy?" the witch asked, "Your body may be of beauty and value to your personal asset and health but one day it will grow old and wither to dust."

"B-But…the legends of the Suiei Gods…are they real? They are immortal right? They must be, I'm sure they've been around this world for eons! Those mansions that I saw…" Tsubasa said.

"Their stories and yours are not destined to intertwine. Just like the couple whom you saw earlier…you have not seen the sacrifice and loss they encountered to make it this far in their lives. And yet, down the road they will face more trials and dangers beyond this world. For now, let us focus on you alone…" witch boy replied as the rooms darkened a little.

"W-what's going…?" Tsubasa asked.

"I think there is some company trying to lurk us," witch boy answered a he readied several slips of paper with ancient writing on it.

The room began to shake a little as a black goop of energy leaked its way. Tsubasa gasped as Watanuki threw the slips at the monster, backing it out with his magic. The darkness shifted forms and became a spherical-like object with protruding spikes.

"As I have feared…the monster has indeed taken root inside of your body," witch boy muttered, "But I can at least shoot it away temporary with this!"

He took out a balloon and it popped with bursts of light blinding the room around. When it was done, Tsubasa woke up and realized he was back on the streets. He got up and saw an envelope with his name on it. It was a letter inside written with the message.

_Your body is positively filled with a terminal illness but I've managed to block it so you could live…however, if you make another reckless move, it will start to consume your health…_

His eyes widened in fear, wondering if he was indeed positive. As he got up, he heard another dog barking. When he turned, he saw a black cairn terrier staring at him. It had no collar or anything that it belonged to someone. Tsubasa grabbed a hold of it and felt a little better.

_There's a clinic nearby I think,_ he thought.

* * *

**Days Later:**

The mail arrived at the apartment as Wingman opened up to see his health status. He sighed in relief as it was indeed negative.

"You alright brotha?" Jay-2 asked.

"Yeah, I'm negative…I took the test," Wingman said.

"Well that's good," he replied, "You ready for another night?"

"Hell yeah," Wingman answered, "Did you see my new project too?"

"Oh yeah, I think it looks cool. You're really becoming a local celebrity to the adult entertainment both online and in person," Jay-2 replied, "I might follow you also."

"Right but let's get to the gym first, we can't lose what we've made so far," Wingman winked.

"Hmmmm…we've been committed for the last several days, why don't you wanna rest?" Jay-2 proposed.

"What are you saying?" Wingman asked, "I already planned out this video…"

Jay-2 approached him more closely, with his crotch already feeling stiff, "I'm negative also…but it's been a while I had some fun with my colleagues."

"Are you sure about this?" Wingman questioned.

"No one is here now…it's just you and I…let's take it to the shower?" Jay-2 winked.

The cairn terrier barked. Tsubasa turned to the dog to keep it quiet. Jay-2 added, "Why did you even bring this guy…?"

"He's mine to take care of. Maybe a little friend can help me forget about other people," he said, "After all, I am a stripper…if I can't be happy with a relationship of another human, I might as well raise a dog."

"Whatever…are you gonna get undressed? You could use a lay," Jay-2 suggested.

"Bleh, you better do me well," Wingman answered.

* * *

**5 mins later…**

"Ahh…muhhhhhaaa," Wingman moaned as he could feel Jay-2's hand stroking his shaft as their bodies were pressed with the warm water drenching them. His blue hair flop covered the one side of his eyes while Jay-2's side-buzz cut and his flop of green hair on the top also pressed down on his forehead.

"Damn your body is heaven in every inch of muscle," Jay-2 commented as he frottaged his to Wingman's while massaging his pecs and kissing him in between. Wingman wrapped his buff arms around Jay-2 as their shafts thrusted on each other.

Jay-2 moved his way down to taste Wingman, starting with a lick on the tip before making the full throat. Wingman moaned loudly as he rested his hand over Jay-2's head.

"Fucccckkkk," he moaned. Wingman could feel himself finally lost in ecstasy with this erotic move, daydreaming of the red-haired man he saw despite what happened. It was as if…

_God, I wish it was him_, he thought, _red is such a sexy color…_

Jay-2 throbbed back and forth but stopped in short of feeling some pre-leaking.

"Turn around," Jay-2 ordered. Wingman did so as Jay-2's tower was already poking his entrance. Realizing that he needed some lube and an opening, he grabbed the bottle to get it started. Once it was ready, he pushed himself in as Wingman moaned loudly in pleasure.

"This is what you've wanted, huh?" Jay-2 smirked as he slowly dug through, "Someone to claim you and that ass?"

"Ahhhh…f-ffuuuuucckkkk," Wingman moaned. Jay-2 dipped his fingers into his mouth before trailing down to his chest to pinch the pecs a little. He turned to attempt a kiss but Jay-2 thrusted in deep and fast, prompting him to cry out a little more.

* * *

**Time Skip: 8 Years Later  
(Hoshikawa is 29 years old while Jay-2 is 31 years old)**

From there, Wingman continued his success as an adult entertainer. He managed to save up his own money to buy an apartment of his own and even redesigned it to his sexy lifestyle. He struck several good shows and sometimes a few dramatic ones, but his success was looking brighter. With the extra cash from his online services, it was all coming together.

At some point, he had a few headaches and dizzy spells, but hydration seemed to keep him back up in his spirits. Jay-2 also began his own projects and started to D.J also in addition. Wingman kept the black cairn terrier by his side as it did bring comfort even to his more depressing days.

However, he kept that mysterious letter safe along with the HIV results. To his surprise, it was still negative or so he thought after a couple more yearly check-ups. However, it has been about 3 years since the last one.

He shot a few selfies of him and his dog on the couch but felt rather bored. Tsubasa got up and grabbed a pair of swim trunks, sandals, some sunscreen and some glasses. He texted a message to both Jay-2 and Sam but only got a response from the latter.

Once he and his dog named Toto (after naming him from the Wizard of Oz) arrived at the beach, they found Sam who was also accompanied by a transgendered friend of his too.

"I don't think we've met before," Clavyel said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Tsubasa smiled as Toto barked happily.

"Let's get out there and have some fun!" Sam agreed as he readied his surfboard.

"Oh lord, I am certainly not one for the waves," Tsubasa replied, following them.

He turned his head and gasped to see the same red-haired couple for a brief moment and they had kids of their own! Not wanting to make an awkward stare, he continued to follow the other guys but realized how many years it's been.

_God, it's really been that long_, he thought, _why do I even have these feelings for him even though I never even…_

"Yo, Sam! Is it just me or is the water doing something?" asked Clavyel.

"Yeah you're right…it's…oh god no! Is there going to be a tsunami?!" gasped Sam.

"W-what in the name of…?" Tsubasa stared at the waters started to recede back.

Back at the post, Rin's necklace began to glow as he gasped to himself and jumped down, blowing the whistle. He took out his walkies-talkie to contact the other life guards.

"Code Xeon, gather the people out of here, safely and quickly! Evacuate the beach at once!"

Tsubasa turned to see the kids reuniting with the parents.

"M-mommy what's going on!?" asked Atsuko, feeling a bit frightened while Saburo hugged tight around Seijuurou in fear.

With her sudden strength, Gou picked up Atsuko and said, "Honey, we have to go now!"

"Right!" he nodded as he lifted Saburo with his muscles. The son saw the crowd fleeing for their lives from the beach while the surfers stumbled onto the recent dry land and scurried away with the crowd. Something was totally not right…was it a tsunami?

Tsubasa and the other guys began to step back also before running with the crowd. An explosion of water, rocks, sand and mud spew everywhere with gigantic-like worms and screeched loudly with its sharp teeth. The blue-haired turned to see it and his eyes widened in great horror. It was like as if….

"HURRY!" shouted Rin as he saw Gou and the relatives, "Get to the city you guys! I'll send forth the water barriers with the others!"

"Be careful," replied Seijuurou as he whispered to Saburo, "Don't worry, Uncle Rin will deal with this."

"Rin, take care, okay?" asked Gou.

He nodded and said, "Yes…please warn the others too if you find them!"

She nodded and continued to run while keeping Atsuko safe in her arms. The family ran together as more of the worms tried to smash into the sands towards the crowds, leaving massive holes behind.

Some of the other worms tried to hit the city but an explosion of charcoal and dust resulted from a strange barrier that sparkled with electricity.

Tsubasa couldn't help but stare at these strange monstrosities. It was like as if this was a movie but..

"YOU IDIOT!" Sam cried out as he yanked him by the arm to get his senses back, "THOSE WILL KILL YOU!"

Tsubasa ran again with Sam and Clavyel, heading to the exit of the beach where the force field protected them from the monsters.

Meanwhile, Rin turned to the life guards and said, "This is no time to waste! Go gather them out safely and head out to the city!"

"Right!" they shouted in reply.

Rin closed his eyes and muttered with his body glowing with power, "Suiei…give me the strength to slice thy prey out!"

Tsubasa gasped as he realized that Toto was still out there. He ran back towards the beach despite the others' protest.

"TOTO! TOTOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

Rin jumped down towards him and said, "You better get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"But my dog, he's out there in the chaos!" Tsubasa cried out.

"We'll find him," Rin reassured him, "My team and I will do whatever we can. GO! Things are about to get nasty here!"

The battle between the gigantic worms and the barrier proved to be formidable but victory was once again for the heroes. Tsubasa watched the scenes from a nearby corner of a building, amazed to see the Suiei Gods finally in action. He had never thought they would appear, but the legend was real enough as he could see: their powers, their heroism, and more importantly, they fought as a team.

The very interesting part was that a group of floating figures hovered above them like guardian angels.

_So they must be the Suiei Gods_, he thought, _damn…_

One of them saw a doggy that approached to group. Tsubasa realized that it was his dog, so he ran over to the team.

"TOTO!" he cried out as the dog barked happily in reunion.

"At least neither of you flew to Oz," Alex replied.

"Thank you so much for saving Toto!" he bowed and turned his way back on the road, "Let's go home now little buddy."

"Kinda a strange man, huh Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked as they watched them depart.

"I have a feeling he was watching us," Alex said.

"Even so I don't think he can do anything about it," Rin shrugged, "He begged me to find his dog and now that's done, what do you think?"

"We'll deal with this," Suiei Matsuoka said, "If he becomes a problem, we'll be sure to see that nothing ever happened on a day like this to him."

* * *

**One Month after:**

Tsubasa got his next HIV check-up in the envelop. So far, he had been rather fortunate (aside from a few infections like syphilis and gonorrhea but he made enough money to get the necessary treatments). However, he felt more tired as of late and even had to reduce his time at the gym a little. He had a box of tissues in every room of his apartment.

He opened the envelop with trembling hands and opened the report. His eyes stopped blinking in a state of confusion and denial.

"Positive – get medical attention"

The stripper held his hand over his chest as if all the weight fell to his shoulders. Toto whimpered sadly as he noticed something was wrong with his master.

**_"It's nice isn't it…how clear everything becomes…"_** a dark voice hissed.

Tsubasa and Toto turned to see Jay-2 standing in the middle of the room.

"How the hell did you get in here!? And…what are you saying!?" he snapped.

"Just checkin' up on you…but seeing that you too…have become another statistic of mine," the other stripper revealed.

Toto growled and barked angrily as Tsubasa's facial expression grew darker and angrier by the moment.

**_"You…you are positive! You infected me and never bothered to even tell me?!"_** he finally answered.

"Indeed, I was…until I was able to hand it over to you; this isn't the same type of HIV that belongs in this world," Jay-2 explained, "In fact, it might not be even classified yet it was called as such. What I injected to your ass all those years ago…is something much deadlier than HIV."

Tsubasa gasped out as he could feel a sudden rush of pain in his body, starting from the shoulders and down to the chest and abdomen. His shirt busted into shreds as he grasped onto a curtain.

"W-WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" he growled out.

"Oh soon enough, you'll become an important resource for my family…" Jay-2 smirked as the stripper transformed in front of Tsubasa's eyes. In its place was a woman figure dressed in elegant clothing with magical features on her style.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?" Tsubasa cried out.

"I am a witch who killed your Jay-2 before you even flown here. I assumed his form in hopes for someone like you…so desperate for love…so desperate to get famous…to fall into my plans," Verrado answered.

Verrado watched with her wicked smile but Toto jumped into action and bit the witch on the leg, prompting her to fall over.

"YOU STUPID…!" she growled as she threw magic at the dog, but it dodged the attack, running towards the window to make a loud series of barks.

Tsubasa closed his eyes as he could feel his body weakening. One of the windows crashed as the Six Suiei Gods landed into the scene before everything turned black.

* * *

The stripper woke up and found himself in a bed as well as dressed in a kimono. The same familiar smell of the smoke…

"Where…" he muttered.

"You are back at the shop," a voice spoke. Tsubasa turned his head to see witch boy again who continued, "Someone with a name like yours also rested in that bed while a different owner of this shop brought him back safely from danger."

He got up on his buttocks but witch boy answered, "You must rest. I have received compensation from the Suiei Gods. Anything you do after, I cannot cover."

"T-that monster…" Tsubasa answered, lying back down.

"She is a witch from another land far beyond this one," he said, "Her and the circle of friends that she belongs to are corrupted with complex plans of pain, torture, and other chaos."

The young adult sulked with a heavy sigh. While he didn't understand what he was talking about, it was clear that this threat that happened brought him pain.

"A-Am I really infected?" the young man asked.

"…yes. Not even my powers can remove it…unless one is willing to exchange their life for your infection," Watanuki answered, "Not only she tried to infect you with HIV, but she also included a drug that should never come to existence…one that can increase your strength and sensitivity but the dangers of it result in total metamorphism."

"I…", the stripper replied, "I cannot allow someone to sacrifice for me because of what I've done."

"So, have you decided then?" Watanuki asked.

"I am going back…and live the rest of my days with Toto…as well as use the money to start a charity. Not a single penny will go into medication of my needs," he said, getting back up, "I've known that strippers can get sick and infected, but little did I think it would come to me. But now I finally realize…that no matter what I have done, I crossed the line and there's no hope for me to turn back. However, that monster will pay for what she did!"

The stripper lied back down on the bed as a tear drop finally fell from his eye. Tsubasa closed his eyes to rest as the droplet transformed into a magical object before witch boy.

"It appears that maybe there's hope for you…after you leave this world," he muttered to the sleeping man, "Someone of true love who will finally cure you..."

He turned to Maru and Moro and instructed them to take the heart necklace to the storehouse until the proper time.

* * *

Tsubasa woke up back in his apartment but the damages that took there were indeed real. Toto softly whimpered before making a small bark.

"I'm sorry Toto," he said, brushing his hand over the fur, "I'm on a death sentence now…"

Toto barked again more loudly as if he wanted to say to him to not give up. The young man stared at the dog's eyes before hugging him.

"I suppose there's only one thing I can do…" Tsubasa muttered as he looked out the window from his bed to see a group of sea gulls flying in the far distance. He got up and watched them flying towards the ocean and the horizon.

He also recalled a song long ago that his family used to listen to years ago…

_Se guardo il cielo_  
_ Io sento che sarai_  
_ Incancellabile oramai Oh no!_  
_ Tu non lasciarmi mai_  
_ Tu non lasciarmi_

The same song…he could almost hear it as if it was just outside the window…

* * *

**2 Years Later: AIDS United – Lynwin Division**

By sacrificing his fame and "celebrity-like" life, the ex-stripper opened a new division of one of the major organizations that fought against AIDs (as well as HIV) and founded for more research as well as acquiring more safety measures.

The building was then finally opened as doctors, managers, nurses and even several community members of various cultures (i.e. LGBTQIA, minorities, etc.). Tsubasa also embraced his full name and cut out "Wingman" as a nightmare.

Upon cutting the ribbon, Alex as well as Makoto provided speeches and allowed Tsubasa to say something in addition.

_"Upon discovering I have become another victim to HIV and potentially AIDs, I decided to not look back at yesterday and look to tomorrow. I knew I crossed the line, but I now dare myself to keep living so I can tell the community as well as the rest of the world…to start making healthier decisions such as food, water, shelter, space, and yes…even sexual materialization. We are all tempted and curious creatures but we can also act before it is too late! Everyone, let us begin a new chapter and train our families and friends…thank you."_

Some of his stripper friends were also in support for this health concern and attended to this ceremony. The audience of both civilians, politicians, doctors, nurses, scientists, and the communities applauded. Toto barked happily next to him, prompting the audience to awe a little.

As reward for bringing about this issue, the leaders along with the Suiei Gods and the Magic Six provided Tsubasa a healthcare plan of his own to combat the HIV/AIDs and prolong his life. At first, he wasn't sure whether to accept it or not (as he told Watanuki) but the love of the people and what he said too about daring to live…this was the opportunity. So with the acceptance of everyone, he agreed to join the project.

From there, he also created Hoshikawa scholarships for various programs across the world. At one point, some of these scholarships was given to the Mikoshiba family for one of their kids.

* * *

**5 years Later:**

"Mr. Hoshikawa," one of the managers called him, "You have your guest from America who wishes to speak with you."

"Of course," he replied, "Tell them to come in."

Upon prompted, Hiyori Tono walked in as he was amazed to finally meet him and learned about his story. He briefly explained about his scientific studies in America that later went to Japan for further research. At one point, Hiyori asked if he

"Ah yes, Dr. Marotta does have connections there too," Tsubasa replied, "His specialty is Autism, but he has kept numerous contacts of other scientists with different specialties."

"Of course, I'd be delighted to meet with him too. He's at the Lywnin All-University still I reckon?" Hiyori asked.

"He is indeed," Tsubasa answered.

"Forgive me if this is personal to ask, but how are you, health-wise?" Hiyori added.

"The Antiretroviral Therapy medications are very helpful, but it is a commitment to stay on top of it," he replied, "There is no cure but there have been various researches to add even more types of immunity and increase the variation of immune cells."

"And what about the Legend of the Suiei Gods? You don't suppose it's some conspiracy theory that they're giving you…" Hiyori began.

"Oh goodness no," he said, "I might have met their human counterparts but…there are some things that are not meant to interact. They have an important job to do…and so do I."

"My apologies about that," Hiyori rubbed the back of his head, "It's just that a lot of us don't know much about them and many are curious."

"I think the gods are just doing whatever they're going to do," Tsubasa chuckled.

* * *

**20 Years Later:**

As committed as he was, Tsubasa continued to live a normal-like life. Toto sadly passed away about 13 years prior, but he did meet witch boy again in another dream and learned that his efforts will soon compensate a new beginning for him after he completes his life on this world. That alone, sparked hope in him as he could only image what his next story would be about.

He grew a bit more exhausted each year that passes but it didn't stop him from continuing doing his advocate work and helping the communities. However, he learned from a couple of his past friends from high school about other horrible experiences they were having.

_Kotarou losing a kid and Isana suffering Hikikomori_, he thought, _my buddies…I guess we should've stayed together…_

The older man closed his eyes and could feel his heavy heart counting down the life he has left to live. After reflecting on everything, he decided to make the next move…retirement and moving on…

After completing 21 years of work and leaving the organization to the next person in line, Tsubasa returned to his old, abandoned apartment where he found witch boy in his dog form waiting.

"I guess this is it," Tsubasa said, "My life here is done…"

"But a new one awaits," the dog replied, "You've done well. The price was steep, but I have received the compensation of your hard work."

Tsubasa closed his eyes and walked his way over after thanking him for all the assistance and the inspiration. The portal closed on him as the body lied dead before turning to ash and the spirit drifting through a tunnel of time-space…with an unknown destination waiting for him…

* * *

**Idaina Magna: Post-Eternal Swim Chronicle: The Last World **

Tsubasa walked with his dog Toto across the great plains of the afterlife. He had never thought that such a paradise could possibly existed. The days before, a terrible apocalypse struck this realm, seemingly destroying all that ever existed but the hope from the heroes reminded him that there was always something worth fighting for.

But then again, if the Magic Six made things possible, it was no doubt. He also discovered Hiyori here too not long after arriving this place.

Hiyori friended Ikuya at some point back in the real world but somehow reconnected here quite well too after being separated by unknown means. Tsubasa was also curious if Kotarou ever found the child and if Isana recovered from his depression. Or better yet, did any of them come to this land too?

He stopped to allow Toto to take a bathroom break but saw the same red-haired Mikoshiba family from the distance. The couple were walking with their young kids once again. This time, he didn't hold back and walked towards them.

"Excuse me, are you lost or looking for a destination?" Tsubasa asked.

The family turned to him as Seijuurou replied, "Y-you…look familiar?"

"I-I uhhhh…I lived on the continent of Lynwin," he said while trying hard not to get a nervous sweat drop.

"Oh, you were the man who set up the organization for AIDS United, right?" Gou asked.

"Yes! I was the one who opened the Lynwin chapter," he answered.

"Of course, but did you do something else prior to?" Seijuurou asked which prompt Tsubasa to sweat.

"I…it's something I rather not dwell about," he replied, "But I will say that lesson has taught me to never give up…even if it means that the foolish choices I've made in the past does not dictate the future of who I want to become."

Gou switched the subject and asked for some directions. The blue-haired man pointed them the way. After thanking them, Gou turned to her husband saying, "It seems that he kinda knows something…a pain that he doesn't want to share."

"I have a feeling it's more than that," he said, "He reminds me too well of someone…"

"Who are you talking about papa?" Saburo asked.

"That's for another day. Let's hurry before we are late for the wedding," Sei replied.

* * *

_E si fa grande dentro me_  
_ Questoogno che ho di te_  
_ Tu non lasciarmi mai_ (Tu non lasciarmi)  
_ Tu non lasciarmi (Tu non lasciarmi) _

_ E pìu mi manchi più tu sei_  
_ Al centro dei pensieri miei_

_Tu non lasciarmi mai (Tu non lasciarmi mai)_

The blue-haired man sat down on a hill with Toto, overlooking from afar as a massive celebration took place with the wedding of Pandora and Dodecadron. He smiled and wondered if one day…he too would be a part of their story…

__ Da sola senza te_  
_ Ora e per sempre resterai_  
_ Dentro i miei occhi...__

_I think it will happen_, Tsubasa thought as Toto barked softly.

_...Incancellabile  
(Incancellabile - Laura P, 2013 version)_

** ~END OF OVA 2~**

* * *

**OVA 3 Preview:**

Isana, Kotarou, Tsubasa, Shin, and Hikaru crossed paths as the Suda East High School Swimming Club in Tokyo. However, a possible high school romance falls short during a familiar terror of villains from Gen 1.0, invading festivities and finding the "Heart of the Sixth Magic". Years later, a grown Isana tries to find the legend of the Suiei Gods in hopes to save his team but is he destined to cross paths with these heroes?

**OVA 3: Secluding My Emotions – Isana Kiryuu  
**私の感情を隠す - 桐生 勇魚


	3. OVA 3: SmE - Isana Kiryuu

**OVA 3: Secluding My Emotions – Isana Kiryuu  
**私の感情を隠す - 桐生 勇魚

**Molecular Biology and Autism (MAU BIO 320)  
Lynwin-All University, Downtown Campus**

"And that is all I have for today. Next time we'll be discussing the effects of molecular structure and comparison of a normal brain to an Autistic brain," Professor Marotta concluded, "Oh and do not forget that the first exam is in two weeks from Friday!"

The class dismissed and packed their things while Isana Kiryuu read through his notes, curious but yet somewhat horrified on the amount of notes he struggled to write, not to mention the intelligence of the professor. He spoke in a way that was almost easy to understand but the textbooks were rather insanely difficult.

He almost wanted to talk to the professor, but he was already packed up and left the lecture hall. The student sighed before taking off as well, returning to his apartment. Life here was quite a relief, at least from Japan after what happened years ago. As soon as he returned to his room, Isana took out a group photo of him and his friends back in their high school swim days.

* * *

**Flashback: Tachikawa, Western Tokyo  
3 years prior to Alex's arrival in Iwatobi**

**Location: Suda East High School**

It was a busy time for spring as the schools were wrapping up the year soon. The third years of high school were preparing to make their farewells to the past and onto their future.

A younger, happier Isana couldn't wait to see what the world would be like. He had many dreams of traveling but he was entering the first year along with Shin Sagae, Tsubasa Hoshikawa, as well as Kotarou Terashima. The four friends grew up together in the neighborhood and were also on swim teams together including the Kiva Elementary and the Tachikawa Rise Middle.

"Yo! Isaannaaaaa!" a voice called out.

Isana turned to see Shin and Kotarou arriving with Tsubasa. All of them were getting ready for another swim practice when they saw him looking at the Sakura Tree.

"These flowers were blooming rather earlier this year, don't you think?" Isana shrugged.

"Oh it's just the ways of mother nature," Shin answered.

"I know but, it feels weird…it's like I've seen this tree forever," Isana said, "But we should get moving to the pool."

The group arrived at the Suda East natatorium where the class welcomed a new student from Hokkaido.

"Thank you everyone, my name is Hikaru Unita! I've been known as the King Salmon of the North!" he chuckled.

Some of the students giggled while others stared in confusion. Isana was already getting good vibes out of him. He always wanted a dorky student but also a strong built that would give extra power to the team.

"We welcome you to our swim club," Tsubasa Hoshikawa replied, "We'll have you demonstrate your best style to us and we'll begin our usual routine, and have you transition to training likewise."

"Sounds great!" Hikaru smiled.

* * *

As the five friends were walking home, Isana couldn't help but realize how cheerful and attractive Hikaru was. He knew of that name from a manga book he read but it was used for a female character who donned he power of fire from her rune god. Their personalities were kinda similar the more he thought about it.

"So then, Isana, what do you think about swimming in a medley?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh uh…well…I like it! I'm more familiar with freestyle and butterfly though," Isana replied.

"Hm well, I also do those two…maybe we can race each other sometime?" Hikaru answered.

"Eh…uh, I guess there's only one way to find out then," Isana smiled while trying his hardest not to flirt.

"Look if it's too much for you," Hikaru said.

Kotarou looked at Shin with a chuckle. Shin could only facepalm and wonder what sort of relationship this will develop. Tsubasa already had to diverge from the group at a crossing point.

"Behave now gents and get ready for more training tomorrow!" he called out.

The four bowed in gratitude before continuing their way through town.

"Hey, I know what we should do, let's do some karaoke!" Shin sparked an idea.

"There's an arcade nearby that has karaoke, Dance Dance Revolution and other fun things," Kotarou said, "Besides my girlfriend Misae works there too part time."

"Let's go then!" Isana agreed, "We can enjoy this weekend for once before things get crazy with school."

* * *

As the guys were having a blast at the arcade, Kotarou and Hikaru were competing at the DDR while Shin ordered an appetizer platter. Isana was on his phone to upload some pics from the fun they were having on social media when he saw something unusual going on with some of the people he followed.

The headlines were like, "Mysterious legend sparks a hunt for Gods" and "Conspiracies of a swim team with magic, did they cheat during their medley?"

"What's up?" Shin asked.

"Just some weird articles," Isana shrugged, "Something about gods and…"

"Oh, I think I saw the article too. They say some guys in this isolated town called Iwatobi were harbored to hold magic on students," Shin said, "But no one saw anything usual in the town as of late."

"I think it's rather ridiculous to think something that supernatural could be even a possibility," Isana replied.

"GAAAAAAHHH I WAS SO CLOSE!" Kotarou grumbled as Hikaru won the challenge.

"Hey, you did great too, your score was very impressive," HIkaru extended his hand.

"Y-you think so?" Kotarou said, shaking his hand.

Misae walked in, "Well, well…looks like we having a boys night out?"

"Misaaeeeeee!" Kotarou smiled widely as he gave her a nice big hug.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm on the clock," she blushed madly.

"It's too bad you're not at the same high school," he replied.

"Well it's probably for the best for now. You gotta pass everything too you know," Misae reminded him.

Isana and Shin joined up with the trio as they played more arcades together. Misae finished cleaning the tables for the customers as well as distributing the prizes from the tickets and lottery raffles. Her dream was to work at one of the animate cafes before going to college and starting her own business.

Misae watched the guys from a distance during her work and smiled. Kotarou had a bit of a harder life when he was younger but swimming a lot kept his stress at bay. She could only hope to one day watch him at a tournament and cheer on.

* * *

**Months After: The Regionals Tournament **

The four friends bonded very well and even won the tournament for the prefecturals/local schools. Hikaru was his strongest at freestyle while Isana claimed the butterfly. Kotarou took on the backstroke and Shin specialized on the breaststroke.

At the diving block of the Regionals, Kotarou jumped in and lifted himself to the bars, waiting for the fated signal. On the three, the noise struck and Kotarou pushed all of his strength out, entering the water like an arrow and flipping in the cycle of arms and legs. As the teammates and the school cheered him on, the vision sent him somewhere interesting…

"KOTAAARRRRR!" shouted Hikaru

"GO GET 'EM!" added Isana.

Kotarou found himself swimming next to a man with green hair and green eyes before turning his head, **_"Welcome to our visions…our dreams…may my spirit of backstroke guide you to victory. Don't stop no matter what the future holds for you."_**

The swimmer's eyes widened a little, but he regained composure as he reached the wall and flipped before darting onwards. The vision did slow down slightly, but he regained back to first place. Shin made his mark on the diving block, readying himself for the switch.

Kotarou struck the wall and shouted, "SHIIINNNNNN!"

Shin dove in and raced his way via the breaststroke, bouncing up and down as his legs and arms extended and contract like a heartbeat. The vision around him also changed as he saw several penguins following all around followed by a blond-haired man with a smile on his face. He never seen such a cheerful person radiating like the sun.

The swimmer focused on the wall and made the correct flip turn, catching up back to first as Isana stepped up to the block and readied himself.

"You go this Isa-ai," Hikaru reassured him. Isana tried hard not to blush as he realized that suffix he used.

_Could it be_, he thought, _or is he just playing my feelings?_

Shin reached the wall, "ISANAAAAAA!"

The swimmer dove in and unleashed his butterfly in a repetitive pattern of circling arms and trying to create minimal sinusoidal curves for faster speed. In the visions, he saw two other men with a split of hair colors of red and blue followed by sharks and butterflies. A bright ray of light shined upon him, reaching him closer to the goal.

"He's really come a long way," Hikaru noted as Isana made the flip turn.

Tsubasa smiled from the bleachers as he reminded the team to keep cheering on. He knew that the dynamic between Hikaru and Isana was competitive yet almost in a way that they could be as equals. Hikaru readied himself as Isana was close to the wall.

"HIKARUUUU!" Isana screamed after striking the wall. The bigger man dove in as Isana almost blushed to see his strong-built body heading to the water, unleashing his freestyle. Isana got out and cheered with Kotarou and Shin, anticipating the outcome of this fateful day.

* * *

The four champions partied at Hikaru's family home as they won the tournament and had some poppers and small sparklers to celebrate with. Isana looked at the team photos; one of them hugging in victory and the other standing in line-up. He was very happy with this.

Hikaru's father, Takaki was one of the top-chefs from Hokkaido but transferred his business to Tokyo, working at a very high-end restaurant while the mother was a doctor of cytopathology. Both were very wealthy backgrounds as the other guys were stunned at the riches in this house.

"Wow, this is amazing Hikaru," Kotarou said, "It must be nice to have such amount of space here!"

"It does…but it's nicer when I have you guys here. It does get lonely at times," Hikaru replied, "I have my dog here Hikari but she's getting old now. I have no idea how much time she has left."

"I'm very impressed with you gentlemen for being first years on the way to nationals. It won't be easy, but I know you guys will score high!" Tsubasa reassured, "Even if you don't make it to first, you have two years to build it up."

"But we'll miss you though if we are in our third years and enter nationals!" Kotarou said.

"That means one of you guys will be taking the shots," he answered, "But that's for another day."

The five cheered the glasses happily before discussing the strange things they saw in the water…

* * *

**3 Years Later:  
Events during****_ Heart of the Sixth Magic Trilogy_**

**Terror of Shadow Mafia  
(During ****_The Last Legend_****)**

It was during the matsuri season as Suda East High School as the students were allowed to wear yukatas and kimonos for this cultural event. Various goods and food from around the country were presented along with the events hosted by the school such as fish catching and other small games for the kids.

In due time, Hikaru was appointed by Tsubasa to become the next coach. This led to Isana's feelings for him more intense. He couldn't bear to tell him as he feared for rejection or worse. However, this event had to be an opportunity to talk to him to the side.

"Hey Hikaru, I want to speak with you alone if it's alright," Isana answered after he and the others walked around and explored the market areas.

"Of course, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really but…there's something I wanted to tell you for a while," Isana replied.

The two made their way to the rooftop of the school where it was safe, private, and away from the crowd. The sun was going down slowly for the evening.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…the lights…lanterns…all of it," Isana said, "Oh that reminds me…did you decided where you wanted to go?"

"…well, I was accepted to a university in Hokkaido," Hikaru replied, "They got a swim team there too and I kinda miss it out there."

"Y-you don't like it here?" Isana asked.

"I do…it's just…my childhood memories, I want to relieve it one more time at least," he said.

"I see," Isana nodded as his heart beat was faster and started to sweat a little.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me? You had something in mind?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru…I'm going to miss you if you do go back…and it's just that I…" Isana began, his hand trembling.

Hikaru held his hand to comfort it, "Isana…"

**_"I love you, Hikaru!_**" Isana answered, "Please don't leave me!"

Hikaru gasped as his heart too was starting to beat rapidly as his hand touched Isana's face gently. He leaned in for a kiss, but something struck him from behind. Isana gasped to see blood leaking out from the chest with a sharp blade punching out.

"W-what is…" Isana stuttered in shock.

A dark-cloaked figure unsheathed his sword out from Hikaru and pointed at Isana. It was followed by a group of other figures as the atmosphere turned chaotic and horrific. The Shadow Mafia were ready to kill Isana but several policemen appeared and tried to shoot them down. Isana was struck by a stray bullet and fell too, landing next to Hikaru and looking at him briefly before the vision turned black…

* * *

Isana woke up in the hospital bed with a bandage around his chest and abdomen. He was informed that the stray bullet was removed and after a few days of emergency operation, he would recover his injuries and be monitored before discharge. Tsubasa, Kotarou and Shin were also present in the patient room as they cried in joy to see Isana waking up.

"Isana!" Shin and Kotarou hugged him with tears.

"Y-you guys…" Isana replied softly before crying with them. Tsubasa lowered his head for a moment to reflect on Hikaru's fate as he and the others knew…

After a few moments, Isana asked, "Where's Hikaru?!"

Tsubasa looked at Isana in the eyes for a few moments before lowering his head. Isana cried even harder as it didn't take much for him to realize what happened.

"He told us a while ago that he had feelings for you too," Kotarou said, "He was so grateful to have met you as a rival and friend…"

"B-but…he's gonnneeee!" Isana tearfully replied, "I…I wanted a future with him…but THOSE BASTARDS!"

"They were the Shadow Mafia…and it turns out that those legendary water gods were real, and they defeated them," Tsubasa explained.

"T-the Suiei Gods? You mean…they actually EXIST!?" Isana gasped.

"Yes, but they do not wish to reveal their civilian identities. It was a statement that they declared after they created a new continent," Shin continued.

"W-what in the name of…?" the patient asked but started to tear up again for Hikaru's loss of life.

"How is Misae doing?" Shin asked Kotarou, "She got injured too?"

"Yes, but thankfully it wasn't more than a scratch," he replied.

Isana hugged Shin as he couldn't bear to lose Hikaru in such a horrible fate. The others remained silent as the nurse walked in to provide Isana a menu of food to eat.

"You have to eat. Don't starve yourself, Hikaru wouldn't want you to suffer," Shin said gently.

Isana nodded and accepted the menu with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The rise of Lynwin-Mu resulted a series of immigrants from several countries moving. As they were welcomed by the Suiei Gods, the Magic Six stayed hidden from the public eye for a while, knowing that they will have to just appear as normal civilians for the rest of their days.

The Unita family set the funeral for Hikaru in Lynwin where his final resting place was on a hill not far from Mount Aluk. While it was typical to do the cremated to ashes, the family decided to do a burial instead. Everyone placed a rose on the coffin after a viewing. Isana couldn't stop tearing up this whole time after placing his rose to the decoration.

_"I know I should be happy for world peace but…it feels like I have nothing left…"_ he said, looking at the coffin while wiping his face, "I miss you…my love."

Tsubasa and the others circled with him before departing from the site. Now that they were here on this new land, each of them could hope to find some sort of a happy ending.

"Hey, I have to return to Japan for some time, but I'll be back," Tsubasa said.

"We'll settle our lives together here…" Kotarou nodded as he and Misae were engaged for their wedding soon.

Shin also made his return to Japan but promised Isana that he would move in with him after he finishes his studies at Shimogami.

* * *

**Present Day: Isana's Apatment**

Isana sighed heavily, looking at the photos from the past. The swim team looked so happy and cheerful. Since that funeral, everything felt disconnected. He had not heard from Tsubasa nor Shin. Kotarou and his wife were busy with a search party for their missing child.

He got up from his couch and was about to wash the dishes when he heard some young ladies giggling and gossiping about a stripper under the name of Wingman.

"Did you hear he was once a swimmer?" the first girl asked.

"I didn't know he was one, is that why his moves are so…unique?" the second one replied.

"Gurl you better come with me tonight. Wingman's performances are outstanding! He said he might do some bigger projects soon too. Maybe he'll tease us with something!" the first answered.

_A swimmer_, thought Isana, _hmm…maybe?_

10 minutes later, he made his way out to the nearest convenient drug store to buy some shampoo when he saw a blue-haired man also looking for some hair products. A familiar aura struck Isana but he dismissed it for a moment. A box fell from the shelf and they both tempted to pick it up but their eyes crossed paths and they both jumped.

"E-EHHH!? T-TSUBASA?!" Isana gasped.

"ISANA!?" Tsubasa replied.

"I-I's really you!" they both answered followed by a hug.

"I guess we both changed our hairdo since that day…" Tsubasa answered, "You made it purple?"

"And yours is blue and wow, you fluffed it to the one side," Isana noticed, "What happened? You never contacted me about your return here!"

Tsubasa lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I ran into some trouble with my family after I came back to Japan…I had to work for a while on my own to save up and get my way back here."

"I see," Isana answered, "Have you visited Hikaru?"

"…I haven't," Tsubasa said, "It's too depressing for me to go there. I can't even imagine for you."

Isana smiled sadly, "You're right. However, it's been really peaceful here. I'm at the Lynwin-All University actually, going into science."

"Oooooh, that sounds complicated but at least you found something to do. Are you still swimming?" Tsubasa asked.

"I workout yes but swimming has decreased. I occasionally go to the beach or the gym's pool not far from my place. How about you?" Isana replied.

"I…uhhhhh, well, I work on third shift at um…a local bar," Tsubasa improvised, "I don't like it as much but…"

"Are you busy tonight?" Isana asked.

"Yes, we got a party coming over to the bar tonight…I gotta go and get ready actually," he replied, "But listen…good luck with whatever you are doing, maybe we'll hang out sometime."

Isana watched him leave but something fell out of Tsubasa's pocket without the latter noticing. He walked up to pick it up but recoiled it in shock.

_A-a condom_, he thought, _what the hell?_

He followed him from a distance to see where Tsubasa was going. Sure enough, it led him to the Lynwin Adult Entertainment area as the stripper walked towards the Lynadad Adult Cabaret.

_Holy shit, he's a stripper_, Isana mentally noted this.

"Extra! Extra! We got shows tonight!" a promoter passed out fliers to random people. Some accepted the form, but others scurried away like roaches when they realized this was an R-18 zone. Isana received one and gasped to recognize Tsubasa on the picture with his stripper name was 'Wingman'.

_Now it all makes sense_, he thought.

Isana returned home to try to get a hold of Shin on social media. He was able to talk to him this way for a little while after the latter made his return to Japan for studying. Isana couldn't wait to graduate the same year as Shin. The other student had a dream of working in Physical Therapy with water sports.

_Isana: Shin-chan! You online?_

_Shin: I am, what's up?_

_Isana: I met up with Tsubasa for the first time since his return to Japan. Apparently, he is a stripper now_

_Shin: I see…he was doing some of that stuff back in Japan. He told me that his family kicked him out and he dyed his hair blue and had it stylized too. _

_Isana: No way!_

_Shin: Yeah…I ran into him once at a strip show with some of my classmates. He definitely changed. _

_Isana: Are you still on track for graduation?_

_Shin: Yep. Nothing's changed. I'm hoping to get an abroad study in Lynwin actually…_

_Isana: DO IT! I miss ya!_

_Shin: :D _

After he wrapped up, Isana smiled happily and rested his phone down. He hoped to see him again at the least. If Tsubasa has changed, could a reunion possibly help figure out why their old coach evolved the last few years.

* * *

**2+ Weeks Later: the Exam result**

Isana gasped in relief that he passed but he was also bummed that his grade wasn't what he hoped to be. With that said, the class was dismissed but he felt a gust of wind coming from the front of the lecture hall.

"P-professor!?" he blushed.

"Please call me Alex," the professor replied.

"Oh uh ok…Alex, I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations on the exam…I mean…" Isana began.

"You did your best and you passed at the very least," Alex smiled.

"You seem so young; how did you work so hard?" Isana asked

"Well this is just the youthful glow," the professor chucked briefly before continuing, "However…I did struggle like you once. It was a course back when I was in Santa Monica…microbiology. At first I didn't understand it since it's been years since I've learned the DNA at such a higher level. However, I managed to pass despite going against my perfectionism and took some of that knowledge with me when I went to Japan."

"Y-you were in Japan!?" Isana gasped.

"I did," Alex smiled as he tried to be careful on not revealing his identity and his events in Iwatobi.

"Where did you go? Were you in Tokyo?" the other man asked.

"I went somewhere beyond Tokyo…somewhere that was calling for me," Alex replied, "But I have seen Tokyo once…quite an endless city."

"Yeah, I grew up in the Tachikawa district," Isana added, "It was quite a home…both joy and sorrow."

Alex's powers twitched a little, noticing a hidden pain inside the man. However, he ignored it as Isana continued, "You know…I took this course because of the story about a man with Autism who was saved by his brother. I always wanted to help people like that so much…"

"I see," Alex nodded, "Well I do hope that story continues to inspire you to find happiness."

"Me too!" Isana agreed.

* * *

Alex returned to his home as Haruka prepared a mackerel-pineapple pizza with hot pepper on it.

"I'm worried one of my classmates is finding out about us," Alex said.

"Oh? You mean the one who…" Haru began

"Yes, him. I sense a terrible pain in his heart…I tried to ignore it, but I think my own power is beginning to leak out," he replied, "All I sensed was that the person whom he loved was killed by someone…"

_Probably the Shadow Mafia,_ thought Haru, _but doesn't Alex remember that era? He changed the last few days…_

"So, are you gonna contact Suiei Marotta if he tries to pry more info off of you?" he asked.

"If it does come to that point, I might have to erase some memories of our conversations yes," Alex said, "It's not like I am leaking anything but…he's definitely after something."

* * *

**One rainy day…**

"Hello?" Isana answered the phone.

After several moments, he dropped it and was beyond shocked and mentally unstable. It couldn't be true? No…

Isana ran towards the gravesite of Hikaru as he took out a knife, saying, "First you…now Shin…I might as well just join you guys and find a way to paradise…WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE HAVE TO DIE?!"

He fell to his knees and readied to stab himself. However, a blast of water knocked the knife out of his hands. Isana turned to see a man dressed in armor and outfits like that of ancient Greeks.

"Y-You…?" Isan muttered.

Alex approached to him, "Do not die because others before you did…but do sleep for now…"

His Suiei magic put the young adult to sleep as Suiei Marotta appeared, "This young man has lost quite a bit."

"I'm surprised he hasn't bombed my class yet either…" Alex said, "But I'm afraid this era is going to have to end."

"What are you saying?" the god asked.

"He cannot stay here anymore…" the human replied as he looked at the sleeping man, "His lover and friend are both dead…his other friend still cannot find his son…and the coach has lost himself in lust. None of these things are healthy for him."

"What do you suggest we do then? Suiei Marotta looked at him.

"A simpler life…something that will allow him to keep pressing on. Even if it means his memories of his friends and swimmer must go. One day, he will remember all of it and will no doubt be devastated but…maybe one day, there's hope for him to reunite with them and his price will be paid for," Alex answered…

Suiei Marotta picked up the human and floated away back to Japan while speaking with witch boy to start a new chapter for Isana. When he would wake up, the life led him to Shibuya working as a coffee barista with false memories of a normal life and swimming but he would never recall who the teammates were nor their fates.

_Forgive me_, Alex thought, _but your story needs to pause for a while…_

* * *

**Sometime Later: Caribbean Café, Shibuya Tokyo**

"And will that bit it for you today ma'am?" Isana asked.

"Yes," the customer answered as Isana rang up the total. After handing back the change, the customer asked, "You seem rather familiar? Have I met you before?"

"I'm afraid not," Isana answered.

"My name is Aki Yazaki-Nitori," she revealed, "My husband Aiichirou and myself were swimmers but we've swapped our careers to education."

"Oh, so you're a teacher?" Isana questioned as he passed the order receipt to his coworker for a sakura frappe.

"I am…I teach the middle schoolers at the Lynwin-All of course but my husband trains students in conditioning workouts and stuff for the high schoolers," she explained.

"I'm glad you and your husband found some peace," Isana replied, "Anyway we'll talk some more later. Another customer is walking in."

A hooded figure walked in as Isana stared at the stranger before him. The person walked over to the counter.

"Uh excuse me, can we please see you face…unless you got a medical condition…?" Isana began.

The figure cast out his hand as everyone but Aki fell asleep. She already realized what was happening. This stranger was after her.

"Stay back!" Aki answered, backing towards the wall.

The attacker strikes but Aki dodges his blow before taking out her spraying mace and fired at the figure. The figure screamed before making another attempt to strike her down. Aki struck him on the hoodie part, unveiling his face of orange-spiked hair and sickly yellow eyes.

"T-This can't be!" Aki gasped.

Kaede's blank stare of vengeance was all that rage through his veins. Aki knocked him down as the spell wore off and the staff woke up to see this fighting taking place. Isana readied his baseball bat to whack him down but stopped to see the face of this man before him. Even though he never met this person before…everything that was physically on this person…

"K-kaede…?" Isana whispered.

He growled in response before lifting up his hand to disappear into the orange clouds.

"Y-you know him?" Aki asked.

"…unless I am hallucinating, this person," Isana muttered before looking at her, "I feel like I've known this person but from whose family…?"

"Your Sakura Frappe miss," one of the other baristas announced. Aki took her drink and thanked them before leaving her contact info to Isana.

* * *

The purple-haired man was walking his way back home when he saw a strange looking mansion surrounded by a tall-wooden fence. He felt a drop followed by the start of heavy rain. Isana ran into the foyer without realizing he was entering a different place without announcing.

"Uh, I'm sorry for intruding…the weather turned bad!" he called out.

"There is no need…for your arrival…is hitsuzen," a voice replied.

Isana saw two girls approaching to him, grabbing him by the hands before leading him to where the master rested. Watanuki took a smoke from his pipe before adding, "You've come quite ways to get here Isana…"

"E-eh…what? You know my name!?" he gasped.

"A friend of yours once came to this store…and left this," witch boy answered, handing Isana a photo of himself, Hikaru, Kotarou, and Shin when they were in the medley team and won.

"That's not me," Isana said, "You got the wrong person."

"If that wasn't you then tell me how else you entered this shop?" witch boy replied.

"It just rained outside and…" Isana began.

"This is a store that grants wishes," Watanuki continued.

"Wishes?" the young man asked.

"Ideal and odd jobs per se," he replied, "For each wish you make, something of value must be exchange."

Isana looked at the photo more closely…noticing that the eye colors were familiar to him…especially…

"If this is me, then why do I not remember anything except living and working here my whole life?" Isana asked, "But then again…that man whom I saw earlier…"

"That cannot be answered but do you want to know more about the meaning of this photo?" Watanuki replied, "Think carefully on your response."

Isana sat for a moment, reflecting today's weird event and meeting with Aki at the shop. Everything prior to today was only stagnant and unchanging. Could tomorrow be the same as if nothing happened or…? Could he find answers to what happened at the very moment?

"Yes," he finally answered.

* * *

**Back in Marotta-Nanase Mansion**

Alex sat down on a bench swing, staring up at the stars with Haruka resting/cuddling in front of him. They both sensed a change in the air as the former sighed.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"His story will resume soon but I am sure the path he will take will cross ours again soon…someday…" he replied.

"May I ask why you are curious about these other people?" Haru questioned.

"Haru, you know what my power can do…it senses potential even if its weak," Alex said, "I already wrote down of list of potential people too and he's definitely on that list."

"How may others do you have down?" Haru continued.

"Enough hopefully," Alex chuckled.

* * *

After answering yes, Isana found himself standing alone in a field of mixed flowers including hydrangea, lilies, sunflowers, roses, and sakura petals. The air felt soft yet filled with scent of the flowers blooming all around.

"Isana…Isana…" a voice echoed.

The young adult turned to see two men staring at him. For a moment, he had no idea who they were but the one approached him and gave him a kiss. At first Isana tried to retaliate but them…

**_WHOOOSSSHHH!_**

The memories hit hard as Isana teared up to see Hikaru standing before him. They both embraced a hug as Isana cried.

"I thought you were gone!" Isana said.

"I am…but I'm also in here…always," Hikaru replied, touching Isana's chest towards his heartbeat.

Shin smiled and joined in to hug as the living man was so happy to see them both once more.

"So remind me, what was the cause of your death?" Isana asked to Shin.

"…I had a heart attack and unfortunately, I was already dead upon entering the emergency room," he revealed.

"Isana, don't grieve for us. We have been told that someday a great paradise will be constructed and we will reunite there," Hikaru added.

"But how can I live on without you?" Isana asked, "I wanted us to get married and…"

"We will, someday…" the other man smiled, "Our story may be short, but it is nowhere less epic. This love will transcend time as long as you remain true to your heart."

Isana nodded before waking up back in the room with witch boy. His face was filled with emotions and tears but he wiped them off and looked at him with a new look.

"I'm going back to Lynwin…I'm going back so I can help Tsubasa and Kotarou as well as finishing my dream," Isana answered.

"Your trip will be one way…and your price…will be your anxiety of the past. Be free from those emotions and you will find happiness both in the realm of living and beyond," Watanuki instructed.

Isana could feel his head spinning before waking back up to old apartment in Lynwin once more with a loud bang on the door. He got up to answer and sure enough, Tsubasa, Kotarou and Misae were present.

"Are you alright Isana?" Kotarou asked.

"You haven't been answering to anyone," Tsubasa noted.

"…was I dreaming?" Isana muttered.

"Dreaming? You were unresponsive for at least 3 days!" Misae answered, "We had the doctors coming here to check on you to make sure you were alright."

"I'm sorry that I worried all of you. I found out that Shin also died from a heart attack but he and Hikaru are in a safer place now," Isana explained, "They'll be waiting for us to reunite down the road."

He took out the group photo as Tsubasa and Kotarou felt a sentimental moment of their past.

"And we'll find your son," Isana vowed, "Together. No matter how far he's become…"

"Isana…I…thank you," Kotarou smiled as Misae started to tear up a little.

As time passed, Tsubasa would then be infected with HIV/AIDs and face his adversary but none of them were alone. Kotarou and Misae mysteriously fell out of the picture but Isana couldn't remember them (thanks to a memory wipe).

In so, he changed his career path and decided to work as a swim instructor for the Lynwin All University as well as setting up his own donation/charity to disabled athletes. With his heart burning for Hikaru someday, he decided to not pursue the Suiei Gods as he knew that one day there will be a time to deal with them.

Unfortunately, Tsubasa would also die many years later from the infection while Isana couldn't put a finger on what happened to Kotarou and Misae. However, it didn't stop him from trying to enjoy life as a 'single man'.

_Someday, we will be back together, I am sure of it,_ Isana thought, staring out at the sunset as an older man who lived many years of life.

**~END OF OVA 3~**

* * *

**OVA 4 Preview:**

A massive reunion strikes in the paradise heavens of Idaina Magna as the five swimmers reconnect once more. However, all is far from being well as the Witches of the Adversary and Kaede Kinjou invade the heavens to raid the Le Fay family and break them apart. This invasion along with the events from Book 0 collide as the Dark Curse will set forth a new era of darkness!

**OVA 4: The New Heroes!**


	4. OVA 4: The New Heroes!

**OVA 4: The New Heroes!**

_Nanika ga hajimaru,  
atashi no munem no oku deeeeeee,  
ikitaaiiiii anata nooooooooo  
sekaaaiiiiiiiiii eeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_(Part of your World, Japanese Ver. – The Little Mermaid, sung by Tanihara Shion)_

* * *

_"My wish…is to rebuild my family so that we can finally live in peace and not carry any more burden of waiting,"  
_– Kotarou Terashima

_"My wish…is to defeat the latest forces of evil but to find someone of my own love to remind me who I am fighting for…"  
_– Tsubasa Hoshikawa

_"My wish…is to rebuild the friendships that I lost…so that never again will our fates be shattered,"  
_– Isana Kiryuu

* * *

**Idaina Magna, out in the Great Northern…  
Post-****_The Last World_**** Finale, Before Chaos' seeming return **

A man in a cloak with a new outfit of white shirt, blue-vest, and a pair of brown boots with beige pants walked through a small trail of the Northern Woods, approaching to his target practice he made for his personal shots. Taking out the crossbow and inserting the arrow in, he took a silent aim, and shoot!

**_Bulls-eye!_**

Challenging himself from a further distance, he walked about 10 paces before turning around rapidly and without waste, added the next arrow in and shoot!

**_Bulls-eye with a crunch to the first arrow!_**

The hooded figure heard someone approaching. He turned to ready his aim but stopped as the man before him…

"Excuse me, but I am lost," the purple-haired man began, "Do you know a way out of this forest?"

Tsubasa unveiled his face to him as Isana gasped, "W-what…T-Tsubasa?!"

"I-Isana," he said, "You're finally here in the afterlife?!"

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to be out here in the forest!" Isana chuckled.

The two embraced a hug of reunion and they both laughed. Toto barked happily too nearby and approached to them.

"Awww what a cute puppy. He reminds me of…" Isana gently petted him.

"Toto? Yeah, it's him…" Tsubasa smirked.

"NO WAY!? IT REALLY IS HIM AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!?" Isana gasped.

"Well…maybe not the same actress as Terry but still the same exact breed as Cairn Terrier," he replied with a shrug.

"So then, do you feel better? You're not infected anymore, right?" Isana asked.

"Yeah, I am cured," Tsubasa smiled.

"I'm so glad. I remember your times during Lynwin-Mu too as a stripper. Anyway, do you know how to get out of this forest?" Isana added.

"Well, I have a cottage around here actually. We can rest there tonight and maybe put some pieces of the past puzzles together. Tomorrow, I'll help you find your way out," Tsubasa offered.

"I really appreciate that, thank you," Isana smiled.

"Have you found Hikaru yet?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sadly no," Isana shook his head, "I hope he's somewhere…safe."

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

Kotarou woke up with heavy breathing of stress and anxiety. He found himself in his old room again with Misae but there was no baby carriage. However, a small baby rattle was on the bedside table. He realized that he and his wife were young-looking again after their deaths on Earth.

"Honey, is that you!?" Kotarou asked, gently shaking her to wake up.

Misae opened her eyes and yawned to see her husband back in his youthful days. She realized that they were finally in the afterlife realm as they told by a friend.

"K-Kotarou," she barely whispered.

"M-Misae!" he cried in her arms, "I AM SO SORRY! I failed to save Kaede and…"

"It's not your fault…I was informed on what happened that night after I died…a friend promised us to reunite but my soul was hidden in a strange world. But now that's all in the past…we need help!"

"Of course, we will find him!" Kotarou answered, before seeing the rattle, "Wait, is that?"

"Yes…it was Kaede's," Misae said.

"Well, if we are fortunate, we should find the Suiei Gods and see if their magic can help us locate him," she suggested.

At first Kotarou was unsure about it but the fact that they're already dead didn't matter at this point. It was time to find their son indeed. Who knows how much power could be in this realm that may help them?

"Alright. Hopefully we'll find someone or if we find them, we can ask," Kotarou nodded.

* * *

**At the Suiei Temple: Before the Incident**

Alex sat down alone on the marble floor and meditated through his thoughts. So much has happened again now that the second final battle was over and concluded. The people of Olympia Magna and all its societies were finally at peace once more with the restoration of Atlantis. As for the residents of the Underworld, the ex-Shadow Mafia and Stefani were both starting over with a fresh start.

He had no idea if any other residents left or moved on, but it didn't matter; he was finally at peace with himself…both his real name, his self-consciousness, and his sexual orientation. Part of it was the teachings of family and love from his descendant to enable him on self forgiving as well as forgiving others. But more so, he made the effort to at least start swimming again like old times.

Pandora and Dodecadron were finally remarried and happily together with their family including Rasputin. It had been some time since he last saw them. Rasputin wrote a letter to him about talking to that "woman" of his past but so far it was little progress. However, both Matryona and Varvara were free to visit the mother without any problems.

_It won't be easy for them, especially with the mother_, he thought, _but can a past sin so horrifying and that deep be forgiven after an infinitive amount of time? How else did Rasptuin get here the if he didn't end up in the ashes of hell?_

Cali walked into the shrine and meowed. He turned to her as Steve also arrived.

"Looks like you found a boyfriend," Alex chuckled.

"Brother? Are you here?" Sergi asked as he arrived.

"I am, what news do you bring?" the older one questioned.

"Oh nothing much. Mom and dad are waiting for you back home," Sergi answered.

"Then I suppose we shall go home for some pasta then," Alex smiled.

"Sure thing, Sandro," Sergi replied his smile. The two left the shrine as Suiei Marotta smiled from behind. He was happy for his human counterpart to finally let go of the pain of the past.

"I am so proud of you," he smiled as the other gods appeared too.

"Yeah well…took him long enough," Suiei Hazuki grumbled while Suiei Ryugazaki turned to give him a stare.

"It's clear that feeling has finally returned to him…just like his childhood," Suiei Nanase agreed.

Tachibana and Matsuoka also nodded in agreement. Nanase turned and beckoned the others to appear. Ai, Mikoshiba, and Yamazaki also stepped out as their existences were finally acknowledged. While these three gods didn't appear during the Greek times, they too have been born from their human counterparts as well as their descendants as a result of their powers grown.

"Heh, I gotta say that our team has excellent new members," Tachibana smiled.

"T-Thank you," Ai replied with a soft blush.

"Hehe," Mikoshiba chuckled as he twirled his longer hair.

"It is truly an honor," Yamazaki said.

* * *

**Tsubasa's Cottage**

The blue-haired man set up the fire place while Isana sat down on a chair. Toto was busy eating his food in the meantime. Tsubasa turned to his guest and sat down at the table with him.

"Hey, before we continue, I wanted to apologize," Tsubasa said.

"For what?" Isana asked.

"I acted strange with you after not writing any letters or stuff back when I returned to Lynwin," the other man answered, "I was rejected from my family after they realized my performance in the family business was struggled.

"I admit, I do also apologize for not being as open since Hikaru died," Isana replied, "All I ever wanted was to liberate myself from the horror that took place that night during the festival."

Tsubasa lowered his head as he recalled the day the Shadow Mafia invaded their school and killed about a dozen of students including Hikaru. That night (in Isana's perspective), he and Shin were buying something when the cloaked figures appeared and set the market area ablaze.

"I see…so Shin also suffered," Tsubasa muttered, looking at the fireplace. After a long pause, he told Isana about his days as a D.J and stripper. He also revealed to him about his betrayal from a witch who infected him.

"T-that's disturbing…I'm so sorry," Isana said.

"I'm fine now…my death has healed me of this illness. However, I swear…I will defeat that witch," Tsubasa clenched his fist as Toto softly whimpered before jumping on his lap.

"I see…that's why you're firing those arrows?" Isana asked.

"…yes," he lowered his head, "I will shoot one by one down if I have to."

* * *

**At the Stonehenge, Idaina Shire**

It was nightfall as Sergi, Alex, Haruka, Rei, Ikuya, Asahi, and Hiyori had a small campfire going. The younger Marotta brother had a telescope constructed nearby that could study the stars and any place beyond the horizon. Despite all what has happened in recent events of the LeFay family, the team could only become stronger in order to combat whatever was threatening their home.

"Sergi, are you sure you have seen new arrivals?" Alex asked.

"The book said that new souls who were freed from the Underworld should be making headway," he shrugged as he looked through the telescope.

"I don't understand…how does a book dictate such power?" Hiyori asked.

"The Mahotsukai previously protected all the realms of story safely in their world, ensuring that a story would go about the path that they have prepared for. However, after we discovered this otherworldly knowledge, they couldn't afford to risk all other stories rebel against them," Rei explained.

"That sounds…rather messy?" Ikuya shrugged, "That would mean that they wrote the original legend of the little mermaid and not even care about its outcome."

"Not all stories have happy endings," Haruka added, "But it's the same reason why we were chosen…_our Suiei Gods were created as hope for some way to reach out all the realms and give them an ending that they can look upon without regret or suffering._"

"Something tells me that's not possible…even in philosophy…" Asahi muttered, "Even with such profound power, not everyone would want to be influenced by others."

"Perhaps not," Rei nodded, "But for those who do want our help, our influence will hopefully give them the strength they need to overcome their adversaries."

Alex sat down and opened the book of the Beta Timeline (after disabling its 'live mode') and saw his other self going through a new journey in a medical field where he was studying cancer and other diseases. However, would this pathway lead him to research for Autism? He looked at the pages and saw his 26-year old man counterpart getting some help in therapy and possibly finding romance with a couple of guy crushes?

More so, what fascinated him was his fascination to Arizona unlike how he moved to California. He turned the page and saw that his other self was also on his way to forgiving himself and forgiving others (or at least most of them anyway).

"It would seem as if he is on his way to happiness…" he smiled to himself, "Hopefully he will find a means to swim again soon."

"Who…?" Ikuya asked.

"The other me…" Alex smiled, "He's got a lot of work on his hands, but our stories will give him hope to push forward."

"And from what you've told me, we are nothing more but stories in your realm?" Hiyori asked.

"…in that realm…yes. At this point in the book, three seasons were told with four movies in additional of two movies on the way…" Alex replied, "The stories of the Alpha!Timleine…or rather the story of your canonical counterparts. Neither of them nor do my other self know we truly exist…but the Beta!Me may suspect as he could be imagining it all…even typing the story out."

"Why do I get the feeling it's a paradox in a paradox?" sighed Asahi, trying his best to keep up with this.

"Because both of those realms do not have magic…" Rei answered.

"Y-you guys! I found them! There's a group of guys that arrived from the Silver Sea!" Sergi shouted as he gestured on the telescope.

Alex, Haruka, and Rei took turns and sure enough saw a group of 4 men that looked like about college-aged folks. Two of them were twins.

"I've never seen them before," Alex said.

"But they must be from either Japan or Lynwin or somewhere of our realm," Rei added.

"it's probably more of those untold stories," Haruka muttered.

"Let me look," Asahi shrugged as he took a peak and gasped, "OH MY GOD!"

"Y-you know them?!" Ikuya asked.

"The twins I can kinda recognize them but…one of the bigger guys, I…I've heard he was murdered by…those cloaked guys when they tried to conquer the world…" Asahi answered.

"The Shadow Mafia…" sighed Alex.

"Eh?" Asahi replied.

"They must have done more damage than I thought," he answered, gripping his fists a little.

"Now, now, you know that their hearts are healed," Rei reminded him.

"I know…it's just…hard to believe things sometimes…I still don't know if Rasputin will ever be forgiven…it's the same feeling I have had with those former classmates of mine," Alex said.

"If they were forgiven then I am sure Rasputin will find that happiness too," Rei smiled, "Give him his time. Didn't he take off a while ago?"

"…that he did. I have no idea what he'll be doing back in the mortal verses," he shrugged.

"Let's go gather them and bring them to the registration," Haruka replied.

* * *

**Days Later:**

The sun peaked through the cottage window as Tsubasa opened his eyes to see the first light. Isana was still sleeping. Toto also woke up as his master provided him some breakfast. It took a few days for Isana to recover but for the most part, he felt well.

A photo fell from Isana's jacket. Taking it, he realized it was their photo back from Suda East High School long ago.

_Isana, how long did you suffer such fate,_ he thought, _we really do have a lot to catch up…_

He heard a loud thud coming from the doorway. The blue-haired man grabbed his crossbow and readied himself at the door. He swung open and gasped to see another man just collapsing on the porch. He approached to the fallen person and brought him inside.

"You alright?" Tsubasa asked.

"I-I can't walk," the man replied, "I fled and ran and…."

"Well if you're asking to die…you're already dead, but the amount of injuries you have…this isn't possible!" Tsubasa observed.

"A-aahhh…t-the co-coven…th-they tried to…rid of me…" he replied before collapsing. Isana woke up to see the stranger but gasped to realize who it was.

"S-Shin?! W-what the hell happened to you?!" Isana gasped as he got out of bed.

Shin Sagae heavily sighed and grunted on his injuries, "A-after I died...I woke up in some weird realm where there were endless books and some crazy hocus-pocus. But then group of cloaked figures captured, interrogated and tortured me until everything around us collapsed."

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes and could only speculate what would be happening. After placing Shin on the bed, the injured human described the figures dressing like shadows and screeching like hyenas. One of them threatened to destroy all the realms once again as soon as they could regain Chaos from the ashes.

"C-Chaos…you mean the sworn enemy of Cosmos?" Tsubasa asked.

"Y-you know of…?" Shin asked.

"No but…a friend of the Magic Six told me some stuff. She told me a few things before I left the city and moved out here. Not that anything made sense, but I decided to come out here as sentinel," he explained.

"Hm…I need to get to them…the Magic Six," Shin replied before grunting in pain.

"You need to rest," Isana answered, "Those injuries need to heal."

"Come on Toto, let's get help from them," Tsubasa said as the dog gently barked.

"Bu-but how long will that take you to go there and back?" Isana asked.

"With these shoes…I can appear at will," the other man smiled, revealing the silver shoes.

"T-Those are…!" the other man recognized them.

Toto leaped onto Tsubasa's arms as he clicked the heels three times, envisioning the great city in his mind with the Magic Six. A swirl of magic vanished them to their destination.

"He's certainly a lot stronger both in mind, physique and in heart," Isana chuckled. Shin closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

**At the Suiei Temple:**

Cali meowed as Alex, his brother, and the other members of the Iwasame team were in the middle of meditation. Earlier in the day, some chaos struck which resulted in a family distress and potential future problems.

The cat meowed louder before jumping at Alex.

"Cali, girl, please! Take it easy on your pregnancy!" he said but the cat couldn't stop meowing.

"I-Is she going to go into labor?" Nagisa asked.

The cat stopped meowing and turned to the altar table as a figure shimmered in appearance. Toto barked as the team stopped their meditation and readied their weapons, but Alex prompted them to take it easy.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked.

"And how did you get to this holy ground?" Makoto questioned.

"If I didn't need your help, I wouldn't have come here," the man replied.

"Sounds a bit like my Suiei god," Nagisa muttered.

"You weren't part of the group from last night, were you?" Alex asked.

"What group?" Tsubasa replied.

"A few men by their names of HIkaru, Ryouta, Minao and Tadashi," he answered.

"I know of Hikaru but the others I do not know of," Tsubasa replied.

"Please tell us who you are so we can help you," Alex said.

"…My name is Tsubasa Hoshikawa and I do present to you my untold story to add to the book," the blue-haired man answered as he opened a pouch before taking out his crumpled page.

After summoning the _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_ book, they placed the page in as it adjusted its format and the wrinkles disappeared. The page was written in full as Alex briefly scanned the page before almost nose bleeding.

"Hehe, well at least someone was having all the fun," Nagisa chuckled.

"This isn't funny you know if you read the next line," Rei said, pointing to where it said HIV/AIDs.

"I was also known as Wingman," Tsubasa explained, "And how I got that illness was rather…betrayal by someone."

The animated pictured showed Jay-2 transforming into some female-looking witch and Tsubasa falling to his weakened immune system before being rescued by witch boy.

"So it seems you paid a price…but…" Rin muttered but gasped as he and the others felt their minds throbbing as the man before them…they now remember him!

"W-wait a second, i-it can't be! You were the one who opened the AIDS United – Lynwin Division!" Rei gasped.

"Indeed I was," Tsubasa smiled, "However, when I died I told witch boy to remove any memories of my existence. Now that the page has returned, those memories will finally return to your heads."

"So then, what do you need from us?" Sousuke asked.

"The witch you saw in the book…they also attacked one of my friends," Tsubasa said.

"What witch?" Makoto questioned, "What happened to you and your friend?"

"…it's rather a long story but if you look closely in that book, that witch…violated me in disguise of someone and now she and whoever her group is attacked another person," he answered.

"That's horrible!" Alex gasped.

Sergi looked at the page before turning his head away in disgust of that scene. His innocence was already somewhat tainted, but his heart remained pure as ever.

"Who is this witch that harmed you?" Rin asked.

Tsubasa lowered his head, "I don't know the name but…"

"Perhaps I can be of some help," a familiar voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see Pandora walking in as she carried a scroll that unraveled with a strange looking symbol of a sun but had spikes and forks surrounding it.

"It's been some time…Tsubasa…" Pandora said.

"Indeed," Tsubasa replied.

"What is that?!" Momo and Nitori asked.

"And how do you know her?" Rei added.

"It's a coven symbol…that represented a corrupted group of Mahotsukai…established after I became the Dark One," she replied, "I knew of their existence back in my wicked era, but I never acknowledged nor I cared to their needs. It was like they were just worshippers who were rejects on not being one with the darkness. They called themselves, the Witches of the Adversary."

"And if it is true that they are here…what do they want?" Sergi questioned.

"They only last a few minutes here as the magic in this realm is strong enough to quell their dark magic. They must have attacked that man here before they were pulled back from where ever they came from," Pandora added before snapping her fingers as Isana and Shin both appeared in the temple as well.

"More untold stories I imagine?" Nagisa added.

After a moment of confusion and introduction, Isana and Shin revealed the pages of their lives before also attaching it to the book. Alex lowered his head as he recalled what happened about Isana…

"So you do remember?!" he gasped.

"I must admit what you did was temporary clever but also foolish," Isana answered.

"You were on the verge of suicide…" Alex argued, "Taking your own life would only bring more pain around those who still love you."

"Let us not argue what has happened in the past," Makoto added, "We got bigger issues happening."

Pandora tended to Shin's wounds before he thanked her for the miracle. She nodded back with a smile.

"So then…what are we going to do now? How will we defend this land from these witches? More so, what is their objective?" Rei asked.

"That I have not paid attention to. But it's no doubt they are up to something bad…" she replied, "My husband is preparing means to return to the mortal existence. I don't know how much time he'll have available for this but without protection for my family…"

"We'll do what we can to make sure no one hurts them," Rin answered.

"What happened?" Isana asked.

"Her family fell apart after some witches took them," Nagisa said bluntly.

"Nagisa…" Rei tried to keep his attitude down.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes, "Those witches have done enough damage alright."

"Perhaps but where's….?" Shin began.

"HERE!" a familiar voice shouted.

The group turned to see Kotarou Terashima and his wife Misae. They too, carried a page for the book and was inserted in. To their horror, the Magic Six gasped at the terror of what the witches have done and the fate of their child…

"Wait a second," Sousuke said, "That child is…"

"Yes…he's our son," Kotarou answered, "Kaede…"

"He was reported to be here days earlier, but it looks like he's still kicking with the witches," Makoto added.

"Please help us…save our child!" Misae begged, "We may have failed last time but…"

"We'll see what we can do. However, our stories are done and we cannot transcend back to mortality," Alex replied.

"Do whatever you must," Kotarou answered.

The heroes looked at each other for ideas but nothing seemed to have a lightbulb moment. However…

"Maybe its time we have a proper talk with an old friend of ours…the king," Alex lowered his head as he could only wonder how Neo King Julius was doing.

* * *

**At the Stonehenge: **

After setting up a portal of communications, the king replied to the oncoming message via his Atlantean Solar Crystal.

"King! It's been a while!" Gen 1.0-Alex smiled.

"For you maybe, it's been at least 3 years for us since our last talk," he replied.

"How is Artemis?" Pandora asked.

The king lowered his head for a moment as Pandora's expression grew worrisome, but the answer was, "He is alive, but I have sent him to another world from here with two of my guards. They are looking after him in my absence."

"Why did you do that?" Pandora asked.

"He was in great danger and I couldn't afford to carry the burden of this horrible day," Julius replied, "As a matter of fact, he's in the same world as where you and your husband were from."

"Duniya…" she muttered but then gasped, "W-WHAT?! But what about the Dark Curse!? How will I even know if he's okay!?"

"Trajan's mirror is linked to our great crystal in the underwater system, as long as it glows peacefully, he lives," the king answered, "But I am sorry to not have informed you about him previously."

Had Pandora still be the Dark One she would've lashed out in such unpredictable ways, but she knew better than to question the king as she has seen all of him as Alexa and his journeys years ago. Instead, she softly smiled, "I accept your apology your majesty. But please promise yourself that you don't have to hold anymore burdens to yourself."

"I'm trying," Jullius answered, "But it's not always easy being king…especially when I have made mistakes as my younger self."

"We believe in you," Gen-1.0 Alex replied, "We always have and always will."

"Thank you," Julius smiled, "So then, I see there are more people in your paradise. Are they needed to come back to life?"

"They have untold stories of our past," Gen-1.0 Alex said, "It turns out that our paths did cross with a number of them briefly, but they have suffered a lot of horrific events and were unable to fulfill their stories."

"I understand," Julius nodded, "May I see them?"

Tsubasa, Kotarou, Shin, Hikaru, and Isana appeared at the portal hologram. A few others crowded in as the king chuckled, "My…quite a number of them. I've heard you have new senshi already assembled…Hiyori, Natsuya and Nao in addition to Ikuya and Asahi."

"Please…let us become heroes too!" Shin replied, "We want to fight for our stories."

"We are inspired by your story," Tsubasa added, "It's not fair for us to be treated like sidelines not to mention having horrible stories that only gave us pain."

"There is one possibility for you all…to join them," Julius answered, "So listen carefully…"

* * *

**1 Week Later:**

Misae sat down wth Gou, and Chigusa as the latter two transferred their powers over to her in hopes that she could too play a vital role in rescuing Kaede.

"This is…" Misae blushed at herself in the mirror as she was dressed in light clothes of a multi-piece outfit of red, white, and gold designs with a pair of long-shear like pantyhose with a crown fixed to her head in a light-red veil.

"These were my magical adaptive clothing or known as the M.A.C," Gou said, "While its desert form is my default battle use, it can adjust to whatever the environment you encounter."

"I can see that…" Misae noticed a few switches the jewelry shifted into as the rings were more suited for her fingers.

"I know your heart is crying for you son…but we do want to make sure you are ready to confront him again in case those witches try to get you," Chigusa noted.

"I know," Misae sighed, "I just want him to come back to us…whether as an adult or a kid."

"And it looks like they're here," Gou noted while trying her hardest to not fangirl the muscles she was about to witness as the room lit up with magical energy being unleashed…

**_"AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEE UP!"_**

A mega-blast of wind swept through the magical man as Tsubasa's hair rapidly spun while he danced in circles. His feet glowed to don the silver slippers as the rest of his body was covered in streams of magic. The blue hair was pushed back by his right hand as the ribbon flickered into a white headband but still had the fluff on his one side.

His Suiei Heart necklace was made of blue-sapphire engraved with the symbol of Shimogami on it. The ribbons then swirled across his trunk as it transformed into a black vest-like outfit with hues of blue and light purple with accents of white on the buttons. However, it was designed to be nice and open to see his necklace and some of his chest.

Both of his deltoids had shoulder pads made of leather but had silvery crystal-pads. The vest extended to cover the groin area and his upper legs to complete its design.

A pair of vision googles made of crystal lenses were colored in aquamarine like his swimmer goggles and black-colored wrist bands with hand guards also appeared.

While walking in the backgrounds of sky-blue and violet with high winds and several miniature-sized typhoons spinning around him, the ribbons flowed down to form his shin guards in designs like his vest and shoulder pads along with a simple pair of river sandals.

His nails were then painted in light forest green to match his eyes as he donned his Agua Fria Bow with arrows made of pure energy. Tsubasa struck his pose with his aim and fire position with a soft smirk on his face.

**_"THUNDARIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Isana closed his eyes skated his way through a background of violet, purple, and other similar shades of magic as the clouds rumbled with sound all around. The camera briefly zooms to his nails turning violet to match his eyes before the clouds wrapped around Isana's body and donning his battle clothes…

A big white full cloak with a tucked purple inner loose garment appeared with accents of orange and blue triangular-rectangle patterns around his waistline. The v-neck area was loosely open to see his chiseled chest along with his Suiei Heart necklace in lavender with the Hidaka symbol engraved. His hat was simply of a white turban with matching accents of his waistband.

The wrists were covered in golden bands as a pair of soft-slippers covered his feet. His Thunder Sword was tucked to the side as its design was in blue and white with hints of orange and a blade of black-steel.

A small pair of loop earrings appeared on both of his ears as they were made of silver. Finally, Isana opened his eyes and readied his sword in his own battle position with a soft smile yet subtle enough to keep his guard balance.

**_"TOXOTES POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKEEEE UP!"_**

Kotarou's nails glowed in light indigo as massive waves in the background roared behind him in this magical transformation. As he walked in forward fashion, the foam from the waves swirled around his groin, biceps/triceps, abdomen, and his legs and feet.

The foam dissolved into bubbles before revealing his upper arm guards as well as a pair of armored gloves with jewels of diamond, amethyst, and orange-colored crystals. The shoulder pads also appeared to protect his deltoids, but his muscled chest was left expose with its own ethnic tattoo-markings based on the design of the archerfish with lines expanding around his back and parts of his lower arms.

His long-length skirt formed in the colors of lavender, white, sky blue, and gray accents. Kotarou lifted his head up as his Suiei Necklce formed with a golden-chain design and locket as the Shimogami symbol was etched on the shell. A headband also appeared but it was more like a white bandana with similiar markings from his chest.

On his left hand was a shield-like weapon with spinning blades made of protosteel that can be controlled by his will. Finally, Kotarou opened his eyes and readied himself for his own battle with a serious facial expression.

**_"ECHINOZOA POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Hikaru's nails turned maroon while he glided his way through the background of red and purple hues. A blast of wind, rain and dust swept in the scene as several urchins and salmon swam their way past him, donning him his outfit.

His shoulders donned a pair of spiked-stylized pads as his Suiei Necklace appeared across his chest with the Hidaka symbol etched. The forehead was covered in a band made of precious metals that lifted his hair back a little before a few pieces of sapphire, diamond and orange crystals were added.

Downwards towards his legs, he gained a blue loose skirt with a white strap and orange buckle at the center. His arms and legs were both covered with wrist and shin guards respectively while he chest was left exposed containing a stylized tattoo of the sea urchin with other designs extending out of his trunk towards his exposed arms and legs.

Hikaru spun as his hands each held a spiked mace and chain that can be fused together. The man opened his eyes and smiled with a low grin before taking his battle stance.

**_"ELECTRIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

Shin spun around in a field of electricity as several lightning sparks struck his nails to turn a dark mauve. The background rained in shades of maroon and purple as he crossed his arms to accumulate more electrical magic to his body. When they dissipated, He donned a long robe lavender outfit with chest and shoulder armor made of white-gold metal with his Suiei necklace was indigo with the Shimogami emblem engraved.

The rest of the robe extended down to his legs with a pair of white-colored pants inside. His head donned a crown with a bit of horns extended to the back side. Additionally, a black-colored turban covered his head.

A pair of wrist guards made of gold appeared while his feet were covered in strapped boots with jewels of diamond, sapphire, and amethyst at the rim.

Afterwards, the strap appeared and held the lower half of the clock to his waist that included the buckle in the design of the Shimogami. The colors were black and violet with white accents. Shin opened his eyes as he donned his Unagi Cutlass and a Shimogami Diamond Shield in both his hands. He took his battle stance with his knees bent and sword up and shield out.

At last the five new Swimming Guardians stood united as the girls kept their expressions as contained as possible.

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Relays and Confidence. I am Suiei Hoshikawa! Don't let the typhoon blow you away!" _**

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Happiness and Inspiration! I am Suiei Kiryuu! Let the thunder roar with my might!"_**

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for family and friendship. I am Suiei Terashima! Beware for the waves of my tsunami will make you or break you!"_**

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for the wind and strength, I am Suiei Unita! The weather won't always favor you during my battles!"_**

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for the stars and light, I am Suiei Sagae! I'll fire you up with my energy that will leave you numb!"_**

_God, I wish I could do a transformation dance_, Misae thought while trying her hardest not to blush as these newly transformed men were in awe of their new outfits.

The Magic Six walked in with Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori walked in and saw the new men ready at last.

"It is time," Alex said, looking at Pandora and Sergi and Julius through the hologram.

"Where are we going?" Kotarou asked.

"You will be heading to Planet Duniya where power that once resided was taken away by the forces of evil. And now a dark curse has swept the land and it must be broken before more darkness comes," Pandora explained.

"There will be people who are under the influence of the curse. Don't let it discourage you from fulfilling the mission we explained to you earlier," Julius added, "Now go…find your destiny at last!"

The five new senshi linked their hands in a circle, surrounding with Misae as they could feel the raw course of magic surrounding them into the unknown void of space-time. Each of them was given a vow to follow and a promise to keep in order to preserve their powers. However, each of them held a story of pain in their hearts that will test them to see if they will truly become the next generation of heroes in the legacy of the previous warriors before them.

**~END Book 0.5~**

* * *

**COMING OCTOBER 2019!**

_The Journey of these new Swmming Guardians will collide with the characters of Planet Duniya during Book 1: The Curse of Hollywood Heights!_

**_Book 1 Synopsis:_**

Artemis Patterson is about the complete his high school years but the Dark Curse begins to weaken as his magic grows, stirring up problems. The new heroes led by Asahi Shiina and Ikuya Kirishima begin to track down but other stories clash, triggering a series of unpredictable chain reactions. What is the consequence of breaking the curse? Who is the real villain behind the creation of Hollywood Heights?


	5. One Shot: The Prince of the West Star

**『****_Free! – Series Four – Cosmos World Chronicle_****』****_  
_**フリー！– ザ第4シリーズ – コスモスワールドクロニクル  
**『**~Extra Stories Arc~**』**  
番外編

**_Book 0.5: _**_Earthly Tales of the Past _

**_Book 1.5:_** _The Prince of the West Star _**(You are here)**

**_Book 2.5: _**_Rasputin's Trail Adventure_

**_Book: 3.5: _**_Magic Six of the Resurrection!_

**_Book 4.5: _**_Darkness of the Witch! _

* * *

**_Free! Mini Movie Book 1.5:  
Haikyuu! The Prince of the West Star_**

**_Free! 別の物語版_****_:_** **_ハイキュー_****_! 西の星の王子様_**

* * *

CAST:

Kenma Kozume

Tetsurou Kuroo

Yu Nishinoya

Hajime Iwaizumi

The Four Princes of Gonisogeth:  
Toru Oikawa, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Kiyoomi Sakusa & Wakatsu Kiryuu

King Alfred Volandel

Prince Albert Volandel

Seijuuro Mikoshiba

Aoba Usami

Takuya Uozumi

Kimihiro Watanuki

**Synopsis:** The quest for Kenma's happiness begins here! So much has happened before they arrived on Planet Duniya during the Dark Curse. In the land of fairies, pixies, creatures, and magic of the four directions, an evil king desires power in the heart of the kingdom! However, the person he is after may bring a frightening, familiar face of a demon who was believed to be dead!

* * *

_Kenma stared at the witch boy through a hologram as his wish was finally being granted…but what would his price be?_

_"I will accept your talent and skill from your volleyball era," Watanuki answered, "Even if you find happiness in other realms, you will never again be able to play that sport. Never."_

_"Witch boy," Noya said, "Does this mean that if he pays the price, will he ever return to this world at least for a visit?"_

_"The wish is entirely his decision," he replied._

_"…Kenma if you truly leave us," Shouyou began to tear up a little._

_"I'll go with you," Kuroo added as the other gasped._

_"K-Kuroo!?" Shouyou, Aone, Sou, and Noya cried out._

_"We were from the same team…and I don't want him to suffer alone," Kuroo explained._

_"K-Kuroo," Kenma began._

_"You'll need someone who can bear the journey ahead and you going alone is unhealthy," he answered back._

_"Count me in," Hajime added as everyone turned to him, "Oikawa may be gone but my trauma from his antics haunts me sometimes. I need a place to have a fresh start."_

_"W-what is this?!" Shouyou answered, "Are we never going to see you guys again?"_

_"Of course, we will…well I don't know what Kenma wants but I know I would be happy to visit you again," Kuroo smiled._

_"The same with me," Hajime, "We love you and with that, we promise to return."_

_"Then…because I too died and was reborn, I want to take my chances," Noya said, "Besides, you'll need someone energetic to the mix."_

**_"The four of us will pay the price together for this journey,"_**_they wished to Watanuki._

_"Excellent," witch boy said, "Mokona…"_

_"Yep!" the dark manjuu smiled as it opened its mouth to digest a small object before it reappeared in front of the four declared travelers._

_The sterling compass activated to life, floating above them as the audience watches the magic being unleashed. The arrow spun faster and faster until everything turned black around the newly assembled team of travelers…_

**_Sakamaku airo o koete  
mada minu shinjitsu e mukau  
kako ni wa mou torawarenai  
ima wo mite itai kara_**

**_itsuka wa tadoritsuku darou  
mirai ga hakanai mono de mo  
boku ga sora ni egaku tsuyosa de  
kimi o hanasanai_**

_-Aerial by Kinya Kotani (Tsubasa Chronicle Movie OST)_

* * *

**_Welcome to the Land of Gonisogeth:_**

Clouds rushing, skies opening as two beams of light rapidly flew down towards a new, foreign land filled with mountains and forests in the nearby geography.

The prominent feature on what lies further down was a gigantic walled kingdom filled with unique towers and moats all around. Several 4-pointed star-shaped symbols were seen throughout both the kingdom and its metro.

In one of the beams of light, Kenma clutched onto Kuroo as they both screamed for their incoming landing towards the trees while Noya and Hajime were falling towards the moat, bringing a small tremor across the land around.

* * *

**The Dense Forest**

Seijuurou Mikoshiba walked through the woods alone as he was nearby to hear the screams. He had never heard such voices before, at least not since that fateful day…

However, he couldn't afford to abandon his duties, so he readied himself for whatever the danger was coming. All of what he has done so far was for the sake of this land's ruler…

* * *

**Apex Castle**

"All of the ingredients have been assembled your majesty, the last three batches will be processed as you asked, and the performance will be in your hands," one of the subjects spoke.

King Alfred listened to the progress as his eyes closed to envision his final plan approaching for the kingdom. This land was so filled with magic, yet no one has ever dared to use it to change the world. That's when he finally rose into power and began years of experimentation. Now it was almost time for all of it to come to fruit.

Another subject rushed in and quietly spoke to the first one, "Sir, I'm afraid there's a problem going on in the western forest…"

"Are you sure?" the first one asked.

"What is it now?" the king questioned.

"Nothing for his majesty to be concerned with, we'll take care of it," they replied and rushed out the main hall.

The king turned to the massive window that encompassed the entire viewing of the kingdom. His sly smile grew wider by the minute…

* * *

Kuroo opened his eyes to find himself and Kenma crashed into a pit of trees, leaves, and dirt. He was not surprised to have survived thus so far as this has usually been common when they traveled; falling from the sky. He expected to have dozens of broken bones or perhaps shattered but still fine and strong. The only thing that was weakened was his skill in volleyball.

Since their departure, they have seen other lands including a massive continent where people mourn and celebrated their lost heroes from a tragedy, an ancient land involved with swords and samurai, and on a more recent trip, a megacity that resembled like Sportsbrooke but time was frozen (thankfully that last visit was brief).

Kenma finally woke up slowly and realized that he was on top of Kuroo. They both blushed but Kuroo held onto him saying, "Don't move."

"Eh? Since when you liked this?" Kenma asked with a hint of flirt.

"No, it's not that…I hear something," he replied.

"Hm?" Kenma looked confused before turning his head to see what looked like a floating, magical creature.

"Is it a pixie? Or a fairy?" he asked.

"Stay here," Kuroo said as he got up to climb up while the miniature fled from the area. He was almost out when he was greeted by a stick about to attack him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the man shouted.

Kuroo grabbed the stick barely in time and gasped to recognize this person before him, "S-Seijuurou?"

"YOU CAN STOP SEARCHING FOR THE PRINCE! HE'S NOT HERE ROYAL GUARD!" the red-haired growled.

"B-But I…" began Kuroo when the ground gave away and they both fell into the pit as Kenma barely crawled out of the way of impact.

Kenma chuckled, "Well since that was quite an entrance, you had to do it again."

"Ugh…" Kuroo sighed while Seijuurou pulled himself back from the dirt. Kenma gasped as he recognized the red-head from Olympia Magna as the prince from another planet.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Oh no it's nothing," Kenma shrugged as he took out the compass to check it. The arrow was no longer spinning but Seijuurou gasped.

"W-What…in the name of…!? That's Oikawa's!" Seijuurou cried out.

"O-Oikawa!?" Kenma and Kuroo gasped.

"The very compass you have, that's his!" the red hair said.

"B-But we just arrived in this realm," Kenma answered, "We had no plans of making a robbery!"

"It's because Oikawa sent that compass away," Seijuurou's fixie arrived.

"W-WHHAAAT?" they all gasped.

"S-Seiji…?" Seijuurou asked.

"Well, the cat did get out of the bag," his fixie spoke, "We should get to him. This compass has chosen them. That was Oikawa's wish…"

"C-chosen?" Kuroo muttered.

"Oh my god look at this hair! How is it both blonde and black like this!?" Seiji's fascination went wild as it flew around Kenma's head.

"Wha-hahaha, stop that tickles!" Kenma laughed.

Seijuurou just stared blankly in confusion…he had no idea about Oikawa doing this. Was it in hopes for salvation?

* * *

**_Not far away…_**

Hajime sulk through the water drenching all over him as he and Noya found themselves in the water in some form of an aqueduct.

"So…where the hell do you think we ended up now?" Hajime asked.

"Hehe, I don't know but this water is nice and refreshing for once," Noya chuckled.

_God damn, he looks fabulous, now I get why Oikawa was attracted to him_, he thought, _too bad he's not open for anyone anytime soon…_

"Where did the cats run off to?" Hajime added.

"I take you mean Kuroo and Kenma?" Noya asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Well at least we still understand each other in our language so that does give us a clue that they must be close by. _Now then, finish up your shower so we can get going_…" Noya tried hard not to laugh.

Hajime was about to growl when they heard voices nearby. It sounded like a group of guards were making their way over.

"I don't like this," Hajime muttered as Noya kept a smile to his face to hide his fear.

"WHAT'S YOUR BUSINESS HERE!?" the captain of the guard growled.

"Well uh…we're just passing through," Noya smiled.

"Heh, passing through eh?! Tell me how you two got here! I advise you be quick about it!" the guard pointed his scythe at them.

Noya pointed upwards towards the sky as the guard's eyes looked disbelief.

"There's no way you men would've gotten past those walls!" he growled.

"On the contrary it was the opposite…we crashed landed here," Noya added.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE KING ONLY KNOWS HOW TO FLY! GUARDS!" the captain growled

"SIR!" the group of 10 men readied their spears.

"Heh," Noya chuckled nervously, "Hope that water didn't cool your guard off too long Haji."

"Oh no. I'm ready to take care of them whenever you are," Hajime smirked as his fingers brushed on his sword to the side.

The guards charged over and the two spun in a dance, dodging their attack. Noya jumped over the guards like a ninja while Hajime jumped towards a higher aqueduct before taking out his sword and attacking the group with a tidal wave, breaking their spears in half.

"RAAAHHHH!" Hajime shouted as his sword flickered in his power.

A few of the guards with intact spears attacked Noya but he spun a kick, striking them on their faces.

"Hehe! This is fun!" Noya laughed.

Hajime used the flat end of the blade to hit down the guards but saw the danger approaching fast as the captain charged towards him. At the last second, Noya slide in his feet to trip over the leader as the remaining crew fled from the scene.

"Heh, who were they?" Hajime asked as he stood back to back with Noya.

"No idea…but they certainly dislike visitors…" the other man answered.

* * *

**Down below the Apex Castle…**

King Alfred made his way to the prison chambers to check on the three princes: Wakatoshi Ushijima, Kiyoomi Sakusa & Wakatsu Kiryuu. His guards were successful into capturing them and stealing their magical creatures.

"Coming here to gloat on your plan?" Ushijima growled.

"Oh no, I'm here to make sure that you three will be ready for tomorrow," the king answered.

"So, you've found him?!" Kiyoomi shouted angrily.

"Perhaps but there is still some work…I must admit that my nephew has been able to avert me quite well for some time," Alfred replied, "But that's all about to change."

"You'll certainly won't get away with this! Even after you…" Wakatsu began but Alfred's magic backed him down in pain.

"W-WAKATSU!" Ushijima and Kiyoomi cried out.

"Enough talking!" Alfred replied, "By sunrise none of you will even be known to your fallen kingdoms. History will be altered, and I will have the full powers of the North, South, East, and West in my hand!"

He left the room with an evil laugh.

"I swear to god…" Ushijima growled to himself while Kiyoomi gripped on the bars.

* * *

**Back outside…**

Kenma and Kuroo followed Seijuurou and Seiji on a long pathway across the tree bridges. They were amazed at how high up they were yet the views were so stunning. The sun shined across the skies in preparation for the evening twilight. Kenma stopped in his tracks for a moment to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Kenma answered, trying to hide his fear off being so high up.

"We're almost to the village!" Seijuurou answered, "We'll be safe soon!"

Kenma resumed walking as they continued their journey. Kuroo asked Seijuurou some questions about this land and how it became this way.

"Oikawa can explain better than I do but basically we are paired with a magical mini creature at birth and they follow us around in our lives," the red-hair explained, "It's our compact with these magical beings for the last 3000 years or so."

"The walls…what are they exactly?" Kenma questioned.

"…they were built because of a tragedy 1051 years ago; monsters of disturbing shapes and sizes approached and decimated about 55% of our people. These walls are built of magic by the combined effort of our fairies, fixies, pixies, and many others," Seijuurou explained.

"Have these monsters ever tried to break in?" Kuroo asked.

"Not since that day no," he replied, "However…"

* * *

**East Garden, Apex Castle**

Prince Albert sat in the court yard, looking up at the Sakura tree. He often comes to this spot to avoid his father's abusive authorities as much as possible. He missed his cousin very much ever since the tragedy that struck 10 years ago. His family prior to taking over were the original captain of the guard team but Alfred desired a sacred treasure that was passed down for generations.

When it wasn't found, his father, led by his own loyal team, slaughtered the Oikawa clan and imprisoned the three kings. He had not met these three kings as his father forbids him to visit the dungeons. A part of him was tempted to free them but he feared his own father's growing powers that would turn this world to darkness. He didn't want to die…but the fear of leaving this castle…

_If I even try to escape, will everyone want me dead…or ransom,_ he thought.

The sun began to set down, prompting him to return to the castle.

* * *

**The Western Forest Township**

Seijuurou led Kuroo and Kenma through a town that rested within a series of trees. There was an upper court and a lower court filled with antiques, aqueducts, old time designs and other unique shops and homes. Kenma recalled this kind of style from one of the suburbs of Lynwin-Mu while Kuroo watched the villagers and their fellow creatures floating besides them.

The group climbed up a series of stairs to a massive treehouse where a bunch of different families resided. It was also the location of where Oikawa was hiding. Seijuuro led the men inside before entering a couple of hallways and reaching the top level where a false wall led to where the prince was staying.

"Yo. My prince, are you home?" Seijuurou called out as he crawled through the wall before entering the room.

He found the prince reading an old literature that he used to read back as a kid. It was a personal favorite of his stories that he couldn't afford to forget. His outfit was a mixture of a sea-green and white kimono with a black cloak from the back. He wore a simple headband over his forehead and part of his hair with aquamarine ribbons that flow on the back. If there was any form of jewelry, there was at least one golden ring.

"Hello, Prince Oikawa. I brought some visitors who wanted to see you. They said that they were from outside the walls. It's crazy but Seiji befriended them already," he reported.

Kuroo and Kenma followed suit and sure enough recognized Oikawa immediately. However, they tried their hardest to not react to this in an awkward way. Was it because that this Oikawa was different than their Oikawa from their world…or was it…?

Oikawa's expression went from calm to a gasp of confusion and concern. He quickly grabbed Seijuurou by the hand to speak in his mind. He listened before saying, "B-But wait! You don't realize this but…they have the compass! Did you summon them possibly?!"

The prince looked at the two men before him with fascination before nodding.

"How did you understand what he was saying?" Kenma asked.

Oikawa got up from his seat and extended his hands out to them, prompting them to touch. They followed suit.

**_"Pleased to meet you gentlemen…make yourselves at home, my name is Toru Oikawa…"_**

* * *

**The Dense Forest**

Nishinoya and Hajime continued their way through the forest. So far there was no luck in Kenma or Kuroo but they knew that it was a matter of time.

"I honestly wonder what realm this is," Noya muttered as he saw a few fairies flying around.

"Something that we don't have back home," Hajime shrugged.

The two found themselves at the edge of a cliff where a valley spanned beyond the horizon where a massive castle stood in the distance. There were also massive walls even beyond.

"Must be some protective kingdom," Noya said.

"Whatever it is, they must be hiding something," the other man agreed.

"Good heavens what are you guys doing here?" a voice asked.

The two turned and readied their weapons but turned out to be a civilian based on the clothes he wore. They were like a blend of peasant but somewhat tidy and clean. He was a blond man with curls that wrapped to the side with shorter cut by his ears. His eyes were a blend of green-gray. A pet capybara was also present.

"It's not safe, they're out hunting!" he told them.

"Who's hunting for who?" asked Hajime.

"Just follow me if you wish to live," the man said.

Hajime and Noya looked at each other for a second before nodding. However, Hajime kept his sword at the ready as they followed the stranger back to the forest before heading down.

"Just who are you exactly? You name?" Noya asked.

"Aoba Usami. My creature friend is a Capybara named Usaki," he answered.

"If you don't mind, would you please tell us what is happening?" Hajime asked.

"…It's horrible. Our kingdom has been at war with its own family. The current king desires to lock up our home from the outside but to do that…"

* * *

**Oikawa's Hideout**

Seijuurou watched the two men talking to the prince as he wondered where they came from and if there was any means to escape…would it be possible? After all, he grew up here and despite having his fairy Seiji, curiosity grew stronger.

"So, does everyone here have a fairy?" asked Kenma.

**_"Yes, all of us have a fairy or some sort of a creature given at birth. These pets follow throughout our entire lives,"_** Oikawa explained mentally.

"I don't see yours here," he said.

Oikawa's face turned grim and he lowered his head, **_"He's not here Kenma…my baby has been taken away from me thanks to my dreaded uncle."_**

The prince took the compass and blew on it, but nothing happened. After reconnecting his hands to them he continued, **_"This compass was our way to keep in touch. Every time I blew on it, the compass glows and my baby would come to me and we travel around together."_**

"May we ask why you are in hiding?" Kuroo added.

**_"My uncle is King Alfred Volandel, he has been hunting me down ever since he captured the other three princes of our land. By forcing us to use our powers, he wants to close this land forever. If he succeeds, no one can get out nor come in. The rule will be absolute and death sentencing…"_**

"I'm so sorry Oikawa," Kenma said as he never thought he would develop sympathy for this Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled and turned to him, **_"It's alright…I can still communicate with you this way. Here…take this ring. And Kuroo, take the compass."_**

The prince put on the ring to Kenma's finger with a warm smile. As he turned to Kuroo for the compass, Kenma's vision turned black as he saw fragments of what was all happening to the past…

_The slain of the king and queen_

_A strange, flying object looking like a rug_

_A young man escaping for his life as the castle burned down behind while another man being kept hostage by the shadow of the current ruler._

Kenma gasped in horror as his eyes widened and nearly teared up…however the visions began to warp as it brought him to the past…

* * *

**Flashback: 10 Years Ago, Apex Castle Grounds**

"3…2…1, ready or not, here I come!" a young Oikawa cried out as he lifted his head from the wall and began the search for his cousin. It was rather late in the day to do this, but it still didn't stop them from having fun.

The prince walked through the main pathway to the gardens as he expected to find Albert here every time; be it a bush or a statue but…

Oikawa started to get more nervous by the minute. However, a little wave of magic created a rose with a scent that should attract his cousin should do. The young prince continued his search for about 5 more minutes but started to panic and feel his heart beat rising.

"W-WHERE ARE YOU!? ALBEERRTTTTTTT!" he screamed.

A small globe of light appeared in front of him before it shifted into a lantern. Oikawa realized that it was the power of his cousin, signaling the proximity. He followed it towards the far end of the garden where Albert Volandel stood by the fountain and the Sakura tree.

"I figured you'd find me here," Albert smiled.

"Yeah but we're gonna be late for supper! There's no way we'll get back in time!" Oikawa panicked.

"Hold my hands," the cousin answered, "Close your eyes…and concentrate…"

The two linked their hands together as Albert continued, **_"As long as we are together…we'll always find a way home…"_**

They turned to see a series of light orbs and lanterns building a pathway back to their families. Albert and Oikawa found the royal family just assembling at the dinning area as Alfred the advisor sat next to King Aobajohsai as the advisor while Queen Kitagawa smiled at the two boys arriving in time.

"We have your favorite Miso soup with tofu," the queen told Oikawa.

"And there's plenty of soba and of course pizza too for Albert," Aobajohsai added.

"Oh and Albert, don't forget you have a field trip with your classes too," Alfred reminded his son, "They're going to the zoo in the northern village."

"B-But…it's Oikawa's birthday tomorrow and I want to be with him!" Albert replied.

"You'll get to spend time tomorrow afterwards, okay?" the father answered.

* * *

**Before sunrise:**

Queen Kitagawa woke up Oikawa and brought him to the hallways as King Aobajohsai led them to a hidden area of the castle. Even though it was probably too early to reveal the birthday gift, the mother could not sleep well.

Oikawa followed his parents to a sacred area of the castle where a room filled of gold, jewels, and other treasures kept sacred were secured here as well as a second room that looked like some sort of a place to perform magical deeds.

A little rug was sleeping on the stone floor but it looked up to see the new master. It soared over to Oikawa, cuddling him for warmth as the boy giggled before it flew around the room like a wild ping pong ball.

"Oikawa, this is your gift from the heavens…the flygande matta. It is the very reason why you didn't have a fairy or a creature upon birth. Your power as the West Star will be tied to this carpet, giving you abilities far more than the civilians. It will also be tied to the North, East, and South Stars who wait for your rising," the father explained.

"In other words, happy birthday son," the mother smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I-I can fly?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes…you can ride on this carpet and together with the compass, you'll be able to navigate where your heart desires," the king explained.

* * *

Albert returned to the palace when he saw Oikawa up high on the castle walls. Albert waved to see him upon sight. Oikawa jumped down as Albert screamed for a second, but the carpet caught the young boy and soared over to him.

"W-what in the name of…!? H-how did you do that!?" Albert gasped.

"It's for my birthday gift and as well as the uprising duty of becoming the Prince of the West Star," Oikawa smiled, "With this, we can travel together! Hop on, let's go flying!"

Albert hesitated for a second but took Oikawa's hand and they took off. The carpet soared high above as they could see how small everything looks compared to walking. A group of birds were nearby, flying across the scenery. The two kids smiled happily as the sun began to slowly go down for the late afternoon.

"The skies…it's so beautiful," Albert said, "Sometimes I just wish we can just fly away and go out on our own adventure."

"Maybe that day will come," Oikawa replied, "Albert…I know you've always wanted to see the world. To tell you the truth, I too want to see the rest of it all. And from what it looks, there's a big body of water beyond here."

"You think we can check it out?" Albert asked.

"Sure, we got some time before the banquet," Oikawa smiled.

They soared their way towards the ocean, but it didn't take too far until they struck something electrical, zapping them and the carpet. Albert fell off and screamed. Oikawa gasped as he and the carpet soared down to grab him.

"HANG ON!" Oikawa cried out.

Albert grabbed his hand and they settled themselves again as the carpet shed a few of its fibers off from the attack.

"What was that?!" Albert asked, terrified.

They looked up to see what looked like a cloud of darkness taking root of the skies. It was as if something was keeping them trapped here.

"We should get back," Oikawa said, "Maybe mom and dad might know…"

* * *

The two boys soared back to the palace as they saw bright lights as expected for the banquet. However, upon landing they saw what looked like a bunch of fires exploding out throughout the castle.

"W-what's happening!?" Albert gasped, hiding behind Oikawa as the prince stood in silent shock.

Several guards approached to them and grabbed them apart from each other.

Alfred Volandel approached to the scene with an evil grin on his face, declaring, "The Oikawa Era has come to an end, now rising our wings of Volandel!"

The magic carpet smacked into the guards, releasing Oikawa from their bonds. He got on the ride and tried to grab Albert, but the guards were shooting arrows towards him.

"GO!" Albert cried out, "GET YOURSELF OUT!"

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" he shouted.

"SIEZE HIM! THE OIKAWA CLAN MUST DIE TONIGHT!" Alfred shouted, blasting a dark magic at Oikawa's neck before ripping out his voice.

The carpet flew fast and wide, escaping the castle as Oikawa screamed Albert's name but realized he couldn't make a sound. The compass glowed softly in his hands, emitting warm energy to put him to sleep as he muttered for his parents…

From there, Oikawa has been in hiding with Seijuurou, Aoba and a few others from the civilian villages. The vision took Kenma, showing all the proceeding events that followed. One day, Oikawa blew on the compass, but the carpet didn't appear to him as the carpet was torn to shred by the king upon capturing it.

Another day, an old man gave him a ring that would allow him to speak to other people by holding hands. It allowed communication to be shared throughout the village. A hideout was then built for him in the tree with Seijuurou and Aoba being the guards for the prince.

The news of the other princes being captured one by one broke Oikawa's heart, fearing that without them, there was no way to overcome the tyrant. In desperation, he made a wish to a witch and sent the compass on its way…hoping for it to reach someone beyond the space-time…

* * *

**Present Day:**

Kuroo looked at Kenma's face tearing up a little. Even Seijuurou and Seiji noticed something off.

**_"Is something wrong?"_** Oikawa asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine," he shrugged it off.

"My prince, we need to close up for the night," Seijuurou said, "Where should I take them?"

Before he could link his hands, the wooden wall busted open as a group of men dressed in soldier-like outfit.

"YOU!" growled the red-hair, "GET THE HELL OUT!"

The captain of the guard shoved the red-hair out of the way and grabbed Oikawa's hand, "My prince…you must get out of here! The king is searching for you."

**_"Very well captain,"_** Oikawa nodded.

"W-what…are you guys…!?" a confused Seijuurou asked but another explosion from below revealed a group of cloaked figures.

"After being chastised by the king, I had to get here as fast as possible but it's too late!" Takuya Uozumi growled.

The guards fought off the cloaked figures but they were no match. The mysterious beings grabbed Oikawa before punching Kenma and Kuroo down to the floor. Seijuurou tried to get to them but he too was delivered a blow before falling out.

What felt like an eternity was only a half hour as nightfall was approaching and everyone woke up. Kuroo checked Kenma's face for a bruise but it was small and brief. He took out a cloth to clean up the dirt on his face.

"The prince is gone, and I failed to do it!" Takuya growled.

"So, you really pretended to be by the king's side?" one of the villagers asked.

"We were," Kazuki answered, "But now it's failed!"

"What's going to happen now?" Kenma asked.

"With all four of the princes finally in the king's hand, he will open up the Reign of Shadows, eliminating all the creatures and absorbing their powers to become the God of Darkness," an elderly man spoke.

"We have to do something!" Kuroo answered, "This can't be the end!"

"But what about Hajime and Noya?" Kenma added, "We haven't found them either!"

"We failed…the time of darkness is upon us," the old man sighed.

Seijuurou turned to the side and wondered if Aoba was nearby to see the news or whatever happened.

"Hey, wait a sec, Oikawa left us the ring and the compass behind. Maybe he realized he was going to be taken away in the first place," Kenma looked at it.

"THE RING!?" gasped Takuya, Kazuki, and a few others.

"The ring and the compass have embedded some of his powers…with them, there might be something that can be done," the old man nodded.

"YES! LET'S GO! WE CANNOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME!" Seijuurou nodded.

"This is our war now," agreed Kuroo.

* * *

Oikawa opened his eyes and expected to be in the dungeons but rather this place was a blasted desert with endless sand storms. His mind throbbed a headache to him as he tried to find some shelter to shield his eyes.

**_"Hello darling…still sleeping I see?"_** a voice asked.

He turned to see a doppelganger of himself wearing savage-like clothing made from lion cloth and outfits that only a prostitute would ever dare to wear.

**_"I guess you don't remember me because of your blessed…or rather cursed life as a prince. Maybe…you should just give into the king and accept your instincts. You do realize that the others believe in you for now but once they learn the truth about us…"_**

"NO! I am not like you!" the other Oikawa shouted, "I have pushed you away many times and once more you won't take this body of mine!"

**_"You may be a prince on the outside, but you are just as a sinner like mine…"_** the other man smirked, **_"Tell me darling…will your cousin ever accept your sins if he finds out the truth about us?"_**

"You have certainly ruined my previous life! I won't let you do it again in this one!" Oikawa vowed, "And no. I am just as awake as you are but unlike you, I know how to keep my dick in my pants and maintain a charade that even you failed to do!"

**_"Haven't you realized it yet? You do know why the family was destroyed…deep down in your heart…"_** the darker counterpart replied.

"Is this because I was reborn? Did you come out to play already!?" the original Oikawa replied, "**_Did you do something to Uncle Alfred!? YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU!?"_**

The other Oikawa growled in guilt and was ready to hit him but stopped and saying, **_"You will one day hear from me again darling…and when that time comes…you will end up in an endless cycle of sins. Your revenge to the tiger is still at large…"_**

The prince woke up from the nightmare and sure enough found himself behind the bars but recognized three other men as the other princes from this land. All of them were hopeless and broken as he was. The truth was at hand and he cried silently…hoping that the others will defeat this villain before he too resurfaced to the dark side…

* * *

**The Hall**

King Alfred and Prince Albert sat down at the long table. As usual, Albert twirled on his food before eating the noodles with a sad sigh. Every night he had to face his father boasting about his life and climbing up to power. It was always the same…over and over…

"I know something that will cheer you up," Alfred said.

Albert looked at him with disbelief until the father added, "I have found someone dear to you…your cousin."

"T-Toru…?" he muttered.

"Yes…your beloved Toru," the king said, getting up from the seat, "I have him here alive…as promised. You were right, I could never kill family no matter how precious it is."

"W-where is he?!" Albert asked as his heartbeat was starting to accelerate.

"I'll bring you to him," the king said.

* * *

Aoba led Hajime and Noya through the woods as nightfall was approaching. Upon his Capybara panicking in fright, it was clear that the worst has happened.

"They found him…didn't they?" he muttered.

"Who?" Noya asked.

"Our prince…Toru Oikawa…" began Aoba.

"HOLD ON! You mean…" Hajime gasped as Noya's jaw dropped.

"Do you both know him…?" Aoba asked.

"Long story, but…go on," Noya replied.

"He's been taken by the king and now our fears are about to come to haunt us all," Aoba answered, "The king has been searching for him. Now that he's been found…those are the ingredients."

"Ingredients?" Hajime asked.

"What does he plan to do?" Noya added.

"A terrible curse…one to plague us all to death," Aoba said.

"Ok, that does it, we are gonna find our friends," Hajime replied, readying his sword.

Aoba turned to the capybara and said, "You know what you gotta do."

The creature nodded before making a loud bellow and it transformed into a gigantic Bandersnatch. Aoba got on and beckoned the others to join.

"Hang on you guys! We got a battle upon us!" Aoba pulled the reins of the beast before riding through the woods at a much faster pace.

* * *

Kuroo, Kenma, Seijuurou, Takuya and Kazuki along with several of the villagers arrived at the mainstream aqueduct that flows in the direction to the Apex castle. They were given three barrels to stuff themselves into. Seijuurou sent his fairy to find Aoba in the meantime.

Once they were secured in each, the villagers closed the lid and pushed them to the system. The night skies continue to remain candid and calm, but it was only a matter of time.

"Are you okay Kenma?" Kuroo asked, "You need to hang on?"

Kenma wrapped his arms around him from behind, "Like this?"

Kuroo blushed for a moment but nodded.

"Hang on you guys, there's gonna be a little fall ahead," Seijuurou announced as he was followed by Kuroo and Kenma in the second barrel and Kazuki and Takuya in the third.

The three barrels fell off and landed in the lower aqueduct. The pairs tumbled on each other as Kuroo was on top of Kenma in quite a near missionary position while Kazuki was nearly in a doggy position for Takuya.

"Heh, that was quite a ride, are you boys alright?!" Seijuurou laughed, "At this rate we'll get to the palace in no time!"

"A-are you alright Kazu?" Takuya asked.

"Y-Yes…" the other man bushed as he could almost feel the captain's bulge from the pants, "I-If we save our kingdom…d-do…"

"Do what?" the captain questioned.

"Go out with me!?" Kazuki cried out in embarrassment.

"I thought it was already official," laughed Takuya as he sniffed on the other man's hair, "I wouldn't mind a date."

Kuroo and Kenma were either blushing for themselves or for the other guys.

The water in the canal began to drain away as the ride suddenly came to a bumpy and rough stop. Annoyed, Seijuurou broke free to see what happened.

"W-what happened to the water!?" Kazuki asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…" muttered Takuya.

"It never ran dry unless…" Seijuurou began.

"NO!" Takuya gasped, "DUH! WE HAVE TO HURRY! THE KING HAS BEGUN THE FINAL PLAN!"

The five guys ran, following the way to the castle.

* * *

**The Underground Prison**

Alfred open the door to the basement and told Albert that he only has 5 minutes to talk to Oikawa. The prince ran down the stairs, eager to find his cousin once more. He could even sense his magic.

He arrived at the chamber where he saw the four princes before his eyes. He had no idea they were all together here!

"W-who are you?" asked Kiyoomi.

"I-I'm Albert…the son of…" began the prince.

"Y-You shouldn't have come here!" Ushijima cried out.

"It's a trap!" Kiryuu realized.

"NO! I am not like my father! H-How can I get all of you guys out?" he asked.

Oikawa turned to see him and tried to scream out his name but once again the voice wasn't present. But in desperation he was trying to lure Albert to…

"O-Oikawa!" Albert cried, running to hold his hand, "I swear, I'll get all of you guys out!"

A shadow loomed over him as King Alfred walked to the scene with a smirk on his face.

"F-father?" Albert asked.

The king raised his hands and cast a sleeping spell on the five princes before using his dark magic to send them all and himself to another location in the castle. When it was done, they all woke up outside on the high tower of the castle. An engraved circle with an inverted pentacle was crafted by the hooded figures. From there, they woke up.

"Each of you guys represent a direction of our kingdom," the king explained, "Ushijima of the North, Sakusa of the South, Kiryuu of the East, and Oikawa of the West."

"Why am I here?" his son questioned, "What's with the central point?"

"You are the spinning arrow my son, as soon to be nothing more than my power…you will point the direction of my power and my reign to an eternal darkness!"

"I-I can't move!" Albert gasped, realizing he was just as trapped as the others, "FATHER, WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Did you honestly think I was gonna let you take over my kingdom after I grow old?" Alfred asked.

"Y-YOU TRAITOR! YOU GONNA SACRIFICE YOUR SON?!" Ushijima yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THIS TO A CHILD!?" Kiyoomi shouted.

Oikawa's eyes widened in horror as he could hear his darker counterpart laughing in his head. It was just the same as he betrayed his family to the nerbils…he couldn't relive this again.

"ENOUGH!" the king roared as he used his dark magic to electrocute all five of them for a moment before resuming his conversation to the cloaked figures.

After several moments, the circle glowed in purple-black light, lifting the group up to the skies with the circle beneath them. The king followed and chanted an incantation as Albert could feel his body being drained of magic. The "human compass" turned towards the east, prompting the skies to turn bright red like a sunrise before starting to fade black.

Out of this darkness, a group of demons and twisted monsters grew, invading more of the villagers both in the kingdom and out in the forests. Despite this the rise of darkness was slowing down, almost at a stop.

"W-why isn't this working?!" he growled but gasped to see that Oikawa's ring was missing.

"DAMN IT!" the king swore, "However…I can still drain the magic to fulfill my plan!"

* * *

The five men rushed through the halls of the castle, hoping to find a place to locate the evil king. But it didn't take long that the walls exploded as several multi-headed demons and orcs and gigantic corrupted fairies stormed in.

"RUN!" Kuroo shouted.

Seconds after, another explosion destroyed the monsters to dust. Everyone turned to see Aoba, Hajime, and Noya on the Bandersnatch. Seiji was also present in the reunion.

"Looks like the cats finally joined us," Hajime smirked.

"Kurrooo! Kenmmmaaa!" cheered Noya happily.

"Alrighty, let's get to work!" Seijuurou said, "We got a king to checkmate!"

* * *

Everyone ran up a series of flights as Hajime and Noya combated the monsters apart. Aoba and the Bandersnatch also fought a few of the beasts down. Takuya led the others to a launcher device that would give the users temporary flight.

"Here, take this Kenma," Kuroo said, returning the compass, "I realize that you have linked to Oikawa more closely. Give this and the ring to him."

"DRAGON KING BLADE!" shouted Hajime in the distance, taking down a larger flying demon.

Noya spun with his legs, performing leg kicks on the smaller demons before punching them by their bellies and exploding their guts out.

Seijuurou and Seiji stood nearby, giving a prayer to the deceased king and queen, _"I hope you can hear us. Your son needs help; please revive his magic carpet!"_

A soft bell was heard, Seijuurou screamed to fire the launcher. Kenma suited himself in and after a struggle of turning the crank, the launcher exploded as he soared out, flying fast and high to find the king.

THERE! He saw the magical circle where the king and the five princes were at.

"WHAT THE…WHO DARES!?" the king shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenma charged as he readied his legs to kick punch. A force field bounced him back, prompting him to fall.

"MU-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" the king roared, "YOU FOOLISH BOY! THINKING YOU CAN BREAK MY SPELL!? YOU ARE ALL TOO LATE!"

The five prince's eyes were closed shut as the king chanted, "Castle of the Apex! Complete thy spell to start the reign of shadows! Enlighten me with knowledge! Grant me immortality! And open, THE REIGN OF SHADOWS!"

The compass fell out of Kenma's pocket, but it glowed in response to the magic being unleashed from the circle. Seconds later, a warmth of light caught Kenma beneath his body. It transformed into the newly revived magical carpet!

"T-this is…!" Kenma gasped.

Everyone gasped to see the magic carpet back to life once more. Its fibers and colors of white, blue, purple, and gold with a compass-based design just like the object. With a sigh of relief, Kenma and the carpet soared back to the site of battle as the king grew out a pair of dark wings, absorbing all the magic from the princes and the villagers.

"The carpet! The seal has broken?!" the king gasped.

In response, Kenma and the king fought different blasts of magic at each other. The king had no idea who this stranger was nor that it mattered, the darkness had to be fulfilled.

"HANG ON OIKAWA!" shouted Kenma, "I WILL RESTORE THE RING TO YOU!"

"HAHAHAHA, YOU CAN'T EVEN USE IT BOY! GIVE IT UP!" the king roared.

Kenma dodged more of the dark magic, realizing it was only wasting time to stop the darkness from spreading.

"W-what can I do, Oikawa, please tell me!?" Kenma cried out.

**_"Use the power of the ring Kenma!"_** Oikawa's voice echoed.

"But how?! How can I use such magic!?" Kenma asked.

**_"There's more to magic that lies in the ring…the love of my people who remember the golden age. And also…I met someone in dreams…someone who has prayed for you to be happy…he wishes you to find happiness and believes in you,"_**the voice replied.

"I-It can't be!" Kenma gasped, "NEO KING JULIUS!?"

**_"Yes, I have met him once…and he has spoken to me about you. You are a very brave man Kenma. I know you can fight this demon to dust! Use the ring! GO! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! My people are strong, but they need you to save all of us!"_**

Back below, the darkness almost encompasses the entire kingdom as everyone stared at what the outcome was going to be. Kuroo never felt more nervous in his life than seeing Kenma doing this battle alone. Their past trips were always battles fought together but this one…

"Hehehe the darkness is almost complete and my wish shall be realized…" the king began but gasped to see the ring glowing on Kenma's finger.

"YOU ARE DONE KING OF THE FAIRIES!" Kenma shouted, raising his hand up with his hair blowing through the air.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN USE THAT RING!" the king roared back.

The ring glowed brighter as both he and the carpet were glowing in energy before soaring back, charging at the bastard. The carpet transformed into a massive bird with wings powerful as the storms of monsoons. Several buildings collapsed in response to the powers unleashed.

Several of the villagers ran for cover as everything around cracked and shook.

"STOP THIS! THIS IS OVER!" the king shouted, unleashing another dark blast but it was no use.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenma screamed angrily, determined to break the seal. He ran up the bird's back before propelling himself forward.

The king gasped as the energy smacked into him. Kenma's foot struck the head of the king, cracking it open but there was nothing inside…but pure shadows. The ring on his finger also shattered, its power finally fulfilled.

Alfred dissolved away into the shattered glass as Kenma and the five princes fell into the unknown…

* * *

The ex-volleyball man woke up and found himself in a hospital-like room with some bandages. Kuroo, Hajime, and Noya gasped in tears of joy before hugging him. While it was already the next day, the darkness was still clinging onto the kingdom and it needed to be removed.

Oikawa walked into the room with Albert and the other three princes before laughing in joy that the battle was finally over.

Seijuurou, Aoba, Takuya and Kazuki also walked in, thanking everyone for all their efforts. When Oikawa saw Hajime, he felt his heart ache a little and the dark side speaking to him, but he shrugged it off with a smile. Hajime had never seen this version of him acting very kind or rather someone of value to this world.

"I must admit you do remind me of someone I knew," Hajime confessed as he and Oikawa sat on the bench outside the room.

"I'm sorry if I do remind you of that person," Oikawa replied, "Was he always bad?"

"…I think he made some terrible mistakes and while he did blow away chances to improve himself, I do miss him once in a blue moon. I only wished he could've done better things for our community," he added.

"I see," Oikawa lowered his head, "I am sure that when all is said and done, I'll do whatever it takes to help my community. Even if I fear what is yet to come…I'll make sure we start over in the right direction."

"Well, whatever your story was, there is a future to behold for," Hajime answered, "I am sure you know what you have to do."

"Of course, Iwa-chan," he winked as Hajime blushed madly for a second.

"I guess some things of you and him don't change," Hajime turned to the side.

_Forgive me_, Oikawa thought, _but…I do want to tell you the truth…but for now, let us solve today's problem. When our paths cross again…_

* * *

**Later:**

The team and everyone from the villages gathered at the ruins of the castle to listen to witch boy.

"I assume you remember," Watanuki's voice echoed through the hologram, "I require compensation Kenma."

"W-what could you possibly want from this realm?" the ombre hair man asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Oikawa presented the compass and the magic carpet, "How about these? Will they work? I know I handed the compass away temporary but…"

"NO!" gasped Seijuurou, "If you give it away this time, we'll lose all the magic from this realm for sure!"

"I do remember using this as a price before…however…if you truly intend to end this magic, your walls will crumble, and the unknown will return," witch boy warned them, "I will transfer its ownership to Kenma so he and the others can resume their traveling. As for the magic carpet…I think Seijuurou might make use of it. As I told you before Oikawa, _the price must be something of value from you heart."_

"Huh? Me?" the red hair asked.

Oikawa looked down at the ground for a moment…he wasn't sure what else would be enough to pay the price for this wish. All he ever wanted was to be a family again despite losing his parents from the massacre years ago. He enjoyed the carpet ride with Albert, but it wasn't enough to keep the family safe. The only other option could be…

"Then let me retire from royalty, I do not wish to be a part of it," Oikawa said, "That is my price."

"EEHH!?" the other three princes asked as Albert lowered his head.

"If we can break apart our powers, it won't ever be in the wrong hands again," Oikawa smiled sadly, "Even the powers of the unknown will weaken, and this world won't have to suffer anything magical again."

"Quite a bold move you are about to make," Watanuki replied, "Your inheritance and the ties to all the magic in this realm."

"Seijuurou," Seiji smiled sadly, "As much as I hate to admit it, I will miss you…but they're right. We can't co-exist. Our magic has brought miracles, but it too has brought evil and wrath."

The red hair lowered his head before answering, "I will miss you too."

"I guess this is it, old buddy," Aoba rubbed the fur of his capybara. It moaned in sadness but licked his face in response.

"Go travel with Kenma and the others and don't forget the magic carpet._ However, I do sense someone who might be your potential soulmate…_" the fairy teased.

"Eh?" the red hair blushed as the magic carpet flowed around him in a hug.

"Hehe, sounds like you got some love making to find," Ushijima chuckled.

"Do you want to join us?" Kenma asked.

"I…I uh…well, I guess there's not much left of here that I want," he shrugged, "My fairy here was my companion ever since I lost my parents at a young age."

"We'll start fresh and new without a monarch to hover over us," Takuya nodded.

"Very well…good luck to all of you," witch boy said before ending the communication.

Seiji transformed into a key before soaring towards the high tower of the castle, using its power to unlock the walls and ending the magic and darkness. The dark walls crumbled as everyone watched the skies returning to normal while Kenma and his allies along with Seijuurou activated the compass before departing.

The magic of the animals and fairies dissolved into particles of light, reaching high to the heavens as everyone waved a farewell to their partners.

"Thank you for helping us!" Oikawa waved a farewell.

"We do appreciate all your help," Aoba thanked the four men.

"We'll miss you!" Albert smiled a tear.

The magic swirled around Seijuurou, the carpet, Kenma, Kuroo, Noya and Hajime as they could feel the blast of wind taking them onto the next world.

"If you do come back, hopefully this land will be in better condition," added Takuya. The other three princes nodded in agreement.

"Right," Kenma nodded as he held hands with Kuroo before vanishing through the winds.

As they departed, the kingdom of Gonisogeth became an open territory as neighboring lands came to aid before setting up a new era. Oikawa and the ex-princes were able to live out ordinary lives as Albert also started a new journey by swimming out to the ocean and having his own beach home. Aoba and the guards joined forces on a new guard team.

_My happiness_, Kenma thought as he closed his eyes, _is…_

**~Book 1.5: END~**

* * *

**~Book 2.5: Rasputin's Trial Adventure~**

_Rasputin's Trail Adventure_ continues from the moment he departed Idaina Magna and before he falls into the curse of Hollywood Heights! Find out how he made his way back to the mortal realm and starts his road to redemption starting with our friends from BIONICLE!


	6. Rasputin's Trailblazer Adventure 1

**『****_Free! – Series Four – Cosmos World Chronicle_****』****_  
_**フリー！– ザ第4シリーズ – コスモスワールドクロニクル  
**『**~Extra Stories Arc~**』**  
番外編

**_Book 0.5: _**_Earthly Tales of the Past _

**_Book 1.5:_** _The Prince of the West Star_

**_Book 2.5: _**_Rasputin's Trailblazer Adventure _**(****You are here)**

**_Book: 3.5: _**_Magic Six of the Resurrection!_

**_Book 4.5: _**_Darkness of the Witch! _

* * *

**Synopsis:** One of the fearsome villains from Generation 1.0 returns in a unique spin-off adventure series! After departing from the heavens, Rasputin learns more about the nature of all the realms of story. A new revelation is revealed, extending into another Ancient Greek tragedy of a king who carried one of the most cursed reputations ever known to the humans! But, that's not the only secret that lies within…

**A 3-Episode Arc**

**Ep 1: **BIONICLE (Sometime after The Last World's apocalypse)

**Ep. 2: **Delta!Earth (Pre & Post The Last World)

**Ep. 3:** Duniya, Post-Curse (of Gen 3.0)

* * *

_"Raspy if that's the only form of magic you got, getting back here will be…" Pandora began._

_"An adventure," he smiled, "That's what I'm doing…I love you, mom."_

_Trying hard not to cry, she held him by the arm, "I love you too."_

_Rasputin took off on the bike, entering the portal and disappeared into the unknown as Pandora could only pray for a safe quest with hopes of finding his happy ending at long last._

* * *

**~Episode 1: A Cursed Warrior~**

**The Bota Magna Forest, Spherus Magna  
Post-The Last World**

_VROOOMMMMMMMM…VR-VR-VRRROOOOMMMMMMMAAAA!_

The sole-human drove on his newly modified motor bike now uses protodermis as fuel instead of gasoline. One of the Nynrah Ghosts (a Fe-Matoran or Matoran of Iron element after learning more about the inhabitants) modified his bike as payment for his service for a year working in a sweat shop.

During that time, he got to explore much of the regions outside of Averax Magna but was told that no humans have been there since the Time of Darkness. Out of curiosity, Rasputin wanted to see what kind of humans were able to make it to these holy grounds.

The young adult gripped harder on his bike as he soared across the dirt road, traversing through several hills and forests towards the great kingdom. After crossing through a meadow, he saw an explosion of energy from the horizon. Upon driving closer, he saw a group of Glatorian and Toa trying to subdue a gigantic dragon-like beast.

Kardas roared and unleashed another nuclear-like energy blast, incinerating one of the Toa to ashes. Zaria dodged the attack and finally unleashed a gigantic-like cage made of iron in hopes to keep the beast inside. Orde used his psionic powers to make an illusion on the beast, thinking that it was nighttime and suddenly dropped to sleep.

"Good job!" Tahu called out.

"Yeah but we lost one of our friends," said Chiara, "Edrak…all these ashes!"

"We'll make sure his legacy is remembered," Takanuva said.

"W-what's that noise?" Pohatu asked.

Zaria turned and threw another cage up, trapping Rasputin inside. The human cried out, but the group of Toa arrived to see.

"Oh, it's just you," said Zaria, "What are you doing in a dangerous area?"

"I was on my way to the kingdom when I heard the conflict," he answered.

Tahu used his Elemental Fire Blades, releasing the human from the makeshift prison. Rasputin sighed as he turned on the engine again.

"Where are you going?" Ackar asked.

"I'm not comfortable answering…" Rasputin said.

Gali approached him, "You don't have to answer. But lately, there's been some strange events happening beyond the Outer Walls of our domain. You don't have any powers of your own for protection."

"Then does this mean I have to head back?" the human asked.

"We'll do our best to search-investigate and keep you posted-checked," Lewa answered.

* * *

**Rasputin's Hut, North Averax City**

The sole human sighed as he cooked on a boiling pot of some stew made of plants and some organic-based creature natives of the planet. Some of the residents suggested he try to use some Thornax but it smelled like burnt rubber.

For about 2 years in this world or so, he adapted to the ways of the Agori and Matoran. According to their timeline, it was at least 200 years since the apocalyptic stampede that nearly destroyed their world but by the powers of the three saviors from Olympia, faith was restored.

At some point, he met one of the Turaga elders named Vakama who could see the future through a sacred fire. Fascinated by this, Rasputin went through training as he recalled his previous life in Russia ages ago by using similar ritual techniques. However, the rebirth as a Chiropteran did hinder those abilities in exchange in becoming a hunter.

_Upon hearing this story, Vakama stated, "You may have been in the shadows like the Makuta, but you have thrived into the will of our Great Spirit."_

_Rasputin watched Vakama chanting a tune to the fire before it flared on a symbol that closely resembled as…_

_"W-what is that?" Rasputin asked._

_"Not what I'd expect from the flames," Vakama stated, "This is…"_

Rasputin's mind flashed back to the present as the stew was almost burnt (as usual) before turning off the flames. He went up to a mirror to look at the tattooed symbol on the back of his neck.

A loud knock was heard on the door. Rasputin quickly put on his scarf and opened to see one of the villagers approaching.

"Velika…" Rasputin said, "How are you?"

"Alive…thanks to the will of the Great Spirit," the Po-Matoran said, "But alas, I am afraid that a few things require of your assistance."

"Is this a part of your campaign again?" Rasputin looked annoyed, "You and Perditus, along with Atakus and Kabrua…"

"Never mind about us," Velika said, "We won't pull you into our affairs but something of foreign has come to this world…and Kabrua asks of you to help translate what is presented."

With a sigh, Rasputin asked, "Where is it at?"

* * *

**Hours Later: The Western Forest**

Rasputin rode on his motor bike while Velika and Atakus rode on a Thornatus V9 with Perdiitus and Kabura racing through by foot as its nature of the Vorox species.

They drove through the woods before finally reaching to a prairie field where the walls stood. However, it was impaled by 4 gigantic crystals that smashed through the walls.

"W-what in the name of…" Rasputin's eyes widened.

"They appeared earlier this afternoon," Atakus said, "The Toa tried to investigate them, but they couldn't read the inscriptions. An Agori tried to read he runes but no avail."

"But Nokama has the Mask of Translation, why didn't you go to her?" Rasputin asked.

"Nokama would've taken her time to do this," Perditus replied, "We need to know what these words are…"

"We will pay you," Velika reassured him.

Rasputin finally approached to the gigantic four crystals looming above. While he noticed they were filled with some sort of writing from the bottom all the way up, he noticed four symbols engraved on…

"A wing-shaped cross, a paw, some triangular pattern, and a sunlight," he muttered, "Where did these come from? They certainly don't appear like anything…"

He looked down to see a smaller, fifth crystal about his height glowing in some dark-based energy. It drew his attention to the light…before even realizing his hand was about to touch it…

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAHHHHHH_**

An explosion of energy was unleashed, throwing everyone across the landscape as Rasputin tumbled down to his knees in sheer agony. He could feel blood rushing down across his face as his vision was gone temporary before it flowed back into his eye sockets.

He opened his eyes as everything around him was crimson, reminding him of a tragedy that was locked away from his heart…

_Three tragedies will be fulfilled…_

_Death of a father_

_Wed to a mother_

_Blinding of the son…_

A strong, warrior man walked on the paths of a crossroad when he saw an older man in a chariot, leading to a conflict with the latter mortally wounded…

The battle against a massive creature was initially spoken in a riddle but the man would then slay the Elder Bairn's head off, saving the city from a plight…

But the wedding of his mother would bring another curse…a deadly plague to the city of Thebes…leading to the revelation of the truth…of his destiny…all because of his father's terrible crime and punishment upon an innocent life...

"N-No…" Rasputin growled as he could hear the words of that cursed name echo in his head. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, his vision was normal once more. However in his hands, a sword made of solid blood and gold was tethered to his soul.

"W-what in the name of…" Atakus gasped.

"Aha! I have heard of you…your reputation proceeds you…Bastard King of Thebes" Velika said.

"We never met…" the voice of Oedipus came out of Rasputin's mouth.

"No…but I know of someone who knows of your destiny…your tragedy and your rebirth as some pathetic healer and of course…a Chiropteran," Velika answered back.

"Velika…what are you talking about? Didn't we come here for the message?" Perditus asked.

"That's the idea…for two birds killed in one stone," the Po-Matoran dissolved his disguise and taking on the form of the Sphinx again, "Now that I am freed from this cursed body thanks to that foreign power…I shall rise once again!"

"You…" Kabrua growled as he fired his launcher to blast at the Sphinx but it was no effect. The monster turned and snatched the Vorox before consuming it.

Perditus and Atakus fled to the woods as the reawakened Oedipus readied his sword, "I slay you once. I will do it again!"

* * *

**Flashback: Corinth, Ancient Greece (Gen 1 Main Verse)  
Over 100 Years before Alexander the Great's reign…**

Polybus returned to the house as Merope was feeding a young Oedipus some grains and milk. The adult man was covered in several cuts and bruises, prompting Merope to check up.

"What did you do now this time?!" she chastised.

"They're getting closer," he replied, "Corinth may soon start to suffer. We already lost three of our numbers to them."

"No," Merope was in denial, "They can't!"

"What's going on papa?" Oedipus asked.

"Oedipus, honey, it's time for you to finish up and go to bed," Merope replied, "Father is going to be alright. He's exhausted."

After putting the young, cursed child to rest, Polybus was treated for his injuries with herbs while a healer assisted with some alcoholic substance to kill the germs. Merope found an old, ratty piece of silk to bandage the wound on his left arm.

"You have to not be so reckless," she added.

"The Elder Bairns are not giving us a choice," he insisted, "They show no mercy upon who they feast. They will eat and eat until there is nothing left of mankind."

"Why are the gods not doing something about this?" Merope felt nervous to ask.

"…one of my comrades think that we have been punished by them," Polybus answered, "For what indictment lay upon us mankind…I fear…it is beyond retribution."

He grunted as Merope tied up the knot before looking at the night skies, "I fear they will come to this town next if we don't push them back to the sea."

Oedipus listened to all of this behind the wall, fearing for what could yet to come…

* * *

**4 Years Later…**

The 15-year old Oedipus readied his sword before running across the field, slicing up stashes of hay and grass in half. He then picked up a few heavy mini boulders before doing some sort of squats with them and discus-based exercises.

Polybus was pleased with the child's progress as it was no doubt that he could make a great candidate for the Olympics. Oedipus finished his training and looked at his developing muscles taking place. He couldn't believe that such discipline could make wonders like this.

"You are doing well there, Oedi," Polybus grinned, "Pretty soon you can face them."

"I-I can?" Oedipus asked, "You mean…?"

"Yes. The war of the Elder Bairns has been going on now but thanks to some alliances we had from other towns, some sort of peace has been maintained. But alas, they are beginning to weaken our barriers," Polybus explained, "These monsters must be stopped."

"I don't understand…why are they attacking and killing humans?" Oedipus added.

"…A rumor has said that a man from another town seized the life of an innocent child and violated in ways of coercion. Apparently that child was a descendant of one of the gods and thus…the latter has cursed mankind to these monsters as punishment," Polybus replied, "In order to maintain the peace…warriors like myself hunt them down in order to keep our loved ones alive."

"And you think I can be of some help?" the teen asked.

"I think you have the greatest potential out of everyone here," Polybus replied, "You…dearest Oedipus may be the answer to stop the Elder Bairns. But first…we must find the seer who can guaranteed us a future."

* * *

**Present Day: Rasputin/Oedipus vs. Sphinx**

The Sphinx roared and slashed its claws at Rasputin but the later sparred it with his sword before jumping backwards to dodge another attack.

"Pathetic…" the Sphinx said, "Clearly you're not the same as you once were!"

Rasputin grunted and narrowed his eyes, "I may have changed but the sins that were done have not."

"So…you finally accepted your fate?" the Sphinx asked.

"I accepted the past…but I will change my future!" he answered, charging again as several trees were smashed down and explosions of dirt and dust filled the battle.

The Sphinx jumped up and soared over to unleash a wavelength attack from its mouth as the human narrowly dove beneath it.

_Just how can I defeat this monstrosity_, Rasputin thought, _it's not the same as it was back then…_

The four crystals stood there in his way between the Sphinx. When he touched them earlier…something felt like a rebirth in his blood. He tapped the blade of the sword on one of the crystals as it glowed in red like fire. The Sphinx soared down to ready its claws and hands but Rasputin struck the beast from its belly, engulfing the monster in flames as blood exploded out.

The elder bairn burned to dust and ashes as Rasputin stood alone once more. He had no idea if the others were still around, but it didn't matter. More likely the Toa will find them and bring them into the kingdom.

_I need to understand these symbols_, Rasputin thought, _why do I remember now as Oedipus? What about my crimes from the past? Is there really hope for me to move on from all of this? Will I ever find peace? Or is she right about me deserving to be in the flames of inferno?_

The air around him grew foggy as he turned to see Toa Gali arriving on scene with Toa Gaaki as the former nodded.

"These crystals," Gaaki muttered, "I sense they are not from this world."

"Rasputin, it's time we get you back home. I know you are wanting to find answers, but this is a chaotic time period we are in," Gali added.

The human looked at them, "These crystals resonated with me, bestowing me with powers."

As proof, he ignited the flame on his sword, surprising the two Toa of water.

"I know I don't belong in this world. I only came here to seek some refuge, but it turns out that things are getting more chaotic with each passing day," he continued, "So I must ask with all due respect, I need to look beyond the walls of Averax Magna."

"We'll ask Mata Nui and Skralla for this arrangement," Gaaki answered, before she began to space out for a moment, "Wait…"

"What's the matter Gaaki? Is it another vision?" Gali asked.

"Those symbols…they…are, indeed not of this world. But chasing after them…except if he's the chosen one…" the other Toa muttered before her mind snapped back to reality. With a sigh, Rasputin joined the two as they began their trek back.

* * *

**Averax Palace**

After discussing the events to the royal family, Skralla looked at Mata Nui with a soft nod, "If what Gaaki says is true…he has to go."

Mata Nui got up and stated, "Rasputin. You've been a good citizen to the Agori and Matoran. Even the Turaga speak highly of you. However, despite what may be happening outside of the Averax Walls, if you are destined to go past them, then go."

"Thank you…" he smiled.

"On the condition that you do not go alone," Mata Nui added, "We will arrange a caravan for you with some of our numbers to ensure your safety."

"W-who would join me?" Rasputin asked.

* * *

**Flashback: Corinth, Ancient Greece (Gen 1 Main Verse)  
Over 100 Years before Alexander the Great's reign…  
Battle against Chernabog**

An army of several dozen men marched their way through the slopes of the north mountains while the skies were blood red of the evening sundown. They were all led by Polybus and Oedipus being an apprenticed member after years of training and practicing.

"So why are we here?" Oedipus asked.

"At dusk, a legend says the mountain comes to life, led by the dangerous monster who is said to be creating the Elder Barins upon us," he said before turning to the army.

**_"Tonight ends the Reign of the Elder Bairns! By sunrise, we will rise again in mankind and peace restored to our civilization!"_**

The crowd roar loudly for several moments as the sun finally met its horizon. Moments later, the ground shook as everyone grew deathly silent to see the events unfolding. By the peak of the mountain, the earth exploded, revealing a massive-winged monster with horns of the devil staring down at its unwanted intruders.

"T-this can't be!" Oedipus gasped as he recalled a warning from one of his teachers a couple of years ago.

With a roar, the Chernabog unleashed undead skeletons to attack the humans, leading to an all-out chaos. Polybus instructed Oedpius to strike his sword at the demon's horns to defeat it. With a shove after hesitation, the young warrior raced his way up the mountain.

The beast unleashed rain of fire, earth and ice to push the humans back while Oedipus's eyes glowed red and raced his way up faster and faster with ease. He was about to get towards the belly of the monster when it detected him the last moment. Chernabog grabbed Oedipus with his hand and pulled him up to meet at its face.

**_"Soooooo…you are the one who is sent to destroy us,"_** Chernabog's voice echoed in Oedipus's head, **_"Pathetic…you're being used among humans to kill your kind."_**

"I'm not your kind!" Oedipus replied.

**_"Your eyes are like the blood of my creations, you are hungry…mere food from those domesticated animals and the flora are not enough,"_** the monster spoke with a soft growl.

"Let me go!" Oedipus demanded.

**_"Have you forgotten…that you were cursed?"_** the demon asked, **_"You killing your father and marrying your mother?"_**

"W-what the hell are you talking about!? I would never do such a thing!" Oedipus said.

**_"We shall see…human…or Elder Bairn…"_** Chernabog answered as he brought him closer to his mouth, **_"If I don't eat you first."_**

His anger rising, Oedipus breaks the fist outwards as the flesh turned into stone and crumbled. The human tumbled down too as he mustered all his strength to throw his sword upwards at the weaker horn, it sliced through like a perfect boomerang. The Chernabog roared in pain before collapsing its entire body into the boulders and rocks it came from while the skeletal army withered to dust.

Horrified by what was happening, Oedipus ran just as Polybus tried to find him. He couldn't bear to believe or not with this horrible message. Oedipus would then find an oracle who would verify this prophecy to him, prompting the man to flee Cornith, not knowing that the town of Thebes would fulfill its curse…

Peace was only but a brief reality despite the Chernabog's defeat. More of these flesh-eating monsters would resume once more, threatening mankind again and again…

* * *

**Present Day: The Sands of Aqua Magna**

Rasputin, accompanied by Vastus, Toa Norik, Zaria, Kulas and Pohatu arrived at the shoreline where the Great Sea stood. It took them about 5 days after the outer walls of the kingdom to reach to this point on the planet. More memories of his past returned to his mind as the estranged human could only wonder, why was he even cursed to do these things.

_Maybe that's where I need to start…if my first life was as Oedipus_, _why was I truly cursed to begin with? Who is responsible fore giving me this fate? I need to know…and punish whoever did this to me._

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_**

"A bell?" Toa Kulas muttered.

Rasputin looked up to pay attention to what was their surroundings. Sure. The sea was calm and breezy, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary here. They scattered nearby to look around for a few minutes.

"Hey, I may not be a carver like my kind but you guys wanna take a look at this," Toa Pohatu called out.

The group met the Toa of Stone looking upon a strange carving with various, unidentified symbols.

"I can recognize some of these," Zaria answered, "Looks like a bow, some goblet, and what was that weird-thing again with the rectangular…?"

"A book, a harp, some weird-shaped chest, and…a bell…like that noise earlier," Rasputin finished the rest.

"Do you know what they are?" Vastus asked.

"…I don't but I do know that these are not native to this world," the human said, "Perhaps we should take this back. Maybe Vakama would know."

* * *

**1 Week Later: The Sacred Fire**

With help from the elderly Turaga, Rasputin would later find out that these symbols indeed are not native to this world and that they must be found. Realizing that this may be his chance to depart, he asked Mata Nui and Skralla to let him go and find the meaning of this.

"We will certainly miss you," Skralla answered, "But you are right. This isn't your destiny here."

"If our kingdom still sands, we will welcome you back," Mata Nui reassured him.

"Thank you," Rasputin said as Brutaka activated his Kanohi Olmak to set a dimensional portal. Activating his vehicle, the human drove through the gateway and into the road of voyages, looking for another exit…

* * *

**Delta!Earth Year 2015,  
Interstate-10 Westbound, near Phoenix, AZ**

The gateway opened as the first thing Rasputin noticed was the intense heat of the sun and desert while trying to avoid getting hit by cars (something that he learned in the afterlife realm thanks to Alex and the others when learning how to drive).

_How many people live here…_he thought, not realizing he would soon hit a far larger city called Phoenix. The city was vast and far with mountains scattered about, stunning him. Palm trees and cacti would decorate the landscape as well as the skylines of downtown and Tempe could be seen throughout.

_At least this is a world of humans_, Rasputin thought, _but how to get situated here is another story…_

He drove towards the Mini-Stack that would give him options to continue going Westbound I-10, North State Route 51, or East Loop 202. With a shrug, he took on the option to head north on the 51, passing through the Piestewa Mountains and several mansions that would decorate there. Upon reaching the Loop 101, he turned westbound, hoping to find some place to stop to but after recalling some of the geography here from Alex and Sergi, the only area of town that would be quieter and away from the city…

_I think he said something about Lake Pleasant,_ Rasputin recalled, heading towards the I-17 junction.

**~Episode 1 END~**


	7. Rasputin's Trailblazer Adventure 2

**Episode 2: Uncharted Sands of Fortune!**

**Delta!Earth, Year 2015 A.D**

The motorbike took Rasputin to Lake Pleasant which was over an hour away from Downtown Phoenix. Upon arriving, he got off at the parking lot and started to look around. He had no idea why fate would bring him to this place.

The area was nothing but desert and a nice-sized lake that stretched for a good dozens of miles around. Mountains roam throughout with scattered cacti of all shapes and sizes. Occasionally, a few people were hiking around, and a couple of others were on the lake with their boats.

Rasputin took one of the trails, but it didn't take him too much of a destination when everything changed around him…leading him to someplace inside. In a Japanese-styled room with a familiar odor of a smoke…

"W-why am I here?" Rasputin asked.

"Because your heart asks for something," a recognizable voice was heard.

He turned to see Watanuki lying on his futon with the girls Maru and Moro along with Mokona.

"What could I be possibly asking?" he asked.

"Well, not too long ago, you were making progress…you do have a lot of questions that are lurking about," Watanuki said, "I'm even surprised that you left that world too."

"It didn't do much for me except being an unwanted citizen," he replied, "Besides…with the visons that I saw and those strange talismans…they have piqued my interests."

"So then, you want to find out more?" Watanuki asked.

"…I suppose if that's why I am here, then yes," he shrugged.

"Then there is something that you must do," witch boy replied, "The world that you are on now is perhaps the one that fate has led you to do an important mission…"

* * *

**2 Years Later  
The Opening of Lake Pleasant Shrine**

Rasputin looked at the completed construction of the shrine as instructed by Watanuki. The arrangement was set, the price was paid. Now it was all a matter of time before they would be here…

_Already, one of them was reborn to this world, yet…he…remains asleep._

The newly ordinated priest walked in as the inner furnishes were complete, showing the TV already displaying a swim competition held by ASU. Continuing his blessings and prayers, he stumbled across though his visions about a lard up to the far north, guarded by a man in blue-hair and red spectacles with four other spiritual entities.

_Does this mean that there's two now or what_, he thought, _should I even contact him? Or is this something I must keep quiet?_

* * *

**Year 2020  
The Temple of Lake Pleasant**

After a few months since their initial discovery of the Shrine, Rasputin invited them to come back to visit while keeping secret encrypted messages of their help. By keeping them close together, he could at least monitor them and tell Watanuki on their progress. However, their hair and facial features were altered by some unknown means as the previous description…

"It's because the other…Rei…put a disguise spell on them to keep them concealed from Verrado and her clan," Watanuki revealed to Rasputin in a dream, "Until they return to Articora, their disguise will remain intact."

One day, Rasputin brought Rei to a smaller, Japanese-styled bedroom as he began to lecture him about astral projection. The megane has been able to do some fore and backsights but also in WIP.

"Remember to breathe in and out, okay? You need to keep a focus on your body. Your soul has to retract properly," he reminded him.

"I know that's not gonna be easy," the megane answered.

"Oh it's not. It may be easier said than done but even when I performed this back in another world," Rasputin replied.

With a sigh, Rei lied down his back on the mat before taking on a few breaths before closing his eyes.

"Focus on your surroundings...listen to your heartbeat...dream of where you want to see," Rasputin gently instructed him before taking out a K'rik and gently producing sounds. For a split second, Rei's body went still before it flashed back to life and sitting up.

"It looks like you got a glimpse of something. What did you see?" Rasputin asked.

"Water...Great. Now I'm turning into Haru," Rei pushed up his glasses.

"You must have saw the lake here. But can't you see? You did it!" Rasputin smiled.

"How did you come to that deduction? I could've been looking through a water bottle, for all you know," Rei shrugged.

"Water has a bigger meaning than what it contains from. A bottle, a bucket, a lake...the ocean... You want to try again?" Rasputin replied.

"You're not going to give up until I do it, so I might as well," Rei answered, lying back again on the mat.

This time, the projection lasted about a minute or so…as Rei found himself walking through a foggy area of darkness.

He turned to see several Sakura petals floating in front of him in the distance before trailing out. His feet pushed him to run off to chase after this familiarity. Rei saw a great Sakura tree and someone else was there too, but its shadow and shape were initially hard to detect….

"W-who are you…?" Rei asked.

The stranger turned and held his hand out to him, saying, "Remember…"

Rasputin watched Rei waking up more reactively with a hint of sadness on his face, "What did you see, child?"

"I...it wasn't the lake this time. I saw... a tree? And someone else. I don't know who it was, but it was like they were calling to me. Like another part of my soul was beckoning me to join them under the cover of that tree. What do you think that could mean?" Rei asked as he wiped his face from the single tear drop.

"I think the answer lies in what is in your heart," Rasputin pointed at Rei's chest, "Even if your head thinks you are someone else...what's in there hasn't changed at all."

"Should've known an answer like that was coming my way, but I still walked into it," Rei sighed.

"...In time, Rei, you will find the answer. This training I am showing you is something that anyone can attempt to do...but many fail, because they don't carry a burden. Until you find your answer, your ability to perform this ritual is possible," Rasputin said.

"No amount of theories or calculations are going to get me through this either," the megane answered sadly, "But this is really going to be tough."

Rasputin and Rei kept a moment of silence before the latter asked, "Now what about you? What kind of burden did you carry? What was the first thing you saw when you underwent this training yourself? Maybe learning more about you could help steer me in the right direction."

"...I carried a lot. Some are beyond unspeakable...My first birth of origin was cursed because my father committed a crime beyond retribution...mankind was punished by monsters," Rasputin answered, "Thus I was trained to be a hunter...the same techniques that I showed Haruka and Rin how to use a blade. However, what I learned only cost my happiness...and fighting for solace was futile...

"Upon being reborn for my 2nd life, I had forgotten all of what happened but still faced crisis after crisis. And now...I am here.

Heed my words Rei, 'Fate and Free Will are not for the faint of heart to tamper with'."

"It's not like someone like me can do just that, tamper with fate and free will. I'm just me. I'm just Rei Ryugazaki," the megane said, "I'm not anyone interesting."

_Oh, we'll see about that,_ Rasputin thought before asking, "Now then, shall we return up front? We have the afternoon ceremony to perform."

"Y-Yeah. Let's go," Rei replied.

* * *

**Sometime during the 3 years of training...**

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_**

Rei snaps out of his recent session of astral projection. Whatever it was he had witnessed, he had to tell Rasputin. Hopefully he was in the main hall, where Rei usually saw him.

"Hello, Rasputin? You here?" he called out. He walked several yards before finding him talking with Haruka and Rin in the background.

"We understand," Rin said as Haruka nodded.

"Excellent. Then, continue the hunt up north and make sure they're defeated. I'll take it from here," Rasputin instructed.

Rin grinned before stopping to see Rei in the distance, "Oh…um, Rei?"

They turned to see the megane as it was already past 1 in the morning.

"I see you're up now this late at night. What troubles you?" Rasputin asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. I take it you're planning another mouse hunt. But, aside from that, there's something I wanted to speak with you," Rei answered.

After dismissing the two hunters, Rasputin greeted him before adding, "I see something has troubled you. Did you find something?"

"Not something... some things. Plural. Five... maybe six...? It happened so quickly, I couldn't keep up…" Rei answered, "If I remember...I think I saw... a bell?"

Rei closes his eyes, trying to recall everything he saw, "Yes...there was a bell along with a harp, a book, a chest, some Chrysanthemum...and a chalice. Those six objects. I don't know what they're supposed to be, but I could feel they were important in some way."

So he finally saw them, the keys that may be able to, Rasputin thought before asking, "Are they some sort of talismans?"

"I'm not sure...I've never seen them before. Yet I couldn't help but feel like I was drawn to them. Do you recall anything about objects I mentioned? Anything at all?" Rei looked at him.

"Perhaps I may have. These objects you saw may have been something of value for what is yet to come. Of course, the future is always foggy. But in my dream, I saw six figures using these objects to chant some sort of spells from them," Rasputin revealed.

"That can't be a coincidence. We both had similar dreams. The only difference I didn't see anyone. It's almost as if someone or something is trying to tell us about them. The question is who or what?

_"And why is it only selecting people in this shrine to recognize these?"_

**_JINGLE-JINGLE-JINGLE_**

Before their eyes, one of the statues of the shrine glowed to life as something budded out of it. Rasputin watches with anticipation as he knew that this may finally wake Rei up...

"Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this..." Rei said.

"Go claim what belongs to you..." Rasputin points at the object budding out.

A magical bell with intricate designs broke free from the statue, floating its way over to Rei. He reaches out for the bell, as if in a trance. As he takes hold of it, something happens.

_Everything he had witnessed in his past: the worlds of the Dark Mirror, Hyperion, all of it and more…even him..._

"It...couldn't be...what is all of this? What's going on?" Rei gasped upon seeing the visions swirling around so rapidly.

The four symbols of Arizona, Mayfield, Iwatobi and Samezuka floated in front of him followed by his first name in Kanji…all of them embedded in a star-shaped magical circle.

"You and the others coming here was by fate...to reclaim what you guys have lost," Rasputin's voice echoed in the megane's head before his vision brought him back to the temple.

"I don't get it," he looked at the bel, "What did this thing do to me? What were those images?"

"Those symbols on the bell...Iwatobi, Samezuka, Arizona, Mayfield...the spirits of Articora. And what you saw, were your memories...the bell is here one of the six sacred talismans. Each of them a key to reclaim something valuable of yours," Rasputin said.

"Something valuable...? What could that be for me? Or for the others for that matter? And why six? There's only five of…" Rei began but stopped to see Rasputin pointed to the T.V.

"N-No!" Rei shouted, "A-ALEX!? Oh my god! He…he looks…different…"

The megane fell to his knees, holding onto the bell as his heart finally ached with the horrible memories he did as a Shadow Mafia…the dangerous days in Hyperion and much more…all of that leading to their arrival here in this world.

"And you remember what you did...to come to this land?" Rasputin asked.

"I do...This is unreal...but it is…" Rei takes off his glasses, rubbing his hand against his eye, "I did all that. I was a monster, but a savior all at once. And then... there was...I don't want to think about that place..."

"However, you know that you are not the big bad. The core of all these troubles wasn't by you doing," Rasputin reassured him.

"That may be true...but it doesn't excuse the fact I still executed those horrible events. The price I paid to start the path to redemption..." Rei looked at the T.V. again, "A price...I had to pay. It was the right thing to do.

"But…how did you know of all of this?"

"…I met someone…an ally who knows of you and the others, one who grants wishes," Rasputin revealed.

"W-what?! You know of Watanuki!?" he gasped.

"Indeed…3 years prior to you and the others coming to my shrine, he has appeared to me and explained what needs to be done to protect all of you," Rasputin continued.

"The others are going to remember the same way I do, aren't they?" Rei sighed.

"...They may or may not. But for now, you must remain silent about this. If word gets out, the enemy may hunt you and the others down. Until you guys reclaim and resurrect the Suiei Gods, you are all in danger...evil has the upper hand," Rasputin continued.

"And this bell…I can't…keep this on me can I?" Rei muttered.

"The bell you have will keep you safe for now...as its role of the talisman. It'll keep you away from their radar but only so much protection it can give," Rasputin explained, "So until then…"

Rei could feel his heartbeat breathing a word in his head…the Suiei Gods…

_Is this why we needed the six talismans_, Rei thought, _could they lead us to the Suiei Gods?_

Rasputin nodded at the reassurance.

"That's why you've been preparing us, isn't it? Because of something like this surfacing again. Very well... I'll keep the secret for as long as I can muster. The others will be left in the dark. I'll see to it no harm comes to them, no matter what," Rei answered.

* * *

**6 Months before "The Last World"  
Rasputin's Departure (seen from Book 2, Episode 10)**

Taking off from Lake Pleasant, Rasputin drove onto the I-17, heading north towards Flagstaff. He knew where he had to go but didn't inform Rei and the others about this personal mission. This was vital for what is yet to come.

After a couple of hours, he arrived at the city and stopped at a fast-food place to eat on something before continuing upwards. He had studied the map prior to this journey and anticipated on getting to the Grand Canyon before sundown. With the funds he had saved, he knew of the South Rim Grand Canyon village that will provide him shelter, food, and space.

He booked for a week-stay at the Bright Angel Lodge which was very close to the entrance of the landmark. Once he was in his room, he opened the bag to read out the notes he had written from his visions. There was a lot of work to be done here before the curse would one day seize this world…

_More so, those witches…will soon begin to hunt_, he thought, recalling when he gave Makoto a flower-crown made of Chrysanthemum from his garden. This would later become the talisman that will safeguard his life when the time comes.

_That's two of the six_, Rasputin thought, _but the others…will not be easily obtained. _

By the next day, Rasputin got his equipment needed to head down the canyon towards the Colorado River. One of the travelers invited him to join his group. Initially, Rasputin refused as he didn't want anyone to know about the existence of the Suiei Gods and the witches. The same person who invited him to travel in the group found him in his room.

"Why do you come to me?" Rasputin asked, "Who art thou that must inquire?"

"…I see you talk in riddles to there…Oedipus," the man said.

Rasputin narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, Elder Bairn?"

The stranger spun off his disguise, revealing his dark-skin tone and long-ish hair in the form of dreads while dressing in clothes that looked like the wealth from the middle ages.

"I promise you that I do not feed on those human blood," Iago said.

"Why are you interested? What do you want?" Rasputin asked.

"Because I know that your enemy and my enemy are one of the same," Iago replied, "We both have lost something precious of ours."

"And what makes you think we both share that same enemy?" the other man looked sternly.

"Let's say that I know them long before you even drew your hands on a sword," Iago answered.

"…what do you know about them?" Rasputin asked.

"…they're witches…exiled from a society which I used to live. They have staged a war on magic throughout the realms of all stories that you can imagine," Iago explained, "Their tampering of magic has caused distortions of space and time as well as the fate for its inhabitants…"

Rasputin looked at him again, "You think they are responsible for the life I lived as Oedipus?"

"It may possible but right now, the witches have been waiting for an opportunity now that you've left," Iago said.

"I know, but even so, I trust Rei and the others to reunite when it is safe to do so," Rasputin answered.

"I know where the talisman of the shark is," Iago revealed, "It's tracing is detected the Colorado River but hidden in the falls of Havasu. Yet, it is guarded and supervised by the natives."

"So then, how do we get to this talisman?" Rasputin asked.

"I have my group that will take us through the river, but they are not going to be a part of the falls," Iago stated, "That's where you and I will find the talisman."

* * *

**2 Days Later: The Colorado River Expedition**

The trip down through the Grand Canyon took a while especially with a crowd of people wanting to get to the Colorado River. Thanks to the best equipment and gear that each of them carried, the trip downwards was relatively smooth.

The river was candid and calm that carved through miles and miles of rock in red, orange, brown, and earthly sediments of many colors. Several greens of life did flourish along with the fish and birds as the main inhabitants.

"Those red rocks are breathtaking," one of the younger ladies commented as she and her friend took a selfie together.

"Mr. Yago," one of the older men spoke, "How soon do you think we'll get to the campsite?"

"I'd say about 2 hours or less, depending how far down you all want to go," Iago answered.

"And the falls?" one of the ladies asked.

"If you have approval from the natives," Iago said, "Myself and this gentleman here are going as we have already paid the excursion."

"I'd love to go too but I know that price isn't cheap," sighed one of the younger fellows.

"Someday you will," Iago grinned.

"So um…what is your name there, sir?" asked one of the men to Rasputin.

_Shit, what do I name myself_, he thought, _I can't just…_

"I'm Gregory," he said, extending his hand out, "Or just Greg for short."

"It's a pleasure," the older man shook his hand, "Is this your first time here?"

"It is," Rasputin smiled, "What a beauty this place holds."

After settling into their campsite, Iago and Rasputin prepared themselves for their ride to the Havasupai Falls reservation site. Once their boat appeared, they got on and waved to their group for later.

"It's alright now, we can talk our business," Iago reassured him.

"Ugh…I can't believe I had to just…" Rasputin almost wanted to face-palm.

"You did great," Iago said, "It's not always easy to not be yourself but at times it is necessary to be careful."

After another hour or so, they arrived at the passage where they would head to the falls. Iago took out his map and muttered something before nodding to Rasputin.

"Are you sure that what you seek is here too?" Rasputin looked at him.

"Perhaps we may be searching for the same thing," Iago teased.

"The Talisman of the Shark," Rasputin muttered, "But what do you plan to do with it?"

Iago kept silent as they finally arrived at the falls. The red rock and the aquamarine colors were a sight to behold but…

"Keep quiet," Iago said, "They may have been here."

"Who?" Rasputin asked.

The waters exploded as a massive looking samurai-centipede monster raged outwards. Iago clasps Rasputin's hand to summon his former sword as the latter's eyes already turned blood red to attack. The Elder Bairn roared to attack Iago also but he vanished and reappeared by the falls, diverting the attention.

Rasputin threw his paper talismans at the legs of the monster, hoping it would weaken it enough to slay its appendages off.

The conflict lasted a few minutes, but it felt eternal as Rasputin finally stabbed the monster's head and pushing the sword into its brain and out from its chin. Blood exploded everywhere as both Rasputin and the monster splashed into the water.

Upon realizing that the talisman was inside the belly, Iago and Rasputin dug through its corpse to retrieve a treasure-chest like object that was about 2 feet across its length. To their surprise, the blood and the elder bairn were reabsorbed into the chest but it remained motionless.

"It appears that it may have created this monster for its protection," Iago said.

"I don't understand…why use an Elder Bairn to defend for itself?" Rasputin asked.

"Oh but it is sooooo very much like us," a voice said followed by a series of screeching hyenas.

The duo turned to see three hooded figures as Iago's eyes narrowed and stated, "So…you cowards decide to show up now?"

"Oh come on now, Iago…" Cassio said, "What happened to your edge?"

"You know it's not what I agreed to," Iago answered.

"Even still you did come to us," Salem reminded him.

"Not by choice," Iago growled, "I may have gone rogue but I for sure have not lost my edge!"

"Hand over the talisman," Kei said, "We don't want to fight."

Before anyone could take action, the Mimic shifted into a version of Rin Matsuoka dressed in his Arabian outfit but his mouth was savagery with its sharper teeth and tongue slurping.

"Impossible…the talisman couldn't have awake…unless…" Cassio narrowed his eyes.

"Forget it," Kei said, "We fight!"

_Enough, you gentlemen will return to me at once_, Verrado's voice echoed in their heads. The trio then disappeared, annoyed to not being able to savor this fight.

"It's not safe for you two being here," Mimic!Rin spoke, "You need to get out."

"But your existence is vital to the Magic Six," Iago said.

"Is it time?" the humanoid asked.

"I'm afraid it is," Rasputin answered, "If you are a talisman…"

"I have sensed two of them appearing in this world…" Mimic!Rin replied, "The bell of sound and the crown of flowers…"

"Yes, that is why we are here…so you can unite with your master," Iago added.

"Very well…but do not go against your word…" Mimic!Rin warned them as he dissolved back to it chest form and remained dormant once more.

"Tell me the truth," Rasputin said, "Why are you hunting these talismans?"

"The same reason as yours…Operation Resurrection," Iago answered, picking up the chest, "If the Suiei Gods…the ones that were killed off…are still possibly alive but not active…these talismans will be their new vessels."

"Do you know where you have to take that?" Rasputin asked.

"Yes…to where he is hiding up north," Iago said, giving him his business card, "If you need to contact me again, use this."

"And what will I tell the others about you disappearing?" Rasputin added.

"You'll know what you need to say," he winked.

**~Episode 2 END~**


	8. Rasputin's Trailblazer Adventure 3 (END)

**Episode 3: Truth Behind the Ruins!**

**Events During Book 0:  
The Casting of the Dark Curse…**

Three drops of blood fell to the grass before igniting an orange gel streaming across the entire field. It crafted a gigantic magical circle similar of the inverted pentacle. The substance reached to the other four points of the star, encasing the box, Abigail, Akiteru, and the hairs from the 4 half-sisters with energy.

A tall, vortex of smoke filled with black, red, and orange magic effects grew from the center of the pentacle, heading up to the skies. Both heroes and villains watched in its majestic beauty and horror being unleashed.

Kei smiled wickedly at this while Verrado raised up her arms to send the fiery clouds of the dark curse across the entire valley, reaching as far south as Casa Grande, to the north at Black Canyon City, to the west at Buckeye, and finally to the east as Gold Canyon.

Towards the city of Anthem, where Rasputin 'retired' to, the ex-shrine priest's heartbeat was felt rapidly as the fiery clouds of the Dark Curse arrived in this city too.

_How far will this curse take us_, he thought, closing his eyes as the curse washed over his body…

* * *

**Planet Duniya, 2 Months after the Dark Curse breaks  
Journey to Lha'li**

Rasputin rounded up Tsubasa, Seijuurou, Isana, and Hikaru while the other Shimogami senshi and Misae stayed behind to keep things going smoothly for Aeuropa City. At this point, the Shimogami senshi could tell that Tsubasa and Sei were starting to become a couple but kept it quiet among themselves.

It was no doubt that Isana and Hikaru were like a married couple despite not having an official ceremony.

They trekked their journey towards the south-southeast, heading to the Las Jangwa Desert at the very region where the meadows and the desert would soon touch together...

The blue-haired man looked at his partner, "This man…why do I keep feeling a strange aura from him?"

"Strange how?" Sei asked.

"It reminds me of the very person who we are enemies to. Yet, this person is filled with sorrow that I can't even fathom," Tsubasa muttered.

"Well, I suppose you do have a point. There is something about him that is familiar," the red-haired rest his fist beneath his chin, "But, just who is this man exactly?"

Annoyed, Rasputin turned while maintain his composure, "Is there something the matter, gentlemen?"

Tsubasa tried his hardest to not jump while the red-haired said, "Matter? Um, no. Nothing at all."

"It's not nice to keep secrets. I saw you whispering. What's it about, huh? Do I hear wedding bells?" Isana asked.

"Hey. Not cool. Stay out of it," Hikaru grunted.

"But it's soooooo obvious," Isana grinned.

"It's none of your business, though," the brunette frowned, "It's not our business unless they want it to be our business, got it?"

"Well…'scuse me," Isana crossed his arms.

With a sigh, Tsubasa lifted his crossbow, pointing at the mysterious guy, "Okay then…Rasuptin, if that's what you go by. Why don't you tell us more about this mission?"

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Sei gasped and tried to hold him back.

"I don't trust you because the way you recruited us out and not informing where we are going...who are you really Rasputin?" Tsubasa asked, ignoring Sei's protest.

"Is that seriously your only reason? Do you realize how paranoid you're sounding!" Isana replied.

"Isana, stand down. I'll handle this," the red-haired replied.

"That will not be necessary gentlemen," Rasputin sighed, twirling himself around, "I guess it is time that I properly introduce myself..."

He clasps his hands together to summon a sword of thin-blade as his green irises turn blood-red with some blood marks surrounding his eyes. With this, Tsubasa was almost ready to shoot his arrows.

"Maybe Tsubasa was on to something after all," Hikaru felt a nervous sweatdrop coming.

"Who exactly are you? Explain yourself now," Seijuurou said.

"Born as the Bastard king of Thebes, descended from monsters that feast on humans. I am the first of our kind - Oedipus Rex!" the king's voice echoed through Rasputin's mouth.

"Uh…what now?" Seijuurou grew confused.

"That name does ring a bell..." Isana analyzed the thought of that name.

"Your legend says that you were banished from your family of origin, yet you fulfilled that terrifying prophecy," Tsubasa replied.

"Indeed but of course there was more to the legend that no one knew about...in your modern era," Rasputin/Oedipus answered, "My father...Larius violated the ways of mankind...and because of him, the Elder Barins were created to punish all of us. I may have killed him, but the war of the Elder Barins kept on going."

"The Elder Bairns...you don't mean..." Seijuurou gasped.

"Your 'Alex'...was one of them too?" Tsubasa asked.

"Part one, if I recall from his legend. You're the same as him?" the red-haired narrowed his eyes.

"As I said, I am the first of our kind...the first human and Elder Bairn hybrid...which is why my reincarnated form as Rasputin...also inherited the same traits. But being reborn in an era of royalty with the Romanovs, and solitude kept my original powers from resurfacing," the man explained, "It wasn't till my third rebirth under the Chiropteran family I was under."

Tsubasa's eyes widened as his mind flashed back to the following…

_"To backtrack about what you said earlier, I saw the father today and he spoke about starting his story over. Do you think it's possible that he's changed?" she questioned._

_"Well I do not know this man, but I know this…if he is willing to forgive himself and try to find happiness…I think a second chance is a possibility," Tsubasa placed his two cents._

_"Would you give that witch a second chance?" Elise questioned._

_"…depends on what that witch is doing now," he said, "I'd have a hard time to believe it at first but…"_

_"Well that's my point with Rasputin; I can't trust him but…he does care for the children very much so. I don't know if I will ever be happy again but…maybe I should go back too and find my story," she replied, "I'm sorry if this conversation was awkward but…"_

_"No…I appreciate your honesty. At least we both feel a similar kind of pain," Tsubasa nodded as he got up with Toto._

"That means that you…" Tsubasa trembled as he tried to shoot his arrow, but he struggled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?"

"So, you met with her...didn't you?" Rasputin asked.

"And do you not even care about her life?! YOU SICK BASTARD!" he shouted back.

"...As the old irony goes, you have eyes, yet you can't see the truth. That's why I am here," Rasputin said.

"And what truth is that?" Sei looked at him sharply.

"I am here to find MY truth. I recruited you gentlemen to come with me to help me research on what happened the day Lha'li fell during the Chiropteran Wars," Rasputin replied, "And if it had something to do with the princess."

Tsubasa finally lowers the bow as he could barely reply to this. None of this made sense…what could this mean?

"Legends and stories will twist and connect, in ways that you cannot fathom...some of them will rot to dust. Others will keep on going and going without an end. In my case, my legend was brought up from violation after violation," Rasputin continued, "It's as if I am eternally punished...but for once in any of my lives...I want to break that cycle.

"After I died during the Chiropteran Wars, I was in the Underworld for some time but at some point, a path of light led me to the heavens...So...if I was able to get to the paradise...did I really do what I did to Elise or not? Or is there something else that is hiding that truth from me?"

"Someone like you was in the same paradise as us?" Isana felt disbelief.

"Like he said, there could be some truth here. Something buried beyond our sight," Hikaru said.

"Okay there, you are getting WAY too into this," Isana replied.

"I'm listening to this carefully. Something we should've done instead of turn swords and arrows against him," he replied.

After a moment of silence or two, Tsubasa looked at the eyes of Rasputin/Oedipus and stated, "You will lead us to Lha'li...and if the truth claims that you are innocent, we'll reconsider. If not…"

He gestures his bow, "Your 4th death or whatever this number may be will be a lot quicker than going to sleep."

The five made it to the ruins of Lha'Li after another day and a half. The heat was intense, but it turns out that some people were still running things barely across the ruined village. Some areas looked like they were rebuilding but it was no progress.

The people there had loose-fitted clothing and fabrics that could barely keep them from the sun. The Hidaka trio used their powers to provide a rainy area for the civilians to bath in and to drink. It was for sure a blessing as the area has hardly seen water for months, perhaps years.

After enough searching, Rasputin found the wooden-platform stage when he performed his musical, "It was here...I was right here singing, while trying to recruit humans by mutating them into members of my army...the Chiropterans."

"How did you even make that work?" Isana asked.

"Dark magic to say the least," he shrugged, "We got what we needed even though my brother Alex tried to kill me but couldn't."

He closed his eyes to try to remember the city back in the day, "Yes, the newly-formed Chiropterans did lay waste to this city...but I was well on my way out of here...some of the new ones followed while others raided across town.

"We were supposed to regroup by the Old Creek Junction before returning to our nest..." he muttered but suddenly paused as throbbed a bit, prompting him to fall to his knees.

"Hey. You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I…I don't remember the rest that day…" Rasputin said, "It's as if whatever happened next…"

"Where was this nest?" Seijuurou asked.

"It was not far from the Vedas Hot Springs," the man replied.

Taking out a few of his paper talisman markings left from his days at the Shrine along with some beaded-like jewelry from his days as Friar Gregory Lawrence, he was coming up with a plan into how he could regain the memories of his Chiropteran days…specifically that day.

However, something else echoed in his mind as he recalled something from Alex and Haruka…

"Water…a living thing…"

"That's right," Rasputin muttered, "The water is alive…"

"That is something Haru would say…what about it?" Seijuurou asked.

"There's only one way that can answer the question...water...is indeed a living entity...if I mix it with my blood...I might be able to finally remember what happened...but coming to this city was the first ingredient...because it's where...'she' is from...Elise was a princess here...and her family approved of us coming here, of course they didn't know who we were, but I never even saw her," he said.

"Is this a good idea?" Tsubasa looked at Sei.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. If we want to get the full truth, we... we might as well go along with it for now. I hope I don't regret this later," he replied.

Setting up the area of dirt, Rasputin placed five of his paper talismans while silently praying that Watanuki was right about this mission. Using their wands, the four senshi created a puddle of pure water.

With a bite on his thumb, Rasputin placed six drops into the water…

After a long minute, the water flared to life as it exploded upwards before it shifted into a shape of Rasputin during his Chiropteran days with a shadow of the five Chivashi alongside. It was like watching a 3D movie of some sort as they watched the six of them recruited the newly created Chiropterans beyond them.

"This was the army that we created," Rasputin stated, "And we left the city, but it did undergo chaos. I asked two of my Chivashi to go get them back."

The four men and Rasputin continued watching the 3D figurines walking in circles in its animated sequence, heading towards what looked like a massive cavern in one of the mountains across the desert.

"That was the nest," Rasputin muttered.

The figures walked into the cavern when it was rather darker than usual (it would normally have some low-lit fire pits). Seconds later, a cry of hyenas could be heard as the water split off, revealing a group of hooded figures in familiar shapes that both Tsubasa and Rasputin recalled…

"N-NO!" he shouted.

"It's her...the same one…" Tsubasa gasped.

"When we got back to our nest...I-I remember now. That strange cloaked person was there with her clan...they ambushed us!" Rasputin continued, "T-that means...Matroyna! Varvara! Oh my dearest children!"

_He fell to his knees, weeping bitterly upon what was shown before him. The water shifted again, showing a pregnant Verrado coming to Lha'li with her clan of witches, using their magic to turn the city into rubble and ruins while slaying the royal family of the desert._

_Verrado herself then approached to Elise and cast her under a spell, putting false memories of being the mother of the children before killing her. Elise's soul would then drift off to the unknown before the First Generation of the Magic Six created the afterlife where her spirit found itself into upon the shores of Idaina Magna._

_The cocoons were then delivered to a confused, memory-altered Rasputin who would then vow to protect his two children…leading into more chaos with him and Alex and up to the final battle in Iwamara…_

"M=My children…I am so sorry," he breathed heavily, still on his knees with pain.

"Oh my god" Hikaru could barely react to this horror.

Tsubasa approached to the fallen man before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I may have done bad things in my life, but I knew I couldn't have hurt a person like that!" Rasputin stated, "Not even after...Jocasta...it's the whole reason why I knew I became asexual and became afraid to become intimate! This is the very proof!"

"After you found the truth back in Greece..." Seijuurou muttered.

"I swore to never get intimate with another person ever again...that witch must have known who I was and tried to repeat the trauma over again!" Rasputin shouted.

"You're like us…you were hurt by that clan and that woman," Hikaru answered.

After a long moment of silence, the water collapsed back down to the sand before evaporating to the heat.

"…So what now?" Seijuurou asked.

"When I was reborn the second time, I did have my own family yes, but I was a much different person as my memories of Oedipus was locked away," Rasputin continued, "Matronya and Varvara were present by my side and they too were reborn on this world...but under such horrible, cursed circumstance."

"How will we get Elise to believe all of this? The truth must be told but I have a bad feeling she won't settle this right away. The way she spoke to me about you back in the heavens, she really wanted you gone," Tsubasa answered.

"I have no doubt she wanted that," he shrugged before his ears perked up.

The four men turned to see a group of human-like beings with wings on their back, showing the similar resemblance to Rasputin during the memory presentation. One of them looked like a princess along with three others looking like birds.

"W-who...?" Isana looked at them.

"More Chiropterans?" Hikaru asked.

"Stellaluna?! Y-you're here!" Rasputin gasped.

"You look worn out...are you alright? We saw you and these gentlemen traveling to this territory," Stellaluna answered.

"It's a long story, but..." he replied, looking at the four humans, "I think it's time that I continue my quest. I am sorry to have bothered the four of you for this."

"We do appreciate that the truth has been found. And…I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier…" Tsubasa answered.

"But should you ever need us again...I'm certain you'll call for us," the red-haired agreed with a small grin.

With a smile at last, Rasputin replies, "Thank you."

* * *

Rasputin followed Stellaluna and her guards back to Chirottori as the former was somewhat less thrilled about returning there but the princess insisted that the family inquired more information about the ancestry as well as finding a stash of treasures found in the river of jewels.

"You've already been here once Raspy, it's not like you're a stranger to us," the princess stated.

"But even still, I know you and the family have a busy life now in the present," he brushed his hand to the side of his hair.

Stellaluna takes him to the main gate of their palace as it is now made of wooden in nature instead of charcoal of rocks like it used to be during Pandora's reign.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"You'll be fine. Besides, only you can speak the language of the old," she insisted.

"And what is it do you want me to do?" he replied.

"You'll see," she winked, leading him through the entrance before going through the halls of the palace. After several turns and twists through the halls, they arrived at the Northern Wing area where the parents along with some interpreter tried to read something on the table.

"I'm home!" Stellaluna called.

"Stella-sweetie, I see you've came back rather earlier than..." Janella began but pauses to see Rasputin with her.

"What is it…" Goliath began but he too stopped.

"Uh, h-hi again," Rasputin chuckled nervously.

"R-raspy, don't be frightened! This is your moment to shine!" Stellaluna drags him over to the family tree map on the table.

"I guess our daughter has insisted about you being a key to our past," Janella answered.

"By all means. Have a look for yourself," the king shrugged.

Rasputin took gander at the map, "Y-yes...it would seem so...there's Dodecadron...my father...originally part-Chiropteran and part-fairy. His family were the original rulers to this land of the Mullerians. Our family line ended with Alex and I..."

He paused as he recalled from what he saw earlier about the true origin of his children and the wretch who destroyed him and Elise.

Stellaluna noticed Raspy's somber expression across his face as Goliath asked, "Something troubles you, lad?""

After a moment of silence, "...I found out today that my children are not made by the last princess of Lha'li."

"Eh? But..." she looks at the family tree again.

"Take another look...that person next to my name...the ink is fresh and new. This is supposed to be an old map from a very old family," Rasputin pointed it out.

"When you put it that way, I do find that a bit odd," the king observed this.

"When Pandora took over this kingdom, she told me stories about how Dodecadron's family once had business with the residents of Lha'li..." he revealed, "That's when I did my own research and learned that they are ruled by strict guidelines of their religion based from the Tabukists but they splinted off with their own set of deities.

"In exchange for their alliance, the family gave them a gift...it was an artificial series of hot springs by locating several underground water reservoirs. It's because of this that the residents of Lha'li were able to flourish...

"During the dark times, I went to Lha'li with my Chivashi to find more humans to convert to artificial Chiropterans.

"But the bigger problem was when after we returned to the nest located not far from the hot springs...

"We were ambushed and, the name you see there...was not the mother of my Matryona and Varvara. It is true that I am their father...but **_it wasn't by choice_**."

"Say no more. I think we can all surmise what fell upon you. And this wretch who did what they did... did you ever get a name? Or what they were?" the king asked.

"I have met someone who knows of her clan...for he was also a victim, but he lost his wife and his only son to their sickening rituals," he replied, "It kinda feels surreal to be here...where I once lived. Yet everything is redesigned."

"Much better than the hellfire and brimstone from before... or so I was told," Goliath answered.

"After all that has happened, we found that the hot springs were no longer there...it was as if all the water was drained," he said.

"Stella, honey, are you going to tell him about what you saw...that thing?" Janella asked.

"Eh? oh um...Raspy...if I may, I heard the noise of a bell..." Stellaluna added.

Rasputin looked at her a bit sharply, "So…you hear it too?"

"Only about three times or so...but each time that I did hear, it got progressively louder...then the other day," she leads him to a window where she points out at four massive crystal-like structures.

"Th-those are...the ones I saw from before!?" Rasputin gasped.

"Where have you seen them?" Janella asked.

"Never mind where...but these towers...they're pointing towards the direction of the hot springs," Rasputin muttered.

"Perhaps the answer lies in the hot springs?" Goliath asked.

"This may be the true chance to find out," Rasputin answered.

The trio of Hidaka Senshi and Tsubasa were making their way back towards Aeuropa City, talking among themselves along the way on what else needed to be done upon their return.

"…Just how many more have suffered because of that bitch?" Tsubasa grumbled.

"Far too many to count on one hand," Seijuurou sighed.

"But we still don't know what their true objective is. That bitch may have been defeated by her daughter but they all disappeared...no doubt they have some sort of a base hidden away," the blue-haired man replied.

"And us without any leads as to how to track them down," Hikaru added.

"I don't even want to imagine what their end game scenario is going to be... or whatever they have planned, for that matter," Isana answered.

They were exiting the desert and towards the meadows once again, but the ground began to shake. At first it was subtle but then it grew more violent by the moment.

"That... can't be good..." Sei's eyes widened.

The ground breaks loose in front of them, revealing several-spiked crystals heading towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" Tsubasa shouted, yanking on Sei's hand to dodge the explosion.

"WHAT THE...?!" Hikaru gasped.

"Get out of the way of these things and don't turn back you guys!" Tsubasa ordered as they ran back towards the desert, heading in a different direction than they were with Rasputin. The shadowed-spike crystals chased after them, threatening each step of the way.

Annoyed, Isana threw a blast of water to see if it would stop the spikes but they stabbed the water through like butter.

They arrived at a strange place in the desert that was filled with a series of holes all around. The crystals stopped growing but four massive tower-like structures appeared in front of them. Each embedded in symbols that Seijuurou recognized of the two...

"W-what is this place?" Isana asked.

"Who cares? Are we safe?" Hikaru added.

"What's the matter?" Tsubasa noticed Sei's darker expression.

The red-haired pointed at the two of the structures, "I've seen these two before…my high school... points at one crystal. And Iwatobi...our rival school."

"But why are they here?" Tsubasa asked.

"And what about the other two?" Isana looked at the sun-shaped symbol and the paw.

**_"As I feared...the power of Articora must have come to this land."_**

The senshi gasped and turned to see Rasputin again along with Stellaluna and her mother.

"Well that didn't take too long," Isana shrugged.

"That's all fine and dandy, but..." Seijuurou said, pointing at the crystals, "You know what these are, don't you? Samezuka and Iwatobi are upon their surfaces. Why? Who sent them here? And what are the other two symbols?"

"...I guess I may left a few things out on our quest. But I didn't think fate would tie this together so quickly and unexpectedly," Rasputin shrugged before digging into his bag to take out a set of notes he wrote throughout his journey.

"I've seen these crystals before while I was on a different expedition...I touched one of the crystals and boom, I realized I am a reincarnation of a cursed child of Thebes who shares a similar blood like Alex. The symbols and the bell would appear from time to time in my dreams...and it led me to a different world where I would train...them. Nonetheless, these symbols represent the powers of the Guardians of Articora."

"Arti-who-what?" Isana looked confused.

"Articora...a continent where legendary giants live to guard the sacred power of Polaris. Only the fifth guardian is destined to go to Polaris and set things right caused by the wrong," Rasputin explained.

"That doesn't explain why these things are here, or why our schools' symbols are on them," Seijuurou commented.

"...Mayfield, Arizona, Iwatobi, and Samezuka. They are guardian spirits," Rasputin replied.

"What did you say?! Tell me you didn't say 'Mayfield'. What the hell is going on?" Seijuurou looked at him sharply.

"...You know of these names, don't you?" Rasputin asked.

"Mayfield... that was the name of Alex's school, if I'm remembering right. What does his school have to do with this?" Seijuurou crossed his arms.

"It's like I said, they are guardian spirits," Rasputin stated.

"And you said there was a fifth one...?" Tsubasa questioned.

"There is. One who is the bridge between Chaos and Cosmos," he said.

"I don't suppose you know who or what that may be," Sei replied.

"Only Articora would know the answer. I have never been to that land so I cannot answer that question. I only know of it because of a friend informing me of its existence," Rasputin answered, "But it appears we are here because something else is hidden. Something that should belongs to its owner but has not yet returned to the world of living..."

"That's probably the closest we're going to get to a straight answer from you. Yay, for vague," Sei sighed.

"We are looking for what is called...a talisman," Rasputin answered.

"A talisman?" Hikaru asked.

Tsubasa held Sei's hand from behind, "Let's just keep ourselves together here. I'm sure Asahi and Ikuya wouldn't want us to crumble."

"You're right," Sei blushed but felt comfortable.

"It would be best to split up into smaller groups..." Janella suggested.

Tsubasa and Sei followed Rasputin and Stellaluna while Hikaru and Isana followed Janella as they wandered throughout the Hot Springs...finding interesting languages and architectures along the way. The Mullerians explained to the humans more about the land since the new era.

The two teams split to both sides of the springs, looking for some deeper holes or tunnels that may lead to what Rasputin keeps calling a "talisman".

"Does our enemy...want these talismans too?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's very likely they may be after them. Which is why we must find them before they do," the ex-priest answered.

"Do we even know what we're looking for? What it looks like? Anything?" Seijuurou added.

"I've secured at least three of them so far...and they can appear like any ordinary object but being experienced as a shrine priest, I can tell when an object emits power," Rasputin said.

Stellaluna sniffed her nose in the air, "Raspy, I think I smell something towards that direction…"

She points out towards a strange looking oasis-like region in the horizon. With a nod from Rasputin, Stellaluna makes a bat-like screech call to attention to her mother and the others. Seijuurou looks at Tsubasa, then shrugs his shoulders. Whatever mysteries lied ahead, he hoped they will receive the answers shortly.

The group arrived at the Oasis as sure enough Rasputin can indeed sense the work of a talisman creating this illusion of some sort. Yet the water, the palm trees...everything seemed real.

"Be careful of what you touch," Rasputin warned.

They walked around the flora of trees, water, and succulents of all shapes and sizes for several moments. It didn't take long but a small tune of music filled the air…sounding like a stringed instrument. Isana and Hikaru look around, trying to their hardest to hear where the melody originates.

Tsubasa turned to see a strange looking instrument on top of bed of flowers playing by itself.

"The Kantele, of course!" Rasputin realized.

"Why would this musical instrument be out here...did it belong to someone?" Stellaluna asked.

"Is this the talisman you were searching for?" Sei looked at the ex-priest.

"...Yes, but...looks up we are going to have to fight for it," Rasputin answered as the ground began to shake again.

"Stellaluna!" Janella shouted as her daughter clung onto her arms safely.

"Get out of the oasis area!" Rasputin cried out.

"Whatever this thing is... we're not running. Ready, gents?" Seijuurou grinned as he and the others took out their transformation pens.

"As ready as we ever be," Hikaru said.

**_"AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRR..."_**

**_"THUNDARIS POWERRRRRR…"_**

**_"ECHINOZOA POWERRRRRR…"_**

**_"GLADIUS POWERRRRR..."_**

**_"MAAAAAKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

**~Book 2.5 END~**

* * *

**~To Be Continued in Book 3: Ever Blue Company~**

**Synopsis**: As Artemis and co. were sent to Olympia Magna, the remaining Hidashimo Senshi were left behind but joined by other Swimming Guardians. However, one timeline remains to be revealed as the truth about Dark Mirror brings consequences to the contents involved. A new world created by the Dark One itself imprisons the STYLE FIVE with a whole new set of personas. How will anyone remember the past if the future has already happened?

**To Be Released: December 2020!**


End file.
